It's Nightmare ?
by Mokuji
Summary: [UPDATE] Laki-laki yang dulu ia impikan untuk bisa menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya, kini justru memberinya ucapan selamat atas pertunangannya dengan laki-laki lain. Ketika masing-masing berusaha untuk bangun dari mimpi buruk yang panjang ... (Krishan / Layhan)
1. Chapter 1

_**Guangzhou, 2008 ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tatapan teduh terpancar dari mata tajam laki-laki berseragam itu..

Terpusat pada wajah indah milik seseorang ...

... seseorang yang tengah duduk damai di sebuah bangku tua berwarna kecokelatan, dengan menghadap cakrawala pencakar langit kota yang dipoles oleh sinar senja yang berusaha menandingi kecantikannya.

Siraman cahaya kuning padu jingga yang menghujam wajahnya itu justru melebihkan cantiknya, melukisnya dengan warna halus dan menghasilkan sebuah corak indah yang tak terjangkau bahasa. Tiupan udara lembut menyentuh wajahnya, membuat mata indahnya berkedip meninggalkan sebuah rasa manis, seraya berpaling mengikuti langkah angin. Dan langkah angin itu membawa tatapan mempesonanya, bertemu dengan sorot teduh seseorang yang berdiri mematung tak jauh darinya.

Lalu ia tersenyum ...

... dan melambaikan tangannya.

Laki-laki itu merasa sebagai putra Adam paling beruntung di seluruh jagad raya. Ya, karena ia bisa mendapatkan keindahan yang bagaikan surga dunia ini dengan cuma-cuma. Setiap melihat senyumnya, ketika mendengar sapaannya, entah mengapa hatinya seakan terhempas di atas permadani lapis madu.

.

"_Hai, Xi Luhan ... Selalu cantik seperti ini ? Kau begitu serakah. Matahari bahkan menangis iri melihat kecantikanmu,_"

.

"Yifan ... ?"

"Hai ... Lama menunggu ?"

"Tidak ... Duduklah,"

"Hm,"

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tasnya. Ia membukanya, dan seketika itu pula aroma khas menyeruak dari dalamnya.

Mereka berdua menikmatinya.

"Kau benar-benar belum lama menungguku ?"

"Yifan ..." Wanita itu memberikan sorot mata menawan terbaiknya. "Menunggumu selama apapun, jika aku berada di tempat yang dapat memberikan hati dan perasaanku sebuah kenyamanan seperti ini, aku akan bertahan," Dan kini bola mata bak manikam itu kembali memandang _tumpahan _sinar mentari senja.

.

" ... selama~ apapun ?"

.

.

.

"Selama apapun,"

.

Sekarang giliran permadani madu itu melempar tubuh Yifan hingga jatuh dalam cawan beracun yang tak berdasar. Secepat kilat ia merasakan hatinya runtuh, serpihannya menusuk alam sadarnya. Rasa bersalahnya terpancing keluar.

Tatapannya kosong, jingga warna senja seolah merah darah di matanya.

Seketika ia tak mau semesta mendakwanya sebagai laki-laki paling biadab di dunia. Bukan, Yifan bukan seseorang yang dapat tertawa di atas penderitaan hati orang lain dengan gembira, Yifan bukan seseorang yang dengan mudah melenggang di dalam perasaan sakit orang lain dengan jumawa. Baginya dakwaan itu akan menguburnya hidup-hidup di bawah tumpukan bara neraka – yang disebut _penyesalan_.

.

_Sampai seperti itu penantiannya ..._

_Hatinya teguh menunggumu ..._

_._

Kalam suratan telah mencatat bahwa Wu Yifan, telah lama menyimpan perasaan cintanya pada si rusa kecil bernama Xi Luhan. Menyimpan _itu_ dalam-dalam, sedalam rasa takutnya untuk menyampaikan perasaan itu secara terbuka, sedalam rasa bersalahnya karena selalu membuat Luhan menunggu.

Luhan bukanlah gadis bodoh. Dia memang tercipta sebagai sosok yang lugu, tapi ia tahu apa yang terjadi dalam perjalanan cintanya. Ia tahu, ada hati yang mengharapkannya nun jauh disana. Ia sudah siap, demi Penguasa Waktu, kapanpun ia akan berkenan sepenuhnya jika hatinya dipetik oleh tangan jantan orang itu – Wu Yifan.

Ibarat ia sudah memberikan sebuah kunci, ia tinggal menunggu seseorang bernama Wu Yifan itu untuk membuka pintu hatinya, dan mengizinkannya untuk masuk menyelami perasaannya. Walaupun ia melihat itu semua hanya melalui sorot mata Yifan, ia yakin dan mau menyematkan harapannya pada laki-laki itu.

Sementara sosok yang diharapkan itu ...

Masih sibuk menaklukkan perasaannya sendiri.

Suara-suara tak diundang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tak pantas, ia tak berhak, ia tak layak untuk mengutarakan isi nuraninya pada Luhan. Berkali-kali ia maju untuk melibas pikiran bodoh itu, tapi seketika itu pula rasa percaya dirinya luruh ketika ia sudah berada di ambang keberhasilan. Ia mundur dengan hina.

'_Luhan terlalu sempurna, Luhan terlalu sempurna, dan aku bukan siapa-siapa_,'

Desahan itu acap kali keluar, menyeruak, menyumbat akal sehatnya. Laki-laki ini selalu merasa rendah di hadapan Luhan.

.

_Oh, ayolah, Yifan ..._

_Kau itu sempurna ..._

_Kau tampan, kau jenius, sangat bodoh jika ada wanita yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah laki-laki rendahan yang buruk rupa ..._

_Wanita memujamu, Yifan, bahkan mereka rela menunggu di depan pagar rumahmu hanya untuk melihat siluet bayanganmu dari jendela ..._

_Mendongaklah sedikit ..._

_Kau sudah terlalu lama menunduk ..._

_._

"Yi, Yifan .. ? Memikirkan apa ?"

Pertanyaan bernada menenangkan itu melumatkan kegundahan Yifan. Ia segera menghalau _mendung_ di wajahnya dengan tawa hangat.

"Tidak ... Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh,"

"Hmp,"

"Ng, kenapa ?"

"Entahlah ..." Luhan menyingkap rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, mengizinkan kecantikannya terpancar lebih luas lagi. _Perfect_. "Aku, entah mengapa selalu merasa tenang jika seperti ini,"

"Maksudnya ?"

"Aku merasa tenang."

.

.

"Jika bersamamu,"

.

_Dgg~_

_._

Ajari Yifan bernafas setelah ini. Sepertinya ia lupa caranya.

"Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Aku tau tak lama lagi kita pasti akan menempuh pendidikan tinggi yang belum tentu sama. Yah, walaupun tempat tinggal kita hanya terpaut beberapa blok, tapi kurasa waktu kita untuk bersama akan berkurang,"

"Lu, Luhan ... ?"

"Tapi kau janji untuk selalu menjadi _sahabatku_, kan ?"

"... ya, tentu saja, jangan khawatir,"

'_Aku berjanji, Luhan ... Aku berjanji, peganglah, prcayalah, aku akan selalu menjadi teman, sahabat, atau bahkan lebih, lebih dari itu ... Apapun yang kau mau ..._'

.

_**... tapi kapan ?**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_Hujan ..._"

Sejujurnya Yifan merasa risih dengan keadaan bajunya yang basah, walau tak terlalu juga. Payung hanya menahan air agar tak mengguyur kepalanya. Tapi beberapa bagian lain tubuhnya tak luput dari serangan air.

Sebenarnya ia juga sedang berusaha melupakan kebingungannya.

Tidak biasanya ia pulang sendiri seperti ini. Ia hampir selalu pulang bersama Luhan. Tapi kali ini sosok itu entah dimana kabarnya. Biasanya, Luhan selalu memberitahunya – entah melalui pesan singkat atau SNS – jika Luhan tidak bisa pulang bersamanya. Yifan 'berusaha' menganggap hal ini tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Siapa _dia_ ? Seenaknya saja memaksa _orang_ untuk menemaninya. Yifan cukup tahu diri.

"_Lapar ..._"

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di lambungnya, ia memutuskan untuk memutar jalan. Tak masalah jika ia pulang telat, toh menyeduh mie di swalayan bisa sekaligus menunggu hujan reda.

"Ng ?"

.

.

.

"Luhan ?"

Pandangannya menengarai sesuatu di antara rintik hujan. Menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya. Walau dalam posisi yang membelakangi, ia dengan mudah tau siapa orang itu.

Luhan ...

Di tengah hujan seperti ini ...

Apa yang Luhan lakukan di **pemakaman** itu sendirian ?

Bahkan tak ada payung yang melindunginya ?

Yifan tak ambil pusing. Rasa laparnya yang lalu kini menguap entah kemana. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin menggerakkan kakinya untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Seraya terus menggerutu pasif.

"_Sedang apa dia ... ? Di __teng__ah hujan seperti ini ? Aish, Luhan kau jangan bertindak bodoh ! Kau datang hanya un~ _"

.

.

.

Tunggu ...

Yifan teringat sesuatu. Seketika ia memeriksa jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16:42, 19 Mei 2008.

19 Mei 2008 ...

19 Mei ...

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback ...**_

_**.**_

_Guangzhou, 19 Mei 2006._

_._

Hari itu kesabaran Yifan benar-benar diuji. Ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang senyaman jidat lari dari tanggung jawab begitu saja. Wali kelasnya memberinya kepercayaan untuk menjadi pemimpin di antara 40 orang siswa. Dan apapun yang terjadi di antara 40 siswa itu – selama masih berada dalam 'wilayah kerjanya' – Yifan mau tidak mau harus ikut terlibat.

Termasuk hari itu. Ia hanya berdiri mematung menghadap jendela. Pada jendela itu sendiri hanya ada pemandangan membosankan, hanya burung-burung berisik dan atap-atap rumah. Sesekali suara bentakan menggelitik ruang dengarnya. Dan sesekali pula ia memandang lucu – sekaligus kesal – pada dua orang babak-belur di sampingnya.

Ia hanya melerai dua orang temannya yang sedang berkelahi. Itu saja. Tapi imbasnya ia juga harus menemani dua orang itu mendapat ceramah tak berujung dari mulut tua si wakil kepala sekolah. Kemana wali kelasnya ? Wanita itu sudah angkat tangan dan memilih untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang lain, memasrahkan kenakalan siswanya pada wakil kepala sekolah. Dan secara tidak langsung Yifan mau tidak mau harus bertahan mendengarkan.

"_Menyebalkan_," Rutuknya dalam hati.

_Cklk~_

Suara pintu terbuka itu mengalihkan pandangan Yifan. Gadis yang _tak asing di matanya_ masuk dari balik pintu. Kemudian menutupnya pelan, seraya berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya berkaca mata yang sedang duduk menghadap tumpukan berkas. Setelah gadis itu memberi salam, wanita itu tampak tersenyum. Gadis itu meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja wanita itu, kemudian mereka terlibat perbincangan ringan.

"_Luhan ?_"

Seketika Yifan tampak salah tingkah karena tiba-tiba pandangan mata bening Luhan tertuju padanya.

Tampak seolah mengerti, Luhan sedikit menahan tawa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Yifan hanya tersenyum malu.

.

"**... polisi keamanan laut Macau dibantu beberapa nelayan setempat sampai saat ini masih melakukan penyisiran di perairan~**"

.

"Ng ?"

Kini perhatian Yifan beralih pada televisi di dekat jendela ruangan itu. Begitu pula dengan beberapa orang, termasuk Luhan, tapi tidak untuk wakil kepala sekolah dan dua laki-laki berseragam di hadapannya.

.

"**... sampai saat ini dari 80 orang penumpang dan awak kapal cepat yang tenggelam di perairan Laut Cina Selatan pagi tadi, 71 orang ditemukan dalam kondisi selamat, 4 orang tewas, dan 5 orang masih belum ditemukan.**"

.

"Ya Tuhan ... Kasihan sekali,"

"Benar, semoga keluarga mereka bisa menerima kenyataan,"

Suara-suara samar mulai menyeruak.

.

.

"**Berikut adalah nama-nama korban tewas yang telah ditemukan. Han Jinghua, 50 tahun, Guangzhou. Ma Xiaolan, 54 tahun, Shenzhen. Huang Lixing, 60 tahun, Guangzhou ...**"

.

.

.

.

"**... Xi Junmian,**"

.

.

.

.

"**22 tahun, Guangzhou ...**"

.

.

_Dgg~_

Luhan masih terpaku dalam pandangannya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa panas. Telinganya bergidik tak percaya. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, beraharap ia adalah makhluk buta huruf yang salah membaca tulisan di layar kaca itu, berharap ia adalah seorang tuna rungu yang salah dengar mengenai apa yang diucapkan seseorang di layar kaca itu.

"_I, ini bohong kan ... ?_"

_Kriing~_

Benda kecil yang ada di saku kirinya bergetar. Dengan masih menjaga pandangannya pada layar kaca, Luhan mengambil benda itu, mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"_Hiks_ ... _Lu, Luhan, kau masih di sekolah kan, nak ... Junmian, sayang, Junmian ... Ka, kakakmu meninggal dalam_~"

_Tuut, tuut,_

Ia menutup ponselnya dan membiarkan benda itu merosot jatuh dari tangannya.

"Ka, kakak ..."

Lapisan bening yang membungkus mata merahnya seketika pecah menjadi air mata kepedihan yang tak terbendung. Luhan kehilangan kontrol detak jantungnya. Ia tak memandang siapapun, kini apapun tak berarti di matanya. Pikirannya kacau, hatinya berteriak tak percaya, perasaaannya mengaum tak rela.

"Luhan ? Luhan tenanglah nak," Wanita berkaca mata di sampingnya seketika panik akibat menyaksikan keadaan Luhan.

Baru saja wanita itu akan mengusap bahu Luhan, seketika itu pula Luhan berlari keluar ruangan, ditemani dengan kekalutan total yang membungkus akalnya. Meninggalkan belasan sorot mata iba terpaku tak percaya yang memandang pintu dengan hampa. Tak terkecuali untuk seseorang.

"Lu, Luhan !"

Yifan masih berlari, menyusuri setiap lorong sepi sekolah ini. Termasuk sudut-sudut tertentu yang gelap dan jauh dari jangkau keramaian.

Sampai akhirnya kaki panjangnya terhenti.

Akibat matanya menangkap sebuah citra yang menusuk relung terdalam hatinya. Menggariskan sebuah goresan luka, perih luar biasa.

Demi apapun, ia tak kuasa menyaksikan Luhan yang seperti ini.

Luhan yang bersimpuh di bawah tangga, dengan wajah pucat dan berlinang dera.

Yifan merasa ia perlu memberontak kepada Tuhan.

.

"_Tuhan, ini masih pagi, dan __Ka__u sudah membuat makhluk kecil-Mu ini terluka ..._"

.

Mata kecil sayu tak berdaya itu menatapnya. Bibirnya bergetar, memancarkan deskripsi kegoncangan perasaan luar biasa. Perasaan yang tak siap, tak percaya.

"Lu, Luhan ..."

Suara isakan itu sungguh menyakitkan bagi Yifan. _Bukan, Luhan bukanlah gadis yang seperti ini, Luhan adalah gadis yang kuat_. Dan kenyataannya, baru kali ini dalam sejarah hidupnya ia menyaksikan pemandangan yang seperti ini. Ia melihat Luhan yang hancur. _Kemana Luhan yang berhati kuat ?_

Manusia juga manusia ...

... semua ada batasnya.

Yifan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Tidak, ia tidak merasa sok tangguh dan mengumbar wibawa dengan hanya menyediakan dadanya sebagai tumpuan. Ia hanya ingin mencoba menghalau duka Luhan yang kini disaksikannya. Ia rela membiarkan kemeja seragamnya basah karena air mata Luhan. Mengelus rambutnya, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba memberikan stimulus positif berupa ketegaran kepada yang menyandang duka.

"Yifan ... Yifan ..."

"... menangislah, jangan simpan air matamu. Tapi ingat, jangan salahkan Tuhan, ini sudah menjadi takdir-Nya."

.

_Jangan salahkan Tuhan katamu ?_

_Lantas siapa tadi yang merutuk kepada Tuhan ? Bukan kau ya ?_

_._

"Jika semua sudah waktunya, manusia hanya bisa melalui, relakan semuanya, kalau kau terus seperti ini, kakak akan menatapmu sedih dari surga. Biarkan dia bahagia ..."

Kenyataannya dingin adalah fiksi belaka. Sunyi hanyalah masa lalu. Tak memandang apa yang sudah terujar. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Luhan yang tegar, Luhan yang mau menerima kenyataan.

Dan Yifan tak sadar ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

.

19 Mei ...

19 Mei 2006 ...

19 Mei 2008 ...

Dua tahun yang lalu.

Yifan tersenyum sedih.

Hari ini adalah hari meninggalnya kakak laki-laki Luhan, Xi Junmian, tepat dua tahun lalu. Saat dimana ia berusaha keras menjadi sandaran perasaan duka Luhan. Dan dimana hari-hari berikutnya ia membantu Luhan untuk kembali _membangun_ kekuatannya.

Ia paham mengapa Luhan begitu kehilangan sosok Junmian. Laki-laki bersahaja berwajah malaikat itu sudah seperti pelindung Luhan. _Guardian_. Bagaimana ia menjadi seorang kakak yang begitu luar biasa, terkadang membuat Yifan ingin sekali belajar padanya. Junmian sudah menganggap Yifan seperti adik kandungnya – begitu pula sebaliknya – dan hal itulah yang membuat Yifan saat itu pun tak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa kehilangannya.

Dan kini sudah dua tahun berlalu.

Yifan pernah mendengar dari mulut Luhan sendiri, bahwa Luhan bersumpah tak akan pernah melewatkan dan melupakan hari kematian Junmian. Dalam artian, apapun dan bagaimanapun keadaannya, pada tanggal 19 Mei ia harus berziarah atau berdoa di untuk mendiang kakaknya itu. Termasuk dalam kondisi hujan seperti sekarang ini.

Di bawah guyuran tetesan air yang tak kunjung reda itu, Yifan mendekati seseorang yang bersimpuh di depan sebuah nisan.

Yifan memandang sayu nisan basah itu.

Dan dalam langkahnya, di sela berisik suara hujan, ia menangkap sesuatu ...

.

.

.

"... bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tak tau apakah ini adalah salahku atau tidak, sebenarnya. Kakak, sampai saat ini pun perasaanku masih tergantung _di sana_, dan belum ada seorang pun yang memetiknya, termasuk _dia_. Benar katamu, aku harus bersabar, iya kan ? Aku yakin _dia_ akan memetiknya, suatu saat nanti ... Tuhan pasti mendengar suara ini,"

.

.

.

_Dgg~_

Katakan bahwa Yifan tidak tuli. Ia mendengar curahan hati itu secara nyata. Terbelalak pun ia tak sanggup untuk saat ini.

Hanya hatinya yang menuntun mulutnya untuk membalas suara di seberang sana.

.

.

.

"Luhan ... Kupegang kepercayaannmu. Dan aku akan menjadi _perantara Tuhan untuk megabulkan doamu_ ... Aku janji ..."

.

.

_Yifan,_

_Kau berjanji ..._

_Kau bertekad ..._

_._

_._

_Semua itu disaksikan oleh waktu._

_Dan waktu terus menagih janjimu._

_._

_._

_Tapi kapan kau melaksanakannya ?_

_._

_._

_Kau hanya hidup dalam tekad._

_Waktu adalah se__s__uatu yang hidup. Ia terus berjalan tanpa jeda. Dan sesuatu yang hidup juga memiliki batas kesabaran._

_Selama itu waktu telah memberimu kesempatan._

_Tapi kau tak kunjung memanfaatkannya._

_Kau bahkan tak dapat menaklukkan bisikan-bisikan __keparat __itu._

_Kau masih berkutat dengan rasa ketidakpercayaandirimu._

_._

_._

_Dan kau ta__h__u, __**hatinya**__ menunggumu ..._

_._

_._

_Waktu tak tega menyaksikan__**nya**__ begitu pasrah dan hanya berserah sepenuhnya padamu._

_Waktu memberontak padamu._

_Waktu kecewa padamu._

_._

_._

_Dan kini, waktu menghukummu ..._

_._

_._

_Tapi berbesar hatilah._

_Tuhan tetap memberimu jalan._

_Tuhan tetap bersamamu._

_Tuhan tetap bersama__**nya**__._

_Karena Tuhan tak akan ingkar janji._

_Ia sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkan doamu._

_Ia sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkan doa__**nya**__._

_._

_._

_... agar kalian bisa bersama selamanya ..._

_._

_._

_Karena itu, jangan kecewakan Tuhan._

_Kau boleh membuat waktu kecewa._

_Tapi sungguh laknat jika kau membuat Tuhan kecewa._

_._

_._

_._

_**Mencintainya, sama sekali bukanlah mimpi buruk ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**It's Nightmare ... ?**

**.**

Wu Yifan | Lu Han | Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo | Kim Minseok | Kim Junmyeon | Park Chanyeol | Huang Zitao | Oh Sehun

_... and many more ..._

**Disclaimer **: Character's not mine, Gender Switch (for several cast)

**Genre(s)** : Drama, Romance, Triangle Love

.

.

.

_Chapter 1_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Seoul, 2013 ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sampai jumpa besok ... !"

Aku tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Teman-teman yang baik, mereka yang selalu secara cuma-cuma menghadirkan perasaan bahagia yang (setidaknya) dapat melekat menutupi berbagai peluh-penat yang sudah berkarat di dalam pikiran.

Mungkin ini anugerah karena aku bisa mengenal mereka. Berada di antaranya seperti hidup di alam yang berbeda. Berada dalam lingkungan yang selalu tersenyum, yang selalu bahagia. Seakan hidup seringan kapas.

.

_Tapi kapas sangat mudah hancur bukan ?_

_._

Jika terlepas dari mereka, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Kelam, runyam. Sedih, pedih. Gundah, susah. Beberapa kali aku berkesimpulan bahwa lebih nyaman bersama mereka ketimbang berada di rumah.

Bukannya tak mensyukuri kehidupan. Tuhan sudah Maha Pemurah memberikan segala kecukupan padaku di usia mudaku ini.

Aku, Wu Yifan, hanyalah sebagian kecil dari milyaran makhluk Tuhan. Menjelang seperempat abad aku hidup di dunia, nikmat Tuhan mana yang aku dustakan ...

Tak pernah ...

Aku tau siklus hidup itu seperti air danau. Angin menerpa, riak tercipta. Hidup memang tak selamanya datar. Kala mendaki, ada kalanya pula menukik tajam. Hidup ini bergelombang.

Semesta menceritakan Wu Yifan ini lahir dari sepasang manusia yang tak berjodoh. Vancouver, British Columbia, adalah tanah kelahiranku. Terlihat elit, menurut kalian ? Kenyataannya kehidupan kami di sana sungguh jauh dari kata bahagia. Pertengkaran dan percekcokan menghiasi rumah kecil kami. Sampai pada puncaknya ketika mereka meninggalkanku, sebagai Yifan yang bodoh dan tak tau apa-apa saat ibu memasrahkanku pada paman dan bibi, di Guangzhou. Itu terakhir kalinya Wu Yifan _berstatus sebagai anak seseorang_.

Masa lalu tinggal menjadi cerita. Dan aku percaya bahwa siklus itu tak menetap.

.

_Dan tak menentu._

_._

Seandainya Wu Yifan ini ditakdirkan sebagai manusia yang maha sombong dan gemar besar kepala, mungkin pantaslah untuk aku sesumbar akan semua pencapaian yang kuraih selama ini. Tapi itu tak akan dan tak mungkin terjadi.

Memperoleh prestasi seperti ini dengan jalan yang terbilang mudah, aku harus bersyukur. Tiga tahun lalu aku mendapat kesempatan cuma-cuma untuk memburu pengetahuan di Seoul. Dan mungkin setahun lagi, aku resmi menjadi sarjana. Sebenarnya setelah lulus nanti pun aku tak perlu kelimpungan mencari penghasilan. Karena saat ini, di sebuah kafe menengah bernama d'Franc, aku sudah menjadi penyanyi tetap. Ya, Wu Yifan ini sangat hobi bermusik. Tapi tentu tak demikian. Walau penghasilan di sini sangat lebih dari cukup, suatu waktu nanti aku pasti akan berpisah dengan segala yang ada di d'Franc, dan mencari penghidupan yang lebih baik lagi.

Untuk _kehidupan_ yang lebih baik lagi.

Dengan kenikmatan yang _sesungguhnya_.

Sebenarnya, apalah kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya itu ...

Bagiku itu adalah suatu _pencapaian_ yang kucita-citakan sejak dulu.

Aku tak ingin setiap pagi sepasang burung mengejekku dengan kicauannya yang merdu. Bahkan melihat dua pohon yang rantingnya saling bertautan pun aku merasa tak nyaman.

Wu Yifan yang menyusahkan.

Sampai sekarang aku masih mempertahankan gelar sebagai laki-laki lajang. Ya, di usia ini, tetap sendiri.

Mungkin beberapa temanku diam-diam menganggapku sebagai orang dungu yang tidak mengerti _kenikmatan_. Sekali lagi, jika aku mau sesumbar, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi itu tak akan kulakukan. Aku tahu kalau beberapa gadis mengincarku. Ah, entah beberapa atau bagaimana. Mungkin lebih dari disebut _beberapa_. Masa bodoh soal itu. Begini juga aku bukanlah pria yang mudah silau dengan wanita. Bisa saja aku memilih satu, dua, atau dua puluh di antara gadis-gadis yang (katanya) mengincar dan menginginkanku. Dan sekali lagi kuberikan penekanan disini, itu tak akan kulakukan.

Aku masih punya rencana.

Untuk seseorang ...

... seseorang yang sepertinya selalu Tuhan pertemukan denganku.

.

_Ng ? Percaya diri sekali kau ?_

_._

Dulu ketika mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa aku resmi didaulat menjadi mahasiswa baru di Yonsei, pada siang harinya aku begitu mabuk kebahagiaan. Dan ketika malam hari, entah mengapa kebahagiaan yang meracuniku sebelumnya tiba-tiba menguap tak tentu rimba.

Rasa khawatir menemani malamku.

Khawatir ...

... akan _dia_.

Menjadi mahasiswa Yonsei otomatis membuatku hengkang dari Cina. Meninggalkan Guangzhou, meninggalkan paman dan bibi, meninggalkan teman-temanku.

Dan meninggalkan Luhan.

.

_Xi Luhan_.

.

Aku tak tahu entah saat itu sudah menjadi _permainan alam_ atau bagaimana, sebulan menjelang keberangkatanku, Luhan menghilang. Ketika meneleponnya, hanya suara mesin operator yang menyapaku. Ketika mendatangi rumahnya, hanya ada sepi dan sunyi yang menyambutku. Bibi Xi dan Chanlie sudah lama pergi ke Jepang, dan setelah nenek Luhan meninggal, Luhan kembali tinggal di rumah besar itu sendiri.

Dan semua itu memaksaku berkesimpulan, bahwa Luhan _kejam_ ...

Sangat, _kejam_.

Tak memberitahuku sepatah ujar pun ketika ia pergi. Ia hilang tanpa salam. Bahkan ucapan selamat tinggal pun nihil. Memaksaku untuk hidup bersama kenangan yang ditinggalkannya. Dan itu terasa amat pasif. Tak dipungkiri kekecewaanku meledak saat itu. Beruntun pula datang rasa sakit hati dan penyesalan.

.

_**Penyesalan**_ akan _**suatu hal**_ ...

.

Namun rupanya saat itu Tuhan tengah mempersiapkan kejutan.

Sempat frustasi akan kehilangan Luhan, perlahan aku berusaha untuk melupakan sejenak apa yang telah Luhan perbuat padaku saat itu. Bukan melupakan Luhan. Itu demi kesuksesan masa orientasiku, aku hanya ingin fokus. Dan ketika itu aku berjanji, setelah semuanya selesai, akan kuselesaikan _masalah Luhan_.

Dan saat itu aku tahu, _Tuhan bersamaku_.

Betapa terkejutnya, ketika orientasi berakhir, ketika aku merasa lelah luar binasa, ketika aku berencana untuk sampai di apartemen baruku secepat mungkin, seseorang mecegahku di tengah jalan.

Orang itu ...

... adalah Luhan.

Saat itu aku merasa bingung, ekspresi seperti apa yang harus aku ungkapkan. Gembira, marah, atau kecewa. Keadaan waktu itu menuntunku untuk memilih ekspresi yang pertama. Opsi ke dua dan terakhir, kubuang jauh dan jatuh entah dimana.

Saat itu Luhan dengan polosnya bercerita, bahwa ia sengaja melakukan ini semua (menghilang secara tiba-tiba maksudnya) setelah ia tahu bahwa aku menjadi mahasiswa Yonsei. Dan ternyata sejak lama ia sudah mengincar istitusi ini. Ia berusaha keras untuk bisa berada disini, dan akhirnya ia sukses memetik hasil usahanya.

Bersyukur saat itu, aku batal membenci Luhan. Aku gagal meluapkan amarahku yang terpendam selama beberapa bulan. Itu karena Tuhan mempertemukan kami. Dan berkenan mengizinkan kami untuk berada dalam _lingkup dunia yang sama_, mudahnya bertatap muka.

Isyarat Tuhan yang sangat jelas terbaca. Saat itu aku berpikir, bahwa _aku, harus segera __**melakukannya**_.

Tapi _waktu_ benar-benar memusuhiku secara sepihak. Dengan semena-mena ia menjalankan misinya demi menggagalkan kembali semua usahaku (untuk mengutarakan perasaan pada Luhan).

Begitu susah untuk _memulai_, dan _waktu_ memancingku agar aku dengan mudah _mengakhiri_ semua ini ...

Apakah menyukainya adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat ?

Mengawali perjuangan untuk menyatakan perasaan itu, rupanya sungguh bukan perkara mudah. Kupikir semua akan berjalan mulus, mengingat ini Seoul, ini tempat asing, kami adalah manusia baru di sini, tempat tinggal kami di sini juga tak begitu terpaut jarak yang jauh, kami juga selalu belajar bersama – sekali lagi, kami adalah orang asing yang harus senantiasa belajar hal-hal baru, kami juga satu universitas, harusnya kami berdua bisa semakin-makin lebih dekat – dan dengan itu akan mudah bagiku untuk lebih _intens_ dengan Luhan.

Tapi bayangan itu sudah kandas beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Di Guangzhou, Luhan tak begitu akrab dengan banyak laki-laki.

Sebaliknya, di sini Luhan seperti putri kaisar yang senantiasa diiringi oleh belasan pengawal tampan.

Terkadang aku merasa seperti tengah dipermainkan oleh keadaan.

Apakah penat bisa hilang karena sepanjang jalan aku harus membayangkan masalahku dengan Luhan ? Kurasa tidak. Sepanjang ini pikiranku sudah melantur kemana-mana, rasa lelah tetap bersemayam di pundak. Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di lantai sepuluh. Mungkin malam ini aku harus bertarung menundukkan mata agar mau terpejam.

* * *

"_Berisik,_"

Megapolitan Seoul sudah terlalu banyak terisi manusia. Bising suara kendaraan berkolaborasi dengan suara ribuan pejalan kaki menyajikan irama riuh di bawah matahari perdana musim semi.

Maksudku hari ini hanya ingin menikmati akhir pekan dengan berkeliling kota, sekaligus untuk menemui seseorang.

"Oh ?"

Separuh jalan setelah turun dari bis, di ujung perempatan aku melihat orang itu.

Luhan.

Dirinya seperti magnet yang menyedot pandanganku langsung menuju ke arahnya. Padahal dia berada jauh di seberang jalan, berbaur dengan banyaknya pejalan kaki lainnya.

.

"_Dia lagi ?_"

.

Dengan tatapan kosong aku hanya diam memandanginya sampai tak terasa bahwa ia sudah menyeberang jalan dan melangkah ke arahku.

"Kau disini ?"

Aku baru terbangun dari tatapan kosong ini ketika Luhan berdiri di hadapanku dengan berkata demikian.

"O, oh, hai !"

Menyertainya sekantong plastik besar, transparan. Terbaca: _Jacques - Kobe, Japan_. Ah, itu kue impor.

"Lama tak jumpa !" Sapanya.

"Ah, iya ..."

Lama tak jumpa ? Bukankah baru saja sore kemarin lusa kau mengunjungi d'Franc dengan membawa pria itu ?

Mungkin dia lupa.

.

_Apa-apaan kalian ini ... ?_

_._

"Ada apa ?" Ucapannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hmm, tidak ... Mau kemana ?" Aku mencoba basa-basi.

"Jongno-gu ..."

Jawabannya singkat dan langsung bisa terbaca. Dia akan ke tempat orang itu. Bahkan sampai membawakan kue impor padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mmm, aku duluan, ya,"

"Ah, sebentar !"

* * *

"Dan kau tahu, dia hampir saja mati kelaparan karena seharian tidak makan !"

"Wah, sampai segitukah ?"

Rupanya jalan menuju tempat tujuan kami masing-masing searah. Dan, Luhan memaksaku untuk jalan bersamanya. Mengapa harus kutolak ? Toh kesempatan seperti ini mulai jarang terjadi. Kami berdua berjalan sedikit menjauh dari keramaian. Jalan pintas, melewati kawasan pemukiman padat.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan hanya bercerita tentang kucingnya. Biarlah. Apakah aku harus berharap agar dia berbasa-basi seperti '_Bagaimana kabarmu ?_' atau '_Kau sehat ?_'. Dia sama sekali tak menanyakan apapun dari semua itu dan sejenisnya. Untuk seukuran laki-laki, sepertinya aku memang manja. Syukurlah. Dengan mendengar celotehannya saja aku bisa lega, rupanya selama ini dia baik-baik saja.

.

_Manja ..._

_._

"Jam berapa sekarang ?" Luhan bertanya padaku.

"Mmm, masih jam 09.30," Jawabku.

Baru beberapa detik kami berhenti sejenak, tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang tak disangka terjadi.

.

.

_Slsshhh ..._

_._

_._

"A, a, aaahh, pe, pencuriii ... !"

.

.

"Eh ?!"

.

.

"_Apa ini ?! Bagaimana bisa ?! Sepagi ini copet sudah beraksi_ ?!"

Teriakan Luhan memaksaku untuk berlari kencang mengejar pencuri itu. Aku tahu tas yang dikenakan Luhan itu tampaknya bukan barang mahal. Persetan dengan tasnya, isinya jauh lebih berharga !

"Heeiii ! Tungguu !"

Berlari menyusuri perkampungan yang berkelok-kelok tak terbayangkan susahnya. Astaga. Kalau saja sepatu ini bukan sepatu satu-satunya, aku pasti menanggalkannya begitu saja.

.

_Braakk ~_

_._

"A, aahhh !"

Sukses. Aku berhasil menjegal kaki kanannya. Orang itu langsung terjatuh hampir masuk ke parit. Aku terus saja melotot ke arahnya. Wajahnya pasi ketakutan. Tas yang dirampasnya semula ia lemparkan mengenai dadaku. Sakit sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana wibawaku jika aku harus meringis dihadapannya yang sudah hina tertangkap basah ? Sambil merangkak mundur, ia terus mengelak.

"A, aku butuh uaangg ! Aku butuh uang ... ! Maafkan aku !" Begitu terus teriaknya hingga dalam sejenak saja telingaku sudah bosan.

"Memangnya kau saja yang butuh uang ?! Dan kau melakukan cara seperti ini ?! Kalau untuk seukuran pencuri, kau sungguh bodoh ! Lihat ! Ini masih pagi ! Nekat sekali kau !" Aku hanya menumpahkan kekesalanku.

Aku tahu, ketika aku sedang berbicara dengan orang ini, terdengar suara Luhan dari kejauhan. Rupanya dia menyusulku.

"Ma, maaf ... Ka, kami, kami terancam diusir dari tempat tinggal kami. Se, sementara, sekarang ibu sedang sakit, dan, sekarang aku tidak bisa membayar semua tunggakan dari masalah-masalah kami. A, a, aku bingung harus berbuat apa ..."

"_Yang benar saja !_"

Mataku yang terbelalak sebelumnya mendadak sayu setelah mendengar alasan orang ini. Sepayah inikah hidup di megapolitan bagi _manusia kelas tiga_ ? Aku memang tak begitu paham masalah apa yang sedang dialaminya dan yang jelas, manusia ceroboh di hadapanku ini sedang mengalami kesulitan.

Salahkah telah menghinanya tadi ?

Aku mengambil dompet di dalam tasku. Aku mencoba melihat uang yang tersisa. _Oh my, ada apa ini_.

"Ini," Ujarku sambil menyodorkan empat lembar uang 10.000 won.

"A, apa ini ?" Orang itu bangun sambil bertanya demikian.

Aku lekas menarik tangannya dan menggenggamkannya empat lembar uang itu.

"Sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku karena menghinamu tadi,"

"Ta, tapi ?"

"Ambillah,"

"Te, te, terima kasih, tuan ! Terima kasih banyak ! Ba, bagaimana aku mengganti semua ini ?"

"Tak usah kau pikirkan. Satu lagi, jangan sebut aku _tuan_,"

Sesudah berkata demikian aku berpaling dari orang itu. Kulihat Luhan yang ada di belakangku, aku tahu ia sudah mematung pada posisi yang sama sejak tadi. Dan dari raut wajahnya sangat jelas sekali bahwa Luhan betul-betul keheranan. Sementara lelaki muda itu masih duduk bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya.

Sambil mengembalikan tas itu pada Luhan, aku bergegas membawanya pergi. Ya, lebih tepatnya mengantarkan ke tempat kerja teman istimewanya itu. Agaknya aku harus lebih mengawasi perempuan ini. Seoul sangat ganas.

"A, aku sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi," Ucapan Luhan membuka perjalanan.

"Apa ada yang salah ?" Jawabku, sedikit tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Kau sungguh menarik,"

"Ng ?"

.

_Tadi itu bukan pencitraan, kan ?_

_._

* * *

Sampai juga akhirnya di tempat teman istimewa Luhan bekerja. _KTC World TV and Radio_. Gedung kosmopolitan ini adalah salah satu tempat di Seoul dimana kita akan sangat mudah berpapasan dengan berbagai bintang ternama. Bukankah sekarang budaya pop negara ini sedang mewabah di seluruh dunia ? Pastikan bahwa gedung ini akan menjawab keinginan siapapun yang ingin bertemu dengan idolanya walau sekedar _say __'__Hi !_' atau bahkan hanya berpapasan.

Dua, tiga, empat. Sampai ke lantai dua belas. Di depan ruangan kaca itu, langkahku berpisah dengan Luhan.

"Terima kasih !" Ujar Luhan dengan masih dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hmm ... Sama-sama,"

"Oh, kau mau ini ?" Luhan membuka bungkusan kue impor yang ia bawa. Tangannya bersiap memungut beberapa.

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot. Aku buru-buru," Seketika aku langsung menolaknya.

.

_Bodoh,_

_._

"Kau~ tidak sedang diet kan ?" Bicara Luhan tampak hati-hati.

"Aku tak terlalu perhatian merawat tubuh. Apa itu diet ?" Oh, oh, oh tunggu, mengapa jadi bergurau begini ?

Dan Luhan kembali memberiku senyum khasnya. Kalau ia tak bosan, aku pun dengan senang hati senantiasa berkenan menerima senyumnya ...

"Hmm, sayang sekali. Baiklah, aku masuk duluan ... _Bye, bye_ !"

"_Bye_ _... !_"

Aku berpura-pura menjauh. Kupandang ruangan kaca itu. Benar, Luhan memberikan kuenya pada orang itu. Rupanya orang itu baru bersiap-siap memulai (salah satu) pekerjaannya, sebagai penyiar radio. Oh, mereka tampak hangat sekali. Laki-laki itu bahkan _berani_ menyentuh rambut Luhan. Persahabatan yang amat sangat indah. Aku terharu.

.

_Ya, selamat menghibur dirimu sendiri, Yifan sayang ..._

_._

Zhang Yixing. Nama orang itu, kudengar dari cerita yang keluar dari mulut Luhan sendiri.

Walaupun kami jarang bertemu dan berinteraksi secara langsung rasanya aku mengetahui banyak hal tentang orang bernama Zhang Yixing itu. Sekali lagi, dari Luhan sendiri. Semenjak Luhan mengenalnya, ketika bertemu denganku, Luhan lebih sering menceritakan seluk-beluk orang itu daripada kehidupan sehari-harinya. Tema pokok semua perkataan Luhan sekarang mungkin adalah: Diari Zhang Yixing. _Konyol_.

Keadaan meceritakan bahwa sejak ia mengenal sesosok Zhang Yixing, mungkin hanya Yixing, Yixing, Yixing, dan Yixing saja yang ia ingat. Kucingnya yang hampir mati kelaparan mungkin akibat ia terlalu lama di pesta ulang tahun kakak perempuan Yixing.

Sebenarnya Luhan sering bermaksud mengajakku pergi bersama orang itu (tentu saja semua ajakan itu kutolak dengan isyarat tertentu). Luhan pun sebenarnya masih bersikap _selayaknya Luhan yang seperti biasa_ padaku. Namun bagaimanapun juga, perhatiannya yang berlebihan terhadap orang itu membuatku ... _risih_.

Apalagi orang itu datang ketika aku sudah mantap untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan.

.

_Jadi kau masih punya perasaan ... ?_

_._

Aku tahu orang itu selalu bersikap baik terhadapku. Ia lebih muda dariku, dan aku tahu ia sama sekali tak pernah merasa risih dengan keberadaanku. Justru aku yang semakin muak ketika melihat begitu dimanjakannya ia oleh Luhan.

Hanya karena Luhan memberikan kue pada orang itu mengapa aku sampai kesal seperti ini ? Berlebihan ?

Agaknya tidak. Bayangkan, ketika kau sudah siap dan yakin untuk memetik persik emas dari pohonnya, ketika posisi tanganmu hanya tinggal dua inci dari buah itu, tiba-tiba seekor gagak menyambar buah itu dan membawanya pergi. Itu analogi yang tepat untuk sekarang ini.

Masa bodoh.

Tujuanku pergi bukan untuk kesini. Aku harus segera keluar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback ...**_

_**.**_

_April 2012._

_._

Yifan tak bosan melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Menengadah menatap cermin, lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di wastafel yang penuh air. Berulang begitu secara berkali-kali.

Detak jantungnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia ingin mengumpat.

"Aish !"

Dalam beberapa menit senantiasa mendesah seperti orang bodoh.

"Hhhh ... Tenang, Yifan, kau-harus-tenang. Berpikirlah dengan jernih, atur perkataanmu, dan~ ya, sekarang saatnya,"

Setelah bermonolog dengan bayangannya sendiri di cermin basah itu, Yifan merapikan segala kekacauan yang melekat di tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar. Tak ada yang membantah jika saat ini dia benar-benar tampan berlebih pesona. _Perfect_.

Ia berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa (baginya). Tapi detik itu juga irama detak jantungnya bahkan terdengar hingga beberapa meter.

Di resto mewah bernuansa Jepang tradisonal itu Yifan sebenarnya bermaksud untuk mentraktir Luhan untuk makan sepuasnya, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi angan itu kandas setelah Luhan bersikeras berkata, "_Yang berulang tahunlah yang mentraktir, Yifan ... Ayo, kita pergi !_". Dan dengan berat hati Yifan mengesampingkan tujuannya. Padahal sebelum ini ia sudah mati-matian menabung untuk semua ini.

Namun tujuan sebenarnya ia membawa Luhan ke tempat ini bukanlah itu.

Coba tebak benda apa yang ada di saku kemeja biru gelapnya saat ini.

Sebuah kotak kecil persegi berwarna kuning keemasan, dengan balutan pita putih. Kotak itu berisi sebuah benda kecil berlapis perak yang rencananya akan melingkar di jari manis Luhan nantinya.

Malam itu Yifan bermaksud mengutarakan keberaniannya. Dia mengemas semua ini serapih mungkin, sesempurna mungkin. Ia benar-benar bermaksud menunjukkan kepada Luhan bahwa ia bukan laki-laki yang hanya bisa mengumbar harapan kosong. Ia tak peduli tentang suara-suara bodoh yang selalu memaksanya mundur. Ia tak peduli harga cincin itu. Ia tak peduli bahwa sebelum berangkat Luhan berkata padanya, "_Nanti aku akan mengajak seorang yang istimewa dan aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu di sana !_". Yifan menganggap mungkin saja orang itu Nyonya Xi atau adik laki-laki Luhan, atau mungkin sahabat-sahabat perempuannya. Karena Yifan berjanji, ia tak akan mengecewakan Tuhan.

Selama melangkah di koridor Yifan hanya mengulum senyuman untuk mengalihkan gugupnya.

.

_Jika Yifan bisa menahan senyumannya hingga ia sampai di meja Luhan, _

_ia laki-laki hebat ..._

_._

"_Ng ?_"

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya.

Matanya memicing memperhatikan sesuatu.

Ia sedikit heran. Luhan yang ditinggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu kini bersama seseorang. Seseorang ... laki-laki. Wajahnya sangat asing bagi Yifan. Dengan melangkah pelan ia menatap lamat-lamat laki-laki yang duduk di samping Luhan itu. Wajahnya putih bersih, auranya memancar keluar. _Dimple_ di pipi kanannya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

Ada sedikit rasa _risih_ di benak Yifan seketika itu juga. Laki-laki di samping Luhan itu, terlihat sangat manja dengan wanita itu.

.

.

"Oh, Yifan !"

.

.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya setelah tak sengaja ia mendapati sosok Yifan tak jauh dari mejanya.

Yifan masih menggunakan _topengnya_. Rasa keheranan berbalut senyum paksa.

"Ah, iya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Yifan seketika menenggak _apple juice_ yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya. "Luhan, dia~ siapa ?"

"Kenalkan ! Ini Yixing !" Luhan seketika memegang punggung Yixing, menandakan adanya sebuah instruksi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Zhang Yixing. Salam kenal," Laki-laki itu dengan hangat menjabat tangan Yifan di depannya. "Aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu dari Luhan,"

"A, ah, ya. Salam kenal," Yifan masih berkutat dengan rasa canggung. "Lu, Luhan, jadi orang yang kau maksud itu~"

"Ahaha ... Iya benar, Yifan. Tidak adil rasanya jika aku hanya membawamu untuk merayakan ini,"

.

"_Tidak adil ?_"

.

Dapat dipastikan dalam menit-menit setelahnya Yifan sangat marah. Sangat-marah. Ia marah dengan keadaan yang tak berpihak kepadanya. Selalu, selalu saja seperti ini. Bahkan ketika ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya, akhirnya semua angannya bagai sampah busuk yang hina. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengecewakan Tuhan, tapi mengapa Tuhan selalu membuatnya kecewa ?

Pada puncaknya perasaan Yifan benar-benar tak dapat terkontrol saat laki-laki bermarga Zhang itu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung emas putih dan mengalungkannya pada leher Luhan saat itu juga, di hadapan wajah bodoh Yifan.

"Yi, Yixing ... ?" Luhan masih bergidik tak menyangka.

"Maaf aku hanya punya ini. Sebenarnya ini akan kuhadiahkan pada kakak untuk hari ulang tahunnya, tapi aku baru sadar kalau ia sangat benci benda-benda berkilau. Sayang kan jika benda ini tak ada yang memakai ? Kau sangat pantas dengan ini ... Selamat ulang tahun,"

Seketika itu pula Yifan beranjak pergi dengan senyum palsunya. Melangkah kasar melewati koridor, ia melemparkan begitu saja kotak berisi cincin itu ke keranjang sampah.

.

.

.

"_Dunia benar-benar brengsek_,"

.

.

.

Saat itu tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar suara teriakan amarah dari dalam toilet.

.

.

_Dan ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Yang Yifan tak pernah tahu, setelah semua adegan dramatis yang terjadi di restoran mewah itu berakhir, di balkon apartemennya Luhan hanya termenung ditemani air matanya. Ia begitu tak percaya melihat ekspresi datar Yifan yang seolah menerima semuanya. _Hingga bulan pun menatapnya iba_.

Kau tahu ? Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri benar-benar _shock_ ketika Yixing mengalungkan kalung emas putih itu di lehernya. Ia takut Yifan terbakar rasa risih. Ia takut Yifan merasa tak nyaman, dalam tanda kutip – cemburu. Tapi setelah menyaksikan wajah Yifan yang tanpa raut kesal ataupun kecewa, justru hati Luhan-lah yang pecah berkeping-keping. _Bukankah seharusnya Yifan cemburu ?_

_._

Ia merasa ...

.

... cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

Anggapannya akan Yifan musnah seketika.

Jadi selama ini Yifan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman,

Jadi selama ini Yifan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat,

Jadi selama ini ... bagi Yifan _ia_ bukan cintanya.

Dan air mata-lah yang mengiringi pendapat sepihak itu ...

.

.

"_Apakah salah selama ini aku menunggumu ... ?_"

.

.

.

_**Saat ini dunia mereka bermandikan kesalah-pahaman ...**_

.

.

.

.

_Yifan ..._

_Harusnya dari dulu kau sadar jika ini semua akibat kebodohanmu dulu  
yang selalu mengulur waktu._

* * *

Hari mulai terik. Aku tahu tempat tinggal orang yang kutuju ini sudah dekat. Dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, kondominium tinggi itu tampak menyembul diantara kerumunan pencakar langit lainnya. Mewah.

Hanya hitungan jari di kota ini, anak semuda dia bisa tinggal di apartemen kelas atas seperti itu. Sejak dulu aku tak perlu repot-repot menebak jika dia anak keluarga kaya atau tidak. Semua sudah jelas, dia-anak-orang-kaya. Walaupun sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah atau memang tidak mau cerita sama sekali mengenai latar belakangnya, juga perihal siapa dan dimana orang tuanya.

Do Kyungsoo. Aku mengenalnya sejak tiga tahun lalu, ketika ia mulai bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku. Jujur aku masih geli ketika mengingat-ingat masa-masa pertama kali kita saling mengenal. Demi apa, anak itu masih sangat polos ketika kita pertama kali bertatap muka dan ia membungkuk sambil memberi salam kepadaku. Dengan lugunya tanpa malu ia selalu menemuiku jika mendapat kesulitan, dan selalu bertanya kepadaku mengenai apa yang baik untuk dilakukan. (Rasanya) aku sudah menjadi _sunbae_-nya.

Tapi tiga tahun awal itu cepat terkikis. Walaupun ia masih menunjukkan sikap baiknya padaku. Walapun ia masih sering bercanda dengan lugunya padaku. Sekarang ia telah ternodai oleh kotornya pergaulan kota besar.

Sudah beberapa kali aku mengetahui kalau ia terlibat kasus judi taruhan dengan geng-geng di pinggiran kota. Bahkan ia juga pernah terlibat perkelahian. Akhir-akhir ini pula aku mengetahui kalau sebenarnya ia juga 'bermain' wanita. Astaga. Ada apa dengan anak ini. Semua orang juga tahu, dengan wajah dan _style-_nya yang seperti itu (sebenarnya ada satu kekurangannya, tinggi badan), hanya wanita bodoh yang menolak jika Kyungsoo mengajaknya kencan. Aku juga sempat melihat tingkah beberapa pengunjung wanita di d'Franc yang sedikit mabuk menggodanya seusai kami menghibur mereka. Suaranya memang tak kalah 'rupawan' dengan wajahnya, itulah yang membuatku untuk mengajaknya bekerja sebagai penghibur di d'Franc.

Membicarakan dia dalam imajinasi mengantarku sampai di depan pintu kamar tinggalnya.

Aneh. Pintu tebal bercat putih itu setengah terbuka. Dinginnya udara dari pendingin ruangan kamar itu sampai meluber keluar.

"Permisi ..." Ujarku pelan.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban.

.

.

"Hei ... Ini aku," Perlahan aku masuk ke kamar itu. Sebenarnya suasana ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adan orang di dalamnya. "_Kyungsoo-ya ..._"

Dan semua yang kusaksikan sekarang memaksaku untuk panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ya Tuhan !**"

_to be continued_ ...

* * *

Dua kata ...

(Kurang) (Drama) ._.

Dramanya kurang dapet. Ah yasudahlah biarlah yang terjadi terjadilah. Baru pertama kali masuk ffn. Kasian ff ini, takutnya dia jamuran di laptop, jadi coba coba saya taruh di ffn. Berhubung newbie, jadi, harap maklum atas semua kejelekan yang tersebar di setiap sudut cerita ini /?/

Ada review atau ga ada review, cerita tetep lanjut ~~

_Xie xie ni men ~_


	2. Chapter 2

Aku terperanjat.

Ini tidak main-main ! Apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum ini ?

Bahkan aku harus berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati karena berserakan pecahan keramik di lantai. Kuperhatikan isi lemari hias yang keluar berhamburan. Apa ini ? Aku mencoba memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar tidur Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ada disana. Aku masuk ke gudang di sebelahnya. Sampai di dapur, dia juga tidak ada.

.

.

.

"Hhh ..."

.

.

.

Suara desahan itu membuatku menghampiri asal datangnya.

.

"Kyungsoo ?!"

.

Segera aku bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tampak babak belur. Kejam sekali. Bahkan, melepas tampar yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya saja susah.

"Kyungsoo ! Kau tak apa ? Ada apa ini ?"

"A, ah ..." Kyungsoo sepertinya menahan sakit akibat ikatan tali yang terlalu kencang.

"_O_, _OK_, sebentar, sebentar, aku lepaskan," Aku berusaha memotong tampar itu. "Ada apa ini ?"

"Mengapa kau kemari ?" Walau talinya sudah lepas, Kyungsoo masih tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Nanti kuberi tahu, ada apa ini sebenarnya ? Apa ada pencuri ?" Nada bicara ini tampaknya harus kutinggikan.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam pintu kamar.

"O, orang itu, orang itu kemari. Dia masih saja menagih yang waktu itu," Ujarnya. "Huh. Kalau mereka mau, bunuh saja tidak masalah. Toh, mereka yang curang. Mereka memanipulasi semuanya. Mereka penipu !"

"Kalau kau tahu mereka bukan orang baik-baik, lalu mengapa kau bergaul dengan mereka ? Sampai-sampainya kau berani judi taruhan dengan mereka ? Sekarang, mereka berbuat curang dengan memanipulasi semua hutang taruhan kekalahanmu." Aku menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memaksanya keluar. "Dengar, kalau sudah sampai ada kejadian seperti ini, ini termasuk kriminal ! Apartemen semewah ini tak mungkin tanpa CCTV. Cek saja di pos keamanan, kalau mau aku temani !"

"Sebentar !" Kyungsoo menahanku. "Kumohon jangan sampai memperbesar masalah ini. Aku sudah dewasa. Kalau sampai kita lapor polisi, lantas orang tuaku sampai mengetahuinya, aku bisa malu ... A, aku tak ingin merepotkan mereka. Aku ingin mandiri. Aku sadar masalah ini timbul akibat kesalahku juga, jadi, aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya,"

Aku terkesan dengan jawaban anak ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung membawanya ke ruang tamu, mengajaknya bicara dengan lebih tenang.

Setelah mengambil sebaskom air dan sapu tangan dari kamarnya, aku mencoba membersihkan bekas darah di luka wajahnya.

.

.

_Wajah lembutnya ternoda ..._

_._

_._

"A, ada apa ?"

Anak ini menyadari jika sedari tadi aku _memendam_ sesuatu.

"Ka, kalau boleh aku bertanya ..."

"Hmm ?"

.

"Sebenarnya, dimana orang tuamu sekarang ?"

.

Dalam pertanyaan singkat itu kuharap Kyungsoo menjawab dengan jujur. Ia diam. Kuperhatikan raut mukanya. Sebentar ia menengadah, sesekali ia memandang pecahan keramik yang masih berserakan di lantai. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil surat kabar yang terletak di kolong meja.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu siapa orang ini ?" Kyungsoo meletakkan koran itu di atas meja. Ia menunjuk ke gambar seorang pria kawakan yang sedang melambaikan tangan.

"K, Kyungsoo ?"

Pada gambar itu, adalah wajah seseorang yang sangat familiar. Seorang yang amat sangat murah senyum dan berwibawa.

Politisi senior, Gubernur Gyeonggi, Do Kwangtae.

"Dia ayahku," Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. "Dan ibuku, adalah pemilik Estelle,"

"O, orang ini ? Wah ..." Izinkan aku untuk terperangah sejenak setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Rupanya dia anak pengusaha sekaligus politisi ternama itu. Mungkin aku salah karena selalu heran, di usia _belia_ ia sudah bisa merasakan tinggal di kondominium semewah ini. "Kau ini. Bukankah sebentar lagi ia digadang-gadang menjadi bakal calon presiden ? Mengapa selama ini kau merahasiakannya ? Harusnya kau bangga ..."

"Itulah masalahnya. Berat ya ? Publik Korea sangat sensitif mengenai berita masa lalu seorang politisi." Terangnya.

"Apa maksudnya ?"

"_Hyung_, jangan menceritakan ini pada siapapun,"

"Ya ?"

"Masalah ibuku. Ayah menikahinya di Cina, itu sudah lama sekali. Dia wanita asing. Dia wanita Guangzhou,"

"La, lalu apa masalahnya ?"

"Ayahku, dia menikahi wanita itu setahun setelah melahirkan putra pertamanya." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Ka, katanya, ayahku kasihan pada janda itu karena telah ditelantarkan suaminya yang telah sukses dengan bisnisnya. Ayah kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat berlibur di Hongkong. Melihatnya sebagai seorang penjual topi rajutan di pinggir jalan mungkin membuat ayah iba. Dan lihat sekarang, ayah begitu mencintainya, aku yakin itu. Hingga ibu bisa memiliki bisnis hebat seperti ini, kurasa ayahlah yang ada di balik semuanya,"

Masa lalu. Lagi-lagi, masa lalu. Kukira, hanya aku di dunia ini yang memiliki nasib keluarga yang berantakan. Hanya aku.

_._

_._

_Hanya kau ? Sok tahu sekali ..._

_._

_._

"Lalu, ng~ bagaimana dengan anak pertama ibumu ?"

.

.

Ada jeda berupa hening cukup lama.

.

.

Kyungsoo terkesan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa ini pertanyaan yang memberatkannya ?

"Dia mengatakan bahwa kakakku menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat bersama paman dan bibi yang mengasuhnya. Aku tak tau mengapa aku memiliki pendirian, bahwa sampai sekarang aku tak mempercayai sama sekali hal itu, walau aku tak mengungkapkannya di hadapan ibu. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah, sekarang kakakku masih hidup susah di Guangzhou. Seandainya aku bisa menemuinya," Kenang Kyungsoo. "Aku takut karier ayahku terganggu dengan masalah itu. Kau janji tak akan menceritakan ini pada siapapun, kan ?"

"O, oh, i, iya ?" Lamunanku tentangnya buyar ketika ia menyentuh pundakku. "Te, tentu saja,"

"Lalu sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari ?" Kyungsoo membetulkan posisi duduknya. Menghadapku dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar.

_Lucu ..._

"Oh, ini," Aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku kemejaku.

"Apa itu ?"

"Kau boleh kembali lagi. Orang itu memaafkan kejadian seminggu lalu," Ujarku.

"Hmm. Baiklah." Anak itu tersenyum sambil menerima surat itu dariku. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, _hyung_,"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menginap di tempatku ?" Tiba-tiba sesuatu terselip dalam pikiranku. "Aku takut nanti terjadi sesuatu,"

"Ha-ha-ha," Tawanya memaksa. "Apa maksudnya ? Aku justru menunggu mereka datang,"

"He, hei ..."

Bagaimanapun juga, semua ini adalah haknya. Kalau ia tak mau, lalu aku harus bagaimana ? Kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, aku sempat tak sampai hati untuk meninggalkannya.

.

* * *

.

Di d'Franc inilah ...

... rasanya aku kembali bisa _tersenyum lepas lebih lama_. Bergaul bersama _orang-orang ini_. Terkadang, berinteraksi dengan pengunjung yang ramah juga membuat perasaan menjadi kembali jernih.

Sampai akhirnya, semua selesai pada waktunya.

Ketika kami beranjak membereskan alat musik kami, aku tak sengaja melihat seseorang meletakkan sesuatu di dalam tas Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di sudut kiri panggung.

Setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja.

"_Ng ?_"

Diam-diam aku menghampirinya.

Sesekali aku menoleh, melihat Kyungsoo yang masih tampak bercanda dengan orang-orang disana. Kutemukan sebuah amplop lusuh. Aneh. Selagi Kyungsoo tak tahu, aku membuka amplop itu. Berisi sebuah kertas buram yang tak kalah lusuh, tertulis dengan tinta merah sebuah kalimat :

.

'_**Tunggu tempat kemarin lusa, atau gubukmu akan kami bakar !**_'

.

.

.

"_Demi apa ini ?_"

Surat ancaman.

Tak salah lagi, ini pasti ulah _komplotan pembawa perkara_ itu ...

.

.

Dengan sedikit gemetaran aku membungkus kembali surat itu dan meletakkannya seperti sedianya. Bagaimana aku harus menceritakan hal ini kepada anak itu ? Melaporkan ini pada polisi sekarang ?

Baiknya aku harus diam. Dengan perasaan yang berusaha tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa aku kembali melanjutkan mengemasi barang-barangku. Tak lama lagi Kyungsoo pasti menemukan surat bermasalah itu. Dan, sudah amat sangat barang tentu, ia tak mungkin menceritakan apa yang ia temukan setelah ini pada siapapun, termasuk padaku juga. Kyungsoo pasti akan pergi menemui mereka sendiri. Kesimpulannya, malam ini aku harus mengikutinya diam-diam. Aku khawatir sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari yang sudah-sudah terjadi pada anak itu.

.

Terjadi.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo mendekati tasnya. Aku perhatikan saja dari tempatku berdiri, ia menemukan surat itu dan membaca isinya. Setelah itu ia tampak celingukan. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kulihat ia menghampiri orang-orang yang sedang sibuk di sudut panggung, tampaknya ia menanyakan sesuatu. Aku segera memalingkan pandanganku darinya setelah melihat anak itu tampak menuju ke tempatku.

"_Hyung_, mmm, apa tadi ada yang menghampiri tas di pojok sana ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk tasnya.

"Hmm ? Kurasa tidak ada. Ng, tidak tau juga ... Memangnya ada apa ?" Aku berusaha untuk tetap diam.

"Tak apa. Mmm_, _malam ini aku duluan ya, ada keperluan penting setelah ini,"

"O, oh, iya, tak masalah,"

Biar seperti apapun ia memutar lidahnya, aku sudah terlanjur melihat pangkal perkaranya. Aku hanya bisa mengiyakan semua yang diucapkannya.

.

* * *

.

Dan, berkat surat itu aku bisa berdiri di tempat ini ...

... sebuah gedung tua yang terletak di samping pintu masuk stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang belum selesai dibangun.

Dari balik tumpukan batu bata ini kuperhatikan saja gerak-gerik Kyungsoo sejak tadi.

.

Wajahnya tegang.

.

Belum lama ia berdiri di tempat itu, dari balik pagar kawat datang tiga orang berpakaian tebal dan semuanya berkacamata hitam. Astaga. Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo sampai harus berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Percakapan diantara mereka terdengar samar-samar. Tampaknya ada sebuah perdebatan yang sangat alot.

.

"_Ba__, ba__gaimana __ini ? A__ku harus __bagaimana__ ?_"

.

Entah tindakanku ini merupakan buah dari pikiran dadakan yang sok cerdik atau bagaimana. Perlahan aku mengeluarkan ponsel. Ditengah aku berusaha mengaktifakan _silent camera mode_, aku sempat terkejut ketika ada sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan gedung ini. Ini jam setengah satu malam. _Siapa orang itu ?_

_._

_._

_Braakk ..._

_._

_._

"Siapa ?!"

_._

_._

_Yifan, kau bodoh ..._

_._

_._

"Ah !"

Terkejut bukan main. Tiba-tiba ada yang melempar ponselku dengan sebuah batu bata hingga jatuh remuk ke tanah. Dua orang tinggi besar menyudutkanku di balik tumpukan bata sekarang.

Gawat, ketahuan.

"Hei ! Ada yang membuntuti kita !"

"A, ah !"

Baru saja aku akan menghindar, seorang lagi memegang kencang kedua tanganku.

Memalukan. Aku yang berniat menolong Kyungsoo, kini justru digelandang dihadapannya oleh orang-orang ini.

"_Hyung_ ?! Kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"Ma, maaf,"

"AH ! Kalian saling kenal ?! Siapa orang ini ? Atau jangan-jangan~ kau menyuruhnya untuk menguntit kami ? Begitu ?!" Ujar salah seorang.

"Bu, bukan !" Aku berusaha membantah.

"Diam !"

Pukulan keras orang itu terasa tajam sampai ke ulu hati. Pandanganku sempat kabur beberapa saat ketika mendengar Kyungsoo beradu mulut dengan orang-orang itu.

"Ka, kalian ! Jangan sakiti dia ! Perkara ini antara aku dengan kalian ! Orang itu tidak tahu apa-apa !" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku tertawa ?!"

"Ahahahaha ! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau seperti ini ?!"

"Akh !"

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika akan seperti ini. Serasa nyawa sudah berada di ujung tenggorokan. Bagaimana tidak. Setelah tubuhku dibanting ke tanah dan kepalaku diinjak oleh orang-orang itu, kini dengan tangan terikat di pagar besi aku hanya bisa diam merasakan sebuah pisau besar diarahkan hanya beberapa mili dari leherku.

"Kalian !" Kyungsoo sempat berontak. Tapi komplotan itu tampaknya sangat sigap. Ia memegang kencang tangan Kyungsoo. "Lepaaass !"

"Serahkan kunci mansionmu sekarang, atau orang ini akan kehilangan kepalanya,"

"Bedebah !"

"Kyungsoo ! Jangan serahkan ! Jangan sera~mppffhh !"

Sekarang mereka malah menyumpal mulutku dengan kain lusuh dan berpasir. Ini sungguh seperti neraka.

"_Hyung _!"

"Bagaimana ? Semua tergantung padamu,"

_Prakk ..._

"Whhoooo ..."

Anak itu melemparkan dompet dan sebuah kunci ke tanah. Gawat. Semua malah jadi berantakan seperti ini.

.

_Uuuiii uuii uuii uuii ..._

_._

"Eh ?"

"A, apa ?"

"Polisi ! Polisi !"

"_Hah ?_"

Aku masih tercengang melihat kejadian yang serba cepat ini. Belum sempat lima orang itu berusaha kabur, kepungan polisi membuat mereka tunduk tak berkutik.

Kyungsoo segera berlari menghampiriku. Dengan cekatan ia melepaskan semua siksaan yang telah dibuat oleh mereka.

"_Hyung_, ka, kau baik-baik saja, kan ?"

"Ah, i, iya, tak apa," Aku berusaha berdiri. Sesungguhnya ini jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. "A, apakah kau memanggil polisi sebelum ini ?"

"Sungguh, aku sudah siap mati ketika akan bertemu dengan mereka," Ujar Kyungsoo.

"La, lalu, darimana para polisi itu mengetahui hal ini ?"

.

.

.

"Ini,"

.

.

.

"Ng ?"

Sungguh sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiran. Bagaimana bisa seorang Yixing berada di hadapan kami berdua sekarang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan sebuah dompet dan kunci pada Kyungsoo.

.

Seorang Zhang Yixing ...

.

"Yi, Yixing ? Kau ?" Kyungsoo tampak tak percaya.

"_A__, a__pa ?__!__ Dia kenal orang ini ?__!_"

_._

_._

_Kejutan untukmu, Wu Yifan ... !_

_._

_._

Yixing hanya tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja pulang siaran. Di tengah jalan aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang tak beres dari bagian belakang mobilku. Ketika aku berhenti tepat di depan gedung ini untuk mengeceknya, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Yifan tampak disakiti oleh orang-orang itu. Aku menduga ada perampokan. Spontan aku langsung menelepon polisi. Aku tak tahu, rupanya kau juga ada disini," Jelas Yixing.

"Oh, terima kasih !" Balas Kyungsoo. "Jadi, kau kenal~"

Yixing kembali tersenyum dan menoleh ke arahku. Mengedipkan mata.

Astaga.

"Ya. Beberapa kali kami pernah bertemu. Ia sahabat temanku," Ujarnya.

.

.

"_Teman ?_"

.

.

"I, iya, begitulah," Jawabku, berat.

Rupanya mobil yang kulihat di seberang jalan tadi adalah mobil orang ini. Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini. Yang tak habis pikir, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa kenal dengan Yixing ?

Dunia benar-benar sempit.

Sampai dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan, aku masih saja diam dan tak bicara sepatahpun pada Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang sejak tadi tampak sangat akrab.

.

* * *

.

"Astaga ! Yifan ! Wajah tampanmu ternoda !"

Laki-laki itu menyentuh pipi kiriku. Sekalipun sentuhannya lembut, itu menyakitkan mengingat ada bekas luka disana.

"A, ah,"

"O, oh, maaf, maaf. Sakit, ya ?"

"Tak apa,"

"Oooh, tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin ! Apa yang harus aku katakan jika _fans_-mu menginterogasiku karena melihat kondisimu yang menyedihkan seperti ini ..."

Wajahnya cemberut sedih, tapi aku tahu itu dibuat-buat. Ia duduk di sampingku dan mulai mencecarku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Menggelikan sekali aku meladeni orang ini.

Jin Minshuo, biasa dipanggil Xiumin. _Baozi Prince_, begitu aku dan orang-orang disini menjulukinya. Sama sepertiku, sebagai mahasiswa asal negeri tetangga, juga sebagai salah satu orang paling beruntung yang secara cuma-cuma bisa mengenyam pendidikan di Yonsei. Kesan bagi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya adalah pria mungil ini begitu cantik. Awalnya aku juga beranggapan begitu. Tampaknya Xiumin bisa menjadi ancaman bagi para _flower boy_ di negeri ini. Aku sangat akrab padanya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, selain karena kemampuan Bahasa Koreanya yang sempurna, serta ia juga seorang yang ramah dan suka bercanda. Itulah sebabnya jika bertanya pada seluruh gadis lajang di kampus ini mengenai '_Jika kau pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, siapakah dia_ ?', pasti mereka semua akan serempak menjawab '_Xiumin !_'.

.

.

_Kau merendah, Yifan ..._

_Bukankah wanita selalu melirikmu,_

_dimanapun dan kapanpun kau jatuh dalam pandangan mereka ?_

_._

_Bahkan mereka juga memperhatikan bagaimana caramu memegang sumpit ..._

_._

_._

Entah mengapa dengan segudang kelebihannya itu, Xiumin menjadi tampak konyol di hadapanku. Tingkah laku dan gerak-gerik laki-laki ini sama sekali berkebalikan dengan kewibawaannya _menaklukkan_ ilmu pengetahuan (ya, dia sangat manja, dan sedikit _playboy_).

"Aah, jadi begitu ... Kau benar-benar pemberani Fannie ..." Lagi-lagi Xiumin memanggilku dengan panggilan khasnya. "Baik sekali orang bernama, Yi, Yi~ mmm, siapa tadi ?"

"Yixing,"

"Ah, ya, Yixing. Baik sekali dia,"

"Ya. Begitulah,"

Aku mulai malas meladeninya ketika Xiumin tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Yixing. Aku berusaha menghindar dengan mengalihkannya ke topik bahasan yang lain. Dan itu berhasil. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba-tiba didatangi oleh 'gadisnya', kami berpisah.

Siang ini, setelah malam kacau yang membingungkan dan menegangkan itu aku bermaksud mengunjungi Kyungsoo di apartemennya untuk menanyakan sesuatu - perihal bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Yixing. Aku berharap dia sedang tak ada kelas kuliah hari ini, atau tak sedang bersama teman-temannya.

Perjalanan dari kampus juga lumayan jauh. Sekarang sudah jam segini dan aku baru sampai di apartemennya.

Aku benar-benar memperhatikan sekitar lorong yang kulewati. Aku tak mau kecolongan jika ternyata para perusuh itu masih punya komplotan lagi.

Rupanya tidak. Kamar Kyungsoo sudah dekat. Dan semuanya aman-aman saja.

_._

_._

_Aman ? Sangat aman ..._

_._

_._

"Oh, iya, maaf hari ini aku agak telat. Aku baru saja mengunjungi tempat anakku,"

.

.

Kudengar suara wanita sedang menelepon.

.

.

Hmm,

Sepertinya dia nyonya kaya. Sangat terlihat dari pakaian dan aksesori yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Aku masih terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan wanita itu yang masih berdiri menghadap lukisan di dinding lorong sambil terus menelepon.

Sampai sesuatu yang mencengangkan terjadi.

.

.

"... soal Kyungsoo, menurutmu bagaimana ? Apa putrimu yang kemarin tidak tertarik ?"

.

.

Kyungsoo.

Namanya disebut wanita itu.

.

.

Aku tak tahu apakah dia memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Bibinya, atau malah ibunya ?

Oh, mungkin Kyungsoo yang lain.

.

.

"Oh ?"

.

"Ng ?"

.

.

Tak sengaja wanita itu berpaling ...

... tepat menghadap wajahku yang lewat di sebelahnya.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan tersambar petir yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi, hal ini sungguh terjadi ...

... saat ini.

Benar-benar tak kuduga. Wanita yang sedang menelepon itu ... Sangat mirip ibuku.

.

"_Demi Tuhan ..._"

_._

_._

_Tuhan mempertemukan kalian, berbahagialah ..._

_._

_._

Sungguh aku tak akan salah, ia benar-benar ibuku !

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan seseorang yang telah melahirkanku, walau aku hanya melihat wajahnya dari sebuah foto yang pernah paman tunjukkan padaku ?

.

Saking terkejutnya aku sampai bergidik mundur menyandar dinding.

Sekian lama proses kami berpisah, secepat ini pula di antara serba ketidaksengajaan, kami bertemu.

.

.

_... kejutan untukmu, sayang,_

_._

_._

Dan ...

... Kyungsoo. Nama anak itu terucap dari mulut orang ini.

Siapa dia ? Ibuku ? Atau ibu Kyungsoo ? Atau, atau jangan-jangan, Kyungsoo~

Tak salah lagi. Kyungsoo pasti anak kedua ibuku. Kyungsoo adalah hasil 'pemberian' suami barunya itu, aku yakin.

Astaga. Bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi seperti ini ?

_._

_._

_Bisa saja ..._

_Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Tuhan untuk menciptakan takdir seperti ini ..._

_._

_._

"Ka, kau ? Yi, Yifan ? Wu Yifan ?" Wanita itu menghampiriku. Ponselnya ia biarkan jatuh. Ia meraba-raba tanganku. Ekspresinya aneh, dia menatapku lamat-lamat seolah aku ini benda langka nan ajaib.

"A, ah," Aku bergidik mundur.

"Ini kau kan, nak ? Ini kau ? Ibu, ini ibu nak,"

.

.

"_Ba, b__agaimana orang ini bisa langsung mengenaliku __?__?_"

.

.

Sangat tak masuk akal, baru melihat wajahku sekilas, ia bisa tahu bahwa aku adalah anaknya. Padahal, wujudku sekarang tentu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terakhir dilihatnya dulu.

.

Wujud yang terakhir kali ia saksikan ...

... ketika ia meninggalkanku.

.

"Da, darimana kau tahu ?"

"Yifan ... Ibu selama ini selalu mengetahui perkembanganmu dari bibi, nak ... Ini ibu, sayang, ini ibu ..."

Tak ada waktu lagi bagiku untuk mengelak tak mengakuinya.

"Ja, jadi, selama ini ibu diam-diam masih menemui bibi ?"

Wanita itu menangis. Pelukannya jatuh padaku. Direngkuhnya tubuhku dalam-dalam - seakan tindakannya ini dapat mengeringkan air matanya. Dan aku hanya diam. Berkata apa ? Mulut untuk terbuka saja enggan.

Ya Tuhan. Cerita apa lagi hari ini ...

.

* * *

.

"Yifan ..."

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak aku mengakhiri ceritaku tentang bagaimana aku bisa saling kenal dengan Kyungsoo, aku hanya diam dengan sesekali memandang orang yang duduk di hadapanku sekarang. Jujur, aku berusaha untuk menikmati _backsound_ yang mewarnai suasana kafe ini.

"Hmm ?" Jawabku, sekenanya. "Ibu yang membawaku kemari. Jangan paksa aku untuk bertanya bagaimana kabar ibu sekarang,"

"Yi, Yifan … ?" Wanita itu sedikit merengek mendengar jawabanku barusan.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Bagaimana bisa ibu mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo ? Tega sekali ibu pada paman dan bibi, sampai membuat cerita bohong kalau kami meninggal dalam kecelakaan ? Lalu siapa orang yang duduk di hadapan ibu sekarang ? Hantunya ?"

"Sayang ... Kau tahu darimana soal cerita itu ... ? Kyungsoo sudah tahu jika kau kakaknya ... ? Jujurlah nak ..."

"Entahlah. Ia tak sengaja bercerita masalah orang misterius yang ia cari selama ini padaku,"

"Ma, maafkan ibu …" Matanya mulai basah. Bibirnya bergetar. Dan aku tak peduli. "Itu semua demi Kyungsoo. Ibu tak ingin ia nekat kabur ke Guangzhou hanya untuk mencarimu. Juga demi citra ayahnya, bagaimana presepsi publik nanti kalau ternyata ia pernah membawa kabur seorang janda migran yang miskin dari negara lain ? Ibu mohon, jangan ceritakan soal ini pada Kyungsoo,"

"Ibu … Sama seperti ayah. Ya, setidaknya aku paham, bahwa keluarga Wu yang telah hancur pun tak pernah mengharapkan kelahiran Wu Yifan ini,"

Aku melihat wajahnya semakin banjir air mata. Wajah yang membungkus sebuah emosi yang hancur berantakan. Jika dunia bisa berbicara, dunia pasti akan mendakwa bahwa ucapanku ini kelewat kejam. Sebenarnya tersirat perasaan takut, takut akan murka Tuhan terhadap anak yang telah durhaka ini.

"Yifan, maafkan ibu nak …" Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dan buku tabungan dari tasnya. "Ambillah ini, untuk mencukupi kebutuhanmu …"

"Apa maksudnya ? Ibu kira selama ini aku hidup kekurangan ? Lalu bagaimana biaya kuliahku ? Lalu dari mana aku makan selama ini ?"

Aku beranjak dari kursi.

Ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi.

"Ibu, uang tidak akan pernah bisa memahami perasaan manusia yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak membutuhkannya sekarang," Perlahan aku mulai meninggalkan wanita itu. "Aku tak akan mengatakan semua ini pada anak itu. Aku juga tak akan marah pada bibi yang merahasiakan pertemuan ibu dengannya dariku. Cukup yang lalu biarlah menjadi cerita yang melengkapi hitam-putihnya hidup. Banyaklah berdoa pada Tuhan, agar aku masih dapat memanggilmu 'ibu' jika kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti,"

"Tu, tunggu … !"

Aku sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakkannya.

Sudah, sudah cukup bagiku untuk kecewa dengan ingatan, apalagi harus melihat wajahnya secara langsung sekarang.

_._

_._

_Yifan ..._

_Kau meninggalkan wanita lemah itu dengan perasaan yang hancur tanpa sisa sekarang,_

_Apa kau sudah puas, sayang ?_

_._

_Tertawalah dalam kesedihanmu ..._

_._

_._

Batal.

Aku batal menemui Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan masalah itu. Bagaimana sampai seperti ini ? Bahkan masalah yang satu belum selesai, timbul masalah-masalah lain ? Siapa yang sangka, Kyungsoo yang sudah kukenal tiga tahun itu adalah orang yang lahir dari rahim yang sama sepertiku. Lantas, bagaimana caraku mengendalikan sikap jika sedang bersama Kyungsoo ?

Sepanjang jalan aku berusaha menahan beratnya kegoncangan hati dan pikiran. Akhirnya sia-sia. Di dalam bis semuanya tumpah begitu saja. Aku tahu beberapa orang memandangiku yang sedang sesenggukkan.

.

Seperti boneka kayu yang rusak.

.

Bahkan sampai di apartemen. Aku harus berjalan di tengah keramaian dengan wajah yang merah basah. Seorang wanita tua menghampiriku. Perlahan ia menyentuh bahuku. Entah iba atau apa.

"Nak, walaupun aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi aku tahu hidup ini berat. Ingatlah Tuhan, ingatlah Tuhan untuk mengatasi semuanya,"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap wajahku, seraya berusaha untuk tersenyum membalas nasihatnya barusan.

Tuhan, ampuni aku dan keluargaku ...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**It's Nightmare ... ?**

**.**

Wu Yifan | Lu Han | Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo | Kim Minseok | Kim Junmyeon | Park Chanyeol | Huang Zitao | Oh Sehun

_... and many more ..._

Disclaimer : Character's not mine, Gender Switch (for several cast)

Genre(s) : Drama, Romance, Triangle Love

.

.

.

_Chapter __2_

.

.

.

* * *

_Juli, 2012._

_._

Beranda dingin itu kini menjadi tempat**nya** merenung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Spot_ yang sangat baik. Cantiknya pendar lampu kota yang tampak dari beranda itu seolah berusaha menandingi remang bintang di angkasa. Orang yang berdiri di sana pasti akan mabuk keindahan karena menyaksikan semua yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Tapi tidak untuk **Luhan**.

.

.

Keindahan itu hanya ilusi ...

.

.

Tubuhnya ia biarkan diterpa angin. Dan pikirannya melayang, menjamah masa lalunya yang sebentar lagi _mungkin_ akan ia lupakan untuk selamanya.

.

_Masa lalu ..._

Ketika ia dan Yifan menikmati malam cerah dari atas _bukit pribadinya_,

Ketika Yifan menerangkan berbagai rasi bintang,

Ketika dengan lugunya ia memejamkan mata ketika Yifan menyuruhnya untuk memanjatkan harapan saat bintang jatuh melintas di atas langit mereka,

Ketika ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yifan mengecup keningnya,

_... masa lalu._

.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut setelah mengingat semua itu.

Setelah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu, Luhan merasa ia harus segera membuang rasa percayanya terhadap Yifan. Sama sekali ia tidak membenci Yifan. Sama sekali ia tidak marah terhadap Yifan.

Hanya saja ...

... ia merasa telah menelan mentah-mentah sebuah harapan kosong.

.

.

Pertahanannya kembali runtuh.

.

.

Air matanya jatuh. Ia sadar beberapa hari ini hidupnya tidak jauh dari yang namanya air mata. Ini bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya jika ia kecewa, bukan salahnya. Ia hanya merasa berat, berat untuk merelakan, merelakan hatinya, merelakan separuh jiwanya ...

... untuk orang lain.

.

.

Selain Yifan.

.

.

"... _maafkan aku_,"

_._

_._

_Jika semua sudah seperti ini, dimana kuasa Tuhan ?_

_Seakan Tuhan-lah yang memberikan harapan palsu untuk dua jiwa itu._

_._

_**Tidak**, itu tidak benar,_

_._

_Tidak ada yang dirugikan dalam drama nyata ini._

_Tidak ada yang tersakiti,_

_Tidak ada yang terkhianati._

_._

_Sebenarnya itu semua tidak ada ..._

_._

_Jika mereka semua mampu melihat dan merasakannya,_

_Dari dan dengan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya._

_._

_Semua, dimulai dari sekarang ..._

_._

* * *

_._

"Hmm ? Sejak kapan aku kenal dia ?"

"Ya,"

Dalam suasana senja yang tenang di tepian danau di taman kampus saat itu aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menanyakan tentang sejak kapan Kyungsoo bisa mengenal Yixing.

"Ooh ... Dulu dia tetangga sebelah rumah kami di Suwon."

"Hmm ..."

"Ya. Mereka adalah keluarga perantau yang ulet. Tak heran jika mereka bisa sesukses ini sekarang. Termasuk Yixing. Kurasa sejak lahir dia memang ditakdirkan sebagai seorang yang selalu bernasib baik, mungkin. Semasa kecil kami sudah akrab. Ah, ya, sejak sekolah pun dia sudah sangat populer. Karena ia pindah ke Seoul ketika lulus sekolah menengah pertama, kami sempat putus kontak. Sampai akhirnya kami tak sengaja bertemu di stasiun beberapa bulan lalu." Jelas Kyungsoo.

.

"Begitu ya,"

.

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kaget ketika kemarin kau begitu akrab dengannya. Kukira kau mengenal orang itu karena memang orang itu terkenal, tapi ternyata kau sudah mengenalnya dari dulu,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_, bagaimana skripsimu ?"

"Sudah 80%, doakan aku, ya,"

"Tentu saja. Hhhh ... Kuliah memang benar-benar menghabiskan usia muda untuk terus berkutat di kampus. Mana sempat terbengkalai gara-gara masalah itu pula,"

"Aku percaya kau bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, lagipula kau terlihat menikmatinya ..."

"Terima kasih," Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu aku berusaha menghiburnya. "Lalu, setelah lulus nanti apa kau masih tetap di d'Franc ?"

"Yah, kurasa sebentar lagi aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk mereka. Jangan katakan pada mereka, sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sudah melamar di bagian advokasi sebuah perusahaan. Mengejutkan, mereka mau menerimaku,"

"Ya ... Mungkin banyak penggemarmu yang kecewa nanti,"

"Penggemar yang mana ..."

"Oh, berbicara soal penggemar, bagaimana mengenai gadis yang itu ? Kau menerimanya ?"

"Bukannya aku ingin menyakiti perasaannya, terpaksa aku harus menolaknya. Syukurlah dia mau mengerti,"

"Eh ? Lalu, sampai kapan kau mau menunggu kakakitu ?"

"Siapa ?"

"Luhan-_noona,"_

_._

_._

Hening_._

_._

_._

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menunggunya. Lagipula, sepertinya ia sudah memiliki pria baik sekarang,"

.

"Benarkah ? Wajahmu mengisyaratkan ada sebuah kebohongan besar ..."

"Dasar,"

"Oh ! Sudah jam segini ! _Hyung_, maaf aku duluan, ya. Katakan pada orang itu aku tak bisa datang nanti malam. Sampai bertemu besok !"

"_OK_, _OK_ ... Hati-hati,"

Rupanya aku masih bisa mengendalikan sikapku ketika bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana selanjutnya, semoga semua rahasia masih diizinkan untuk tertutup rapat.

Bersamaan dengan langkah santai ini, tampak matahari mulai bersiap memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"**_... Wajahmu mengisyaratkan ada sebuah __kebohongan_**_** besar ...**"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

d'Franc.

.

Masih belum terlalu malam. Pengunjung masih beberapa. Atau hanya perasaanku saja, malam ini kafe ini seperti tampak muram. Entahlah. Tanpa Kyungsoo yang harusnya duduk di sebelahku dengan memainkan gitarnya, aku masih tetap menikmati aktivitasku malam ini.

Menurutku tidak juga.

Lagi. Aku melihat tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang, Luhan dan Yixing sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan. Tampaknya mereka baru datang. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan sebenarnya, karena ini bukan kali pertama ia datang kemari bersama Yixing.

.

"_Oh,_"

.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

.

Yixing juga tampak menyungging senyum.

.

Kubalas saja sapaan mereka dengan senyuman singkat dan lambaian tangan. Karena mulutku masih sibuk melantunkan lagu.

Yah, selamat menikmati makan malam berdua kalian.

.

.

.

.

Dan semua selesai. Waktu jeda untukku tiba.

.

.

.

.

Namun, waktu jeda yang biasanya kugunakan untuk istirahat dan minum ini berubah menjadi sebuah pertanda buruk. Agaknya _suasana muram_ di tempat ini bukan hanya sekedar perasaan.

.

Pemilik kafe datang. Ia memanggilku, untuk berbicara dengan beberapa pengunjung istimewa di pojok ruangan. Tak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Yixing. Aku masih sempat tertawa dan tersenyum ketika berbincang dengan tamu-tamu ini. Tapi, mata dan telingaku tak tahan untuk selalu melirik dan mencuri dengar apa yang sedang Luhan dan Yixing lakukan.

Sesuatu yang bisa meruntuhkan dunia terselip diantara pembicaraan yang tak sengaja masuk telinga.

_._

_._

_Bulan menangis untukmu ..._

_._

_._

"... mmm, a, aku tahu kalau kau lebih tua dariku, tapi, tampaknya perasaan ini tak dapat dipungkiri."

.

"Ma, maksudnya ?"

.

"Ng, kita sudah sangat lama saling kenal, mmm, dan, seiring berjalannya waktu, entah mengapa perasaanku terus terbawa olehmu. Aku tahu, aku tahu ini mungkin memalukan. Ji, jika kau marahpun, mmm, yah, itu memang hakmu juga. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu yang kuharapkan. _Noona-ya_ ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... aku menyukaimu. Mmm, maukah, kau menerima semua ini ... ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Yang benar saja ?!**_"

.

.

.

Apa-apaan ini ? Yixing menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan disini ?

"..."

"A, a~"

"Ka, kalau begitu, aku, aku tidak akan marah. Terima kasih, ya,"

"Jadi ..."

"Itu yang kau mau, kan ? Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku menyanggupinya. Jangan panggil aku _noona_, ya,"

"Luhan ... ?"

.

.

.

.

**Selesai ...**

.

.

.

.

Sudah, **habis**.

Waktuku tercekat sampai disini. Selama ini aku terlalu disibukkan dengan rasa cemburuku pada Yixing, sampai-sampai aku tak memikirkan bagaimana waktunya aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku pada Luhan. Waktu yang panjang itu rupanya benar-benar tenggelam pada malam ini.

_Waktu_ tampaknya sangat-sangat membenciku.

.

.

.

_... yang kau tak pernah tahu, hati__**nya**__ benar-benar sakit saat itu ..._

_._

_._

_._

Setelah mengetahui kejadian yang menyakitkan itu, aku mencoba benar-benar menenangkan perasaan. Aku terpaksa meminta Injoo menggantikanku, aku mengaku padanya kalau sedang tak enak badan.

Semua tampak memuakkan untuk saat ini, termasuk bernyanyi.

.

.

Aku berdiam diri di ruang ganti di belakang.

.

.

Namun suasana sepi menenangkan disini rupanya hanya bertahan tak sampai tiga puluh menit.

.

"Permisi,"

.

"Oh ?"

.

"Boleh aku masuk ?"

.

Tak diduga, Luhan datang menemuiku.

Kuizinkan dia masuk ?

.

"Oh, i, iya, masuk saja,"

.

Kuizinkan dia. Tapi kupikir ia hanya datang sendiri.

.

"Permisi,"

.

Memuakkan. Laki-laki itu rupanya ikut masuk.

.

Luhan menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapanku. Ia mulai berbasa-basi. Aku terlarut dalam percakapan dengannya. Sampai akhirnya, ia menceritakan semua yang juga tak sengaja kudengar tadi.

"Ja, jadi begitu." Pungkas Luhan.

Sebenarnya tak perlu dongengan seperti ini. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Sendiri.

"Oh. Bagus, kan ? Selamat. Semoga hubungan kalian bertahan sampai jenjang selanjutnya. Aku turut bahagia !"

Sungguh, ucapan munafik itu sangat berat terlontar. Aku lebih baik murung dengan jujur ketimbang harus tersenyum diatas keterpaksaan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Bubur basi.

"Te, terima kasih !" Luhan tampak sumringah.

.

Setelah kami bercakap-cakap sebentar, tiba-tiba Luhan merasa ingin ke toilet. Ia keluar, dan meninggalkan aku dan Yixing berdua di ruangan ini.

Tiba-tiba, Yixing berjalan pelan, lalu duduk di hadapanku. Mau apa dia ...

"Ada perlu apa denganku ..."

"Boleh aku bicara ..."

"Hmm ?"

"Aku tahu,"

"Ng ?"

.

.

"Kau terus mengamati kami. Ketika kami sedang duduk berdua, matamu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik kami, mungkin telingamu juga menangkap semua yang kami bicarakan,"

.

.

Anak ini, setajam itu perasaannya.

"Hm, tidak, mungkin perasanmu saja,"

.

.

"Kau menyukai Luhan,"

.

.

"H, hah ?"

"Aku dengar kau menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama. Ketika dia mengajakmu pergi bersama, kau lebih banyak menolaknya karena kau tahu bahwa aku juga ikut bersamanya. Ketika kemarin kau mengantarkannya yang membawakan kue impor ke tempatku, dari luar ruangan kau terus menatapku seperti itu. Bahkan tadi, kau sempat beberapa kali memandang tajam kami berdua. Aku melihat semuanya,"

"..."

Aku diam membelakanginya. Rupanya selama ini dia mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan dan yang aku lakukan. Sudah tak ada tempat bagiku untuk mengelak.

"Tanpa Luhan beritahu pun, aku sudah mendengar apa yang kau lakukan tadi." Aku mengaku.

"Kau suka padanya ? Mengapa kau yang lebih lama mengenalnya tak segera menyatakannya dari dulu ? Lalu kau menyadari apa yang aku lakukan padanya tadi, tapi mengapa kau diam saja ? Mengapa kau tak mencegah tindakanku ?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Untuk apa ... Untuk apa aku lakukan itu. Dia tampak lebih bahagia denganmu. Aku hanya sahabatnya. Sahabat yang hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia. Kalau ia lebih bahagia denganmu, mengapa aku harus mencegahnya ?"

"..."

.

_Cklak_ ...

.

"Maaf lama. Airnya sedikit susah keluar, hehe,"

Kehadiran Luhan menghentikan pembualan ini.

"Sudah selesai ? Kalau pakai toilet depan mungkin airnya lancar," Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, ya !" Ujar Luhan dengan memegang tangan Yixing.

.

Sangat manis ...

... sampai-sampai langit merasa mual karena melihatnya.

.

"O, oh, silahkan. Hati-hati," Ucapku pelan.

"Yifan ... Sebelumnya, maafkan aku kalau aku mendahuluimu," Luhan mendekatiku. "Semoga wanita baik segera datang padamu. Kau tampan, kau pintar, kau baik, kau sangat cocok dengan wanita yang lebih cantik !"

"Le, lebih cantik ? Lebih cantik dari siapa ?"

"Dari semua gadis yang pernah kau sukai ! Sudah, ya, kami permisi dulu. Selamat malam !"

Luhan segera menggandeng erat tangan Yixing, yang hanya melempar senyum terpaksa ke arahku ketika Luhan mengajaknya keluar. Untuk sementara aku menafsirkan itu sebagai senyum dusta.

_._

_._

_Bukankah kau yang penuh dusta ?_

_._

_._

Di malam ini, sesuatu yang kutakutkan selama ini akhirnya telah benar-benar terjadi.

Rupanya _janji_ di waktu itu hanyalah ilusi ...

.

.

"_Luhan, kau tahu, kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah benar-benar kusukai. Sayang semua itu hanya ada dalam bahasa hati. Yang hanya tersirat, sampai-sampai kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Yixing, mau tidak mau aku memang harus rela bahwa Luhan menjadi milikmu sekarang. Doakan agar aku dapat dengan mudah merelakannya, melupakannya. Salahku juga karena terlalu lama menunda untuk mengutarakan perasaan, dan semua memang sudah terlambat. Akan kubunuh kau kalau sampai kau tak membahagiakannya. Kau telah menodai tempat __ini, tempat__ yang kujadikan sebagai __bilik__ untuk __berburu__ se__titik__ senyuman__,__dan__ dengan tindakanmu barusan, kini tempat ini menjadi __sebuah catatan tiga dimensi yang __menyimpan sebuah ingatan pahit. Cukup sampai disini kau merusak semuanya. Jangan, jangan kau lakukan lagi ..._"

.

.

Hanya terus diam berdiri di bawah terpaan cahaya lampu, membuatku sampai-sampai tak mendengarkan bahwa ada suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan.

"Yifan ? Kau di dalam ?"

.

* * *

.

'**_Bibi, sampaikan pesan ini pada paman juga, ya. Maaf, tahun baru kali ini aku tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian di Guangzhou. Padahal aku sudah merindukan masakan buatan bibi. Tampaknya skripsi ini tidak memiliki waktu penawar lagi. Doakan aku ya. Semoga kalian dapat menikmati tahun baru dengan gembira. Xinnian kuaile :)_ **'

Begitu bunyi pesan singkat yang kukirimkan pada bibi di Guangzhou.

Di saat orang-orang merayakan malam _tahun baru tradisional_ ini, aku justru masih duduk di depan laptop sejak sore. Aku benar-benar berusaha untuk melupakan segala kejadian buruk kemarin-kemarin agar dapat fokus dalam skripsiku malam ini. Kurasa, hasilnya memuaskan. Jujur saja, yang terberat adalah ketika terkadang secara tak sengaja ingatanku tentang Luhan dan Yixing melintas di kepala. Butuh beberapa menit sendiri untuk merelaksasikan putaran pikiran dan menghilangkannya.

Namun, tampaknya godaan lain belum hilang.

.

_Dhuaarr ..._

_._

Suara kembang api mulai bersahutan di luar. Kubuka setengah gorden jendela. Kamarku yang menghadap lurus ke sebuah taman menyuguhkan suatu atraksi menarik yang sungguh sayang untuk terlewatkan.

Karena sayang terlewatkan itulah, rupanya godaan ini membuatku sejenak meninggalkan laptop dalam keadaan menyala untuk pergi keluar. Tak apa, lah. Aku sudah meninggalkan masa (dimana aku seharusnya) berlama-lama bersama paman dan bibi di Guangzhou dalam _tahun baru_ kali ini, apa iya aku juga harus melewatkan sejenak saja suguhan malam _pergantian tahun tradisional_ ini juga.

Kuperhatikan sepanjang jalan, tua-muda bergembira sambil mengacung-acungkan lampion gantung yang mereka bawa. Aku perlahan tersenyum, seolah sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar orang-orang ini.

.

"_Nih _!"

.

"Hmm ?"

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berlari ke arahku. Tangannya rapat menyodorkan sebuah lampion gantung berwarna merah-biru.

"Kakak tidak punya lampion ? Ini untuk kakak ! _Happy_ _seollal_ !"

Anak itu menggenggamkan batang lampionnya di tanganku, setelah itu tersenyum dan berlari mengejar dua temannya.

"Terima kasih !" Teriakku. "Selamat tahun baru !"

.

"_Hyung-ah_ !"

.

.

"Oh ? Kyungsoo ?"

.

Di luar dugaan, aku bertemu Kyungsoo di taman ini.

Kebetulan yang entah baik atau buruk ...

" Tidak pulang ke Suwon ?" Tanyaku pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku kebetulan memperoleh tiket besok pagi-pagi sekali. Lumayan lah, tahun ini aku bisa merasakan malam seollal di Seoul," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sendirian ?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang membeli kue di seberang,"

"Di, dia siapa ?"

Juga tak kalah mengejutkan. Rupanya, orang yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah ...

.

.

Yixing.

.

.

Dengan tersenyum lebar ia menghampiri kami, dengan membawa sebungkus roti yang berukuran besar. Mengapa harus dia lagi ?

"Yifan ? Kau disini ?" Sapa Yixing.

"I, iya,"

"Oh, Luhan sudah berangkat ke Guangzhou sejak Jumat kemarin. Tidak kesana ?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu,"

"O, oh, baiklah. Mmm, ah iya, ini untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah tahun baru,"

Tiba-tiba Yixing menyodorkan salah satu dari dua bungkus roti yang ia bawa.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih," Aku bermaksud pergi sekarang juga. Akibat kedatangan orang ini semua nyala kembang api di langit terlihat memuakkan bagiku.

"Tak apa, terimalah,"

"Tak usah repot-repot,"

"Ayolah, ambil saja,"

"Tidak,"

"Te~"

.

.

_Brakk ~_

_._

_._

"Kubilang tidak usah ya tidak usah ! Harus berapa kali aku mengulanginya ! Kau dengar tidak ?!"

.

.

"A, a~ ..."

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?!"

"Ma, maaf, kalau, kalau kau, kalau kau masih marah dengan~"

"Marah ? Dengar ! Aku sama sekali tak pernah membencimu karena kau bersama dia sekarang ! Silahkan ! Ambil dia ! Bahagiakan dia ! Paham ?! Jangan pikirkan aku, nikmati saja hubunganmu dengannya ! Marah padamu bukanlah hakku saat ini ! Walaupun kau menghadiahkan seisi langit kepadaku sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, aku sama sekali tak akan memaafkanmu karena kau sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa padaku ! Mengerti ?!"

"..."

Pikiranku yang panas saat itu tumpah begitu saja dalam ucapan pedasku barusan. Jujur semua terasa gelap ketika lidah ini menusuk perasaannya. Wajah Yixing yang menunduk kelam sama sekali tak membuatku iba. Setelah ucapanku berhenti, ia terpekur sama sekali tak berani menengadah menatap wajahku, tangannya pelan memungut berplastik roti yang jatuh ke tanah akibat gertakanku.

Aku pergi begitu saja. Yang terlihat terakhir disana adalah beberapa orang yang memandang aneh kepadaku. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti sangat keheranan dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya barusan. Sudahlah, jangan libatkan dia dalam cerita ini.

.

Benar-benar, benar-benar malam tahun baru yang memuakkan.

_._

_._

_Bodohnya, kau tak tau bahwa memakinya adalah sebuah penyesalan besar bagimu ..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_Brakk ~_

_._

Benda kedua yang kubanting adalah pintu kamarku sendiri.

Padahal maksudku hanya ingin menikmati suasana bahagia di malam seollal, yang ada justru malah, aish, adegan macam apa itu tadi. Apa yang aku lakukan ? Mengapa aku sampai gelap mata seperti tadi ? Apakah ucapanku menyakiti perasaannya ?

_._

_._

_Ya, dan kini hatinya lebih sakit dari pikiranmu ..._

_._

_._

Aku menatap kosong laptop di atas meja yang sejak tadi kubiarkan menyala.

"Hhhhh ..."

Baru saja aku duduk di ranjang, suara ketukan pintu mengagetkanku. Aku sudah tahu, pasti Kyungsoo yang datang. Karena hanya anak itu yang tak pernah menggunakan bel yang ada sebagaimana tamu lainnya.

.

"_Hyung_, ini aku," Suaranya terdengar samar.

.

"Kau datang sendiri ?"

"I, iya,"

Aku membukakan pintu. Kubiarkan ia masuk. Aku duduk di sofa, tapi ia masih saja berdiri. Aku melihat tangannya membawa sebuah bungkusan.

Itu roti, roti dari Yixing.

"Duduklah,"

.

"_Hyung_ ?"

.

"Ya ..."

"Mmm, maaf sebelumnya. Bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi ..." Kyungsoo diam sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia duduk disampingku. "Kau, kau masih tak rela jika Yixing~"

.

"..."

.

"Ma, maaf. Aku kemari hanya karena merasa kasihan pada Yixing. Di, dia benar-benar memohon padaku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu. Dia merasa sangat ketakutan di bawah. Maafkanlah dia,"

"Kyungsoo,"

"Y, ya ?"

.

"Maafkan aku,"

.

"Ng, soal apa ?"

"Aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal seperti tadi. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu padanya. Aku sama sekali tak menganggapnya sebagai orang yang kubenci, sungguh, semua yang telah terjadi biarlah berlalu apa adanya,"

"_Hyung_ ..." Kyungsoo memegang bahuku. "Adakah sesuatu yang membuatmu terbebani sampai seperti ini ?"

"Mu, mungkin juga," Aku melirik laptop di meja kamar yang terlihat sebagian dari ruang tamu ini. Tampaknya Kyungsoo paham maksudnya.

"Memang. Penat membuat orang mudah naik darah. Makanlah ini, siapa tahu sesuatu yang manis bisa meringankan beban pikiranmu," Ujar Kyungsoo dengan menyodorkan sebungkus roti.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Sampaikan pada Yixing, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perlakuanku tadi. Kalau ia sungguh-sungguh menerima permohonan maafku, aku ingin buktinya, dia harus bagikan roti-roti ini pada anak-anak di taman depan," Jawabku pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia memeluk bungkusan roti itu, seperti bocah yang begitu menyayangi boneka barunya.

"Kau suka anak-anak ?"

"Begitulah. Kau lihat lampion di meja itu ... Itu pemberian mereka tadi. Masa kecil yang sungguh bahagia, masih dapat merasakan bagaimana bahagia bersama keluarga seutuhnya. Andai aku juga memiliki adik kecil yang manis seperti anak-anak itu,"

.

"Aku juga ... Aku juga ingin memiliki kakak yang baik sepertimu. Entah benar atau tidak cerita ibu, jika ia masih ada, jika ia masih hidup, aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru untuknya,"

.

.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan.

.

Sekuat itu rasa yakinnya. Bagaimana tidak menyakitkan, orang yang ia nanti, orang yang ia harap kehadirannya, orang yang ia cari selama ini, **orang yang bahkan ia anggap sudah mati**, kini berada di hadapannya.

Hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh ...

.

"_Kyungsoo__ ... Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Berlipat dosaku karena membiarkan kebohongan ini memenuhi hidupmu ..._"

.

Tak ada penghalang apapun yang dapat mengekang tumpahnya perasaanku. Kupeluk tubuhnya. Aku tahu ia pasti keheranan. Tapi aku tak peduli ...

_._

_._

_Tuhan mengizinkanmu menangis malam ini. _

_Jangan sia-siakan air matamu ..._

_._

_._

"_H_, _hyung_ kenapa ?" Wajahnya polos menatapku, sungguh membuatku semakin iba.

.

.

.

"Selamat tahun baru ..."

.

.

.

_to be continued ..._

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita mini /?/ ini, juga terima kasih banyak buat yang udah bela-belain kasih review, ngefollow, dan ngefav juga ...

Maap banget kalo updatenya lemot, semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lancar.

_Xie xie nimen_ ~


	3. Chapter 3

_Januari 2013._

.

.

Langit bersolek dengan anggunnya malam itu.

Menghadirkan performa berlebih pesona yang siap menyihir setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya.

Di kota sebesar Seoul, langit malam yang cerah bermandi bintang – dengan tambahan bulan purnama – tentu sangat jarang terjadi. Mungkin langit kala itu sedang bersuka hati.

Malam itu adalah malam bahagia bagi dua orang yang sedang dalam ikatan istimewa.

.

.

Luhan ... dan Yixing.

.

.

Ya, kini Luhan resmi bertunangan dengan Yixing. Bertempat di rumah megah milik orang tua Yixing, pesta sederhana namun sarat kemewahan itu dihelat. Dari segala lapisan undangan yang hadir, termasuk kolega bisnis dan teman sejawat, keluarga dan sahabat, hingga para manusia-manusia menawan dari dunia hiburan. Mereka hanyut dalam arus tenang berupa kebahagiaan.

Terlebih bagi _mereka berdua_.

Luhan ...

Dengan busana demikian membuatnya bak dewi kahyangan yang terdampar di bumi. Kini ia resmi menjadi tunangan Zhang Yixing. Hatinya sudah ada yang memetik, dan ia rela akan itu. Luhan merasa menjadi gadis beruntung, diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga kaya raya seperti ini. Yang lebih menenangkannya adalah lebih dari itu – _fans_ Yixing berkenan menerimanya sebagai kekasih makhluk tampan itu. Wajahnya hanya berhias senyum berlebih indah yang tak terbantahkan.

Tapi di balik senyumnya ...

... ada duri tajam yang mengoyak hatinya.

.

.

_Malam yang indah itu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi seseorang di seberang sana ..._

.

.

Setelah pesta itu selesai, Luhan mencoba menglelilingi berbagai sudut rumah megah itu. Ada rasa penasaran yang menggelitik ruang pikirnya, untuk itu ia segera melakukannya, sendiri tanpa ditemani si tuan rumah. Sampailah Luhan di salah satu sudut halam belakang rumah itu. Ia mendapati pemandangan luar biasa. Langit begitu indah, menggoda perhatiannya. Ia segera duduk di sebuah bangku putih panjang, tak jauh dari kolam renang.

"_Cantik ..._" Gumam Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, bermaksud untuk mengabadikan langit cerah saat itu.

Tapi tujuannya itu batal terlaksana.

Ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya, ia mendapati sebuah pesan singkat, yang sudah masuk ke ponselnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dari Yifan ...

.

.

.

' **_Selamat malam ... Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa datang di malam bahagiamu, maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Pemilik d__'__Franc mengajak kami berlibur di Yokohama, kami akan disini sampai minggu. Bagaimana kabarmu ? Tentu saja Luhan dalam keadaan baik kan hari ini ? Haha, tentu saja lah, ini kan malam bahagia Luhan. Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu. Sekali lagi, maaf aku tak bisa datang, aku sungguh menyesal. Ng, ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya, kau pasti terlihat cantik malam ini. Kuharap semoga kalian bahagia. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yixing. Langit Yokohama malam ini sangat indah, semoga langit disana tak kalah berbahagia :) _**'

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang memaksa Luhan untuk menghentikan air matanya.

Semudah itu ia menangis ?

Tidak, butiran basah itu tidak jatuh sia-sia.

Luhan merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia tak tahu kata-kata seperti apa yang harus ia kirimkan sebagai balasan pesan singkat Yifan. Yang ia tahu Yifan benar-benar laki-laki berjiwa besar. Ia percaya.

Laki-laki yang dulu ia impikan untuk bisa menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya ...

... kini justru memberinya ucapan selamat atas pertunangannya dengan laki-laki lain.

.

.

_Dunia ..._

.

.

"Kau disini rupanya. Kakak mencarimu tadi,"

Suara laki-laki tampan itu memasuki ruang dengar Luhan.

Dan Luhan membalasnya dengan sungging senyum menawan. Air matanya menguap entah kemana.

Tapi bekas curahan luka hati itu masih terbaca jelas di wajahnya ...

"Hm, bulannya sedang bagus. Aku ingin melihatnya," Luhan berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok _raja malam_ di langit bersih.

"Mau ke lantai dua ? Dari beranda kita bisa lebih nyaman menikmati bulan purnama," Balas Yixing. Seraya ia duduk di samping Luhan, dan seperti kebiasaannya yang sudah-sudah – membelai rambut panjang Luhan dengan lembut. "Bagaimana ? Mau ?"

"... tidak, disini lebih baik. Ngomong-ngomong halaman belakang rumahmu luas sekali,"

"Kau suka ?"

"Ya ..."

Yixing tahu.

Sejak tadi Luhan tidak fokus berbicara padanya. Seperti ada tiga suasana berbeda yang menyatu. Nyaman, canggung, dan curiga. Luhan terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan lebih dari itu, ia tahu, bekas air mata di wajah Luhan.

"Luhan ..."

"Ya ?"

"Memikirkan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak,"

"... sungguh ?"

"Hm,"

Yixing sekilas mendapati sebuah nama yang terbaca di layar ponsel Luhan yang masih menyala. Di bawah beberapa baris kata, ada nama Wu Yifan disana.

Wu Yifan ...

Yixing merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya.

Bukannya ia ragu dengan cinta yang diberikan kekasihnya, hanya saja ia merasa sebagai seorang perompak yang telah secara paksa merampas hati Luhan dari seseorang.

Dari Yifan.

_._

_._

_Apakah ia berdosa besar ?_

_._

_Tidak, sama sekali tidak ..._

_._

_._

"Ngomong-ngomong ..."

.

.

.

.

"... tadi Yifan tidak datang,"

.

.

.

.

_Dgg~_

Frasa itu benar-benar memaksa Luhan untuk harus terkejut.

Ia tercekat dalam beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakui semuanya.

"Ya. Dia sedang di Yokohama," Luhan menatap Yixing teduh. Ia tersenyum – menghalau kesedihannya. "Dia mengirimkan salam untukmu,"

"Luhan ..."

"Ya ?"

"Tidak salah kan jika seseorang bertanya dengan jujur, dan orang yang ditanya itu menjawabnya dengan jujur pula,"

"Tentu tidak salah,"

"Kalau begitu~ aku ingin kau jujur,"

"... ya ?"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku ?"

.

.

.

Tercekat untuk yang kesekian kali.

Luhan harus dihadapkan dengan pemberontakan-pemberontakan kecil di dalam hatinya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan apapun dan siapapun. Termasuk hatinya dan orang-orang istimewanya.

Ia berusaha melepas segala kegundahannya.

Ia sadar, ia menjadi Luhan di hadapan siapa sekarang.

"Sangat,"

"Luhan ?"

.

.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu ..."

.

.

Yixing masih diam. Ia menatap mata Luhan dengan seksama. Mencoba _mengerti tanpa menerka_. Ia paham, tak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dari mata berkilau yang kembali basah karena air mata itu. Itu air mata kejujuran. Segera ia memeluk Luhan dengan hangat.

"Kau yakin pilihanmu tidak salah ?" Yixing mendesah tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Aku yakin,"

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku ingin buktinya ..."

Tiba-tiba Luhan melepas pelukan Yixing. Tak sampai tiga detik ia menatap mata laki-laki itu, segera ia menyerahkan bibir lembutnya kepada Yixing.

Ia relakan ciuman pertamanya sebagai pembuktian cintanya untuk laki-laki itu.

Basah. Angin dingin bahkan terhalau oleh gairah yang tercipta di malam itu. Bahkan wajah bulan pun merona malu.

Malam itu Luhan mengakui bahwa ia telah dikecewakan oleh keadaan. Tapi ia sama sekali tak merutuki nasibnya. Ia merasa ia-lah yang salah. Salah karena menggantungkan semuanya pada seseorang yang tak menganggapnya sebagai cintanya. Berpindah hati bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, tapi Luhan percaya bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan dapat dilalui dengan baik. Ia hanya butuh membiasakan diri, ia hanya butuh mengondisikan hati.

Ia sama sekali tidak melupakan kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama Yifan.

Tapi di lain sisi ia juga tak ingin mengingat semua kenangan itu ...

"_Yixing ... Wo ai ni_,"

_._

_._

_Yang mereka berdua tak pernah tahu ..._

_._

_Seseorang di belahan dunia yang lain sedang memandang langit malam dengan sayu._

_._

_Membiarkan angan-angannya terbang bersama angin malam._

_Melepas kekecewaannya dengan perantara air mata._

_._

_Padahal di sudut yang tak jauh darinya, semua orang dekatnya sedang berbahagia._

_Hanya ia sendiri yang tak mengenal kebahagiaan di malam itu._

_Hatinya sudah terlalu hancur._

_._

_Ia terpaksa menjadi seorang pembohong,_

_Pembohong yang membohongi dirinya sendiri._

_._

_Tapi jangan cela dia,_

_Ia sudah mati-matian berusaha menerima semua ini._

_._

_._

"_... __**kuharap mimpi buruk ini adalah akhir dari segalanya**__,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak,_

_._

_._

_Ini belum berakhir ..._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**It's Nightmare ... ?**

.

Wu Yifan | Lu Han | Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo | Kim Minseok | Kim Junmyeon | Park Chanyeol | Huang Zitao | Oh Sehun

_... and many more ..._

.

Disclaimer : Character's not mine, Gender Switch (for several cast)

Genre(s) : Drama, Romance, Triangle Love

.

.

.

.

_Chapter __3_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Mei, 2013._

.

.

Beberapa hari begitu cepat, melewati setiap minggu, menuju berganti bulan. Semuanya berlangsung, menghasilkan sesuatu yang disebut kejadian dan kebiasaan.

Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Luhan. Mungkin kebiasaan yang dihasilkan oleh siklus waktu, bahwa Luhan semakin nyaman bersama Yixing dan sahabatnya yang lain. Syukurlah, aku terlupakan_._

.

.

_Tahukah kau bahwa janji itu tak terlupakan olehnya ?_

.

.

Memang itu lebih baik.

Dengan demikian, leluasa sudah bagiku untuk merampungkan tugas akhir dan skripsiku.

"Yifan ?"

Xiumin memukul pundakku.

"Melamun lagi ? Astaga ... Buanglah sifat jelekmu itu," Ujarnya sambil menyendok makanannya. "Kuahmu menguap tuh,"

Xiumin mengetuk mangkuk mie dingin di depanku. Benar saja, air kuahnya kering karena sejak tadi tak kusentuh sedikitpun.

"O, oh, iya,"

"_Oh iya_, _oh iya_ ... Dasar," Xiumin cemberut. "Fannie, kau bilang padaku kalau kau bisa melupakannya, tapi sampai sekarang kau sepertinya tidak rela jika mereka bertunangan,"

Dan Xiumin mengatakan kalimat itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seolah kalimat itu tak memiliki arti bagiku.

Dasar.

"Jangan panggil aku Fa~ ah lupakan. Tahu darimana kalau aku memikirkan orang-orang itu ..."

"Wajahmu sudah tak mampu menampung kebohongan lagi, sayang ... Berhentilah menipu dirimu sendiri,"

"Aku kesal padamu,"

"Eeeeehh ? Kenapa ? Apa salahku ?"

"Kau hidup bergelimang wanita,"

"_Yaa_ !"

Tiba-tiba Xiumin panik dan menjitak keningku. Itu membuatku tertawa.

"Itu kan dulu, Fannie sayaang ..."

"Ya, ya, ya ... Kurasa semua memiliki takdir masing-masing. Jika memang aku ditakdirkan memiliki perasaan yang hampa, apa boleh buat,"

"_Baby_ ..." Ekspresi sedih wajah Xiumin tampak dibuat-buat. "Jangan bicara begitu dong. Mau kucarikan satu ?"

"Tak perlu," Aku tersenyum.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ? Sudah siap kau serahkan lusa ?"

"Ya. Semoga membuahkan hasil berupa kepuasan. Maaf ya, kau harus menungguku, padahal kau selesai lebih dulu,"

"_Don't worry baby_, kita kan janji untuk lulus bersama ? Benar ?"

"Yah, aku tahu, _Baozi__ Prince_ yang murah hati nan rupawan. Lalu, setelah lulus apa kau akan benar-benar kembali ke Beijing ?"

"Yifan, sebenarnya aku benci perpisahan ini, tapi institusi hanya menanggung beban hidupku selama aku masih terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa Yonsei. Jika aku bekerja di Korea, semua beban harus aku tanggung sendiri ..."

Xiumin menatap jendela. Kuperhatikan bola matanya menerawang langit. Ada diam cukup lama di antara kami.

"Kau tak ingin berpisah denganku, atau dengan gadismu itu," Aku menggodanya.

"Dengan kau juga, Fannie sayaang ..." Xiumin menarik pipiku. Menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu, berjuanglah,"

"Hm, kau juga harus berjuang ..."

Kami begitu nyaman bersama suasana kantin yang tak begitu ramai siang itu. Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Xiumin menunjuk sesuatu.

"Oi, coba lihat. Tumben anak itu datang ke kantin,"

"Hmm ? Siapa ?"

"Junmyeon. Itu, itu di pojok sana,"

Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat mahasiswa misterius itu disini.

Orang-orang bahkan menjulukinya sebagai 'pangeran kegelapan'. Dasar mereka.

Kim Junmyeon, aku mendengar namanya juga bukan langsung dari orang itu. Mungkin terbawa sifatnya, banyak meja yang kosong yang nyaman tapi dia malah memilih meja sempit di sudut ruangan, di bawah tangga.

"Bahkan akupun tak berhasil memasuki kehidupannya. Junmyeon benar-benar sulit ditembus. Sifatnya yang dingin dan penyendiri itu yang ia jadikan sebagai benteng untuk menutupi seluk-beluknya," Kalimat Xiumin mulai berlebihan.

"Bukankah kau sekelas dengannya ? Harusnya bisa lebih akrab," Balasku.

"Nah, kan ? Normalnya begitu. Hhh, sudahlah, jangan ganggu dia, dia sudah memiliki dunia sendiri dan aku yakin dia sangat menikmatinya," Ujar Junmyeon seraya melanjutkan menyantap makanannya.

Memang ...

Setiap orang sudah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Rasa ingin tahu berlebihan-lah yang terkadang memaksa kita untuk mencemari dunia pribadi masing-masing orang.

* * *

Malam yang tenang, namun dingin. Entah mengapa tak seperti biasanya di musim seperti ini. Baru saja aku menutup laptopku untuk beristirahat sejenak, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang menemuiku.

Tak biasanya ia datang mendadak seperti ini.

"Kau sibuk ?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan merebahkan tasnya di lantai.

"Ah, tidak. Malam ini sengaja kubuat senggang. Ada perlu apa ?"

"A, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tapi, kau jangan marah, ya,"

Aku mengerutkan pandangan. Apa anak ini mengalami masalah lagi ?

"Duduklah dan ceritakan,"

"Kemarin malam di d'Franc. Ketika kau dan Injoo tidak datang. Aku bernyanyi sendirian. Seusainya, entah mengapa beberapa orang mendekatiku. Aku heran, mereka mengaku sebagai perekrut dari ... Star Castle,"

"S, Star Castle ? Agensi besar itu ?"

"... aku yakin ekspresimu pasti begini. A, aku sama sekali tak mengira, mereka menawariku bergabung bersama agensi itu,"

"Maksudmu kau akan menjadi _trainee_ disana ?"

"I, iya. Dan, mmm, dan entah mengapa aku menyanggupinya begitu saja,"

Berita baik apa malam ini ...

Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan besar bagi Kyungsoo, ia secara tak disangka akan direkrut sebagai salah satu _trainee_ di agensi ternama itu. Masa depan menjadi seorang bintang jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Tapi bagaimana soal orang tua Kyungsoo ? Apakah 'wanita itu' (dan juga 'suami barunya' tentunya) mengizinkan Kyungsoo menentukan masa depannya sendiri dengan jalan seperti ini ?

"K, Kyungsoo, apakah orang tuamu~"

"Ahahaha !"

Mulutnya mengeluarkan tawa tanpa beban.

"Hm ?"

"_Hyung_, awalnya aku sempat putus asa ketika akan mengatakan hal ini pada ayah. Tapi tak kusangka, rupanya ia yang paling kegirangan begitu kuberitahu,"

"Lalu mereka ..."

"Ya ! Mereka membolehkannya !"

"Kyungsoo ... Kau datang kemari dengan wajah cemas seperti tadi, itu membuatku panik. Kukira kau akan mengeluh padaku kalau mereka melarangmu,"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo kembali murung.

"He, hei ?"

"Yang kukeluhkan bukan itu,"

"Lalu apa ?"

"Aku takut," Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Aku takut kau marah padaku, karena aku lebih dulu pergi dari d'Franc dan meninggalkanmu. Padahal dulu kau yang membawaku kesana, kau yang memperkenalkanku pada orang-orang baik itu. Tapi sekarang ..."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Kuusap rambutnya, terlihat manis - selalu lembut seperti rambut bayi.

"Tak perlu seperti itu. Berkesimpulanlah saat ini bahwa aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat bahagia ada keberuntungan yang berpihak padamu. Bergabunglah bersama mereka. Berjuanglah bersama mereka. Kau punya talenta, dan talenta itu menjadi jimat keberuntunganmu. Jadilah yang terbaik. Satu pesanku, jika kau sudah merasakan semua nikmat yang kau dapat, aku harap kau masih mengingat kami, setidaknya sebagai teman-teman lamamu,"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku. Kuprhatikan tatapan mata anak ini, seperti sebuah tatapan kosong ?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang masa depan ? Sesuatu yang indah bukan ? Datangilah masa depan yang indah itu. Nasib baik sudah rela datang sendiri menghampirimu, maka sambutlah _dia_,"

Bibirnya bergetar. Ia tertegun cukup lama. Aku kembali memberi senyuman padanya untuk menghapus raut muram wajahnya. Ia lalu memelukku erat.

"_Hyung_, seandainya dulu aku tak bertemu denganmu, aku pasti tak akan mendapat sesuatu yang istimewa seperti ini. Kau yang mengajariku bermain musik. Kau yang memperkenalkanku pada semuanya,"

"Sudahlah,"

"Dengan apa aku harus membalas semuanya ..."

"Satu saja. Izinkan aku menjadi penggemar pertamamu jika kau sudah_ debut_ nanti,"

Tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Kyungsoo tampaknya menemukan sebuah kelegaan yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Aku tahu semua sudah menjadi garis hidup masing-masing. Walaupun _buah rahasia_ (tentangku dan keluarganya itu) belum _jatuh di telinganya_, aku sangat bangga memiliki saudara sehebat dia. Dan mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan sangat jarang bertemu dengannya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Memang semua ini juga dibayangi ketidakpastian, bahwa kemungkinannya untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia cari (aku) selama ini menjadi amat sangat kecil, karena semua pintu kesempatan itu akan tertutup oleh kesibukannya seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan memang di atas senyuman pun juga ada sebuah konsekuensi di bawahnya.

.

.

.

"_Selamat, Kyungsoo ..._"

* * *

Beberapa minggu terlewat.

.

Kini kesibukanku tampak berbeda dengan biasanya. Setelah semalam melewati jam-jam yang paling menyedihkan. Ya, untuk terakhir kalinya suaraku terdengar di d'Franc. Waktu itu benar-benar kuleluasakan sebaik-baiknya - aku berusaha menyimpannya sebagai catatan tiga dimensi yang suatu saat mungkin dapat kubuka lagi lembar per lembarnya. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus pulang diiringi dengan _buah perpisahan_ yang sangat tidak mengenakan.

Setelah mereka kehilangan Kyungsoo, sekarang akupun juga harus hengkang dari sana. Teman-teman yang baik, dan tempat yang baik pula, pastinya mulai sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan.

Hari-hari belakangan aku lebih banyak berkutat dengan kampus dan perusahaan dimana aku akan bekerja nantinya. Waktu pengukuhan sudah di depan mata, itu tandanya kehidupan baru juga sudah menghampiriku. Semoga semuanya jauh lebih baik.

.

.

_Harapanmu,_

.

.

Dan akhirnya, hari pengukuhan itu datang.

Di auditorium besar ini kami semua berkumpul, menyaksikan satu per satu di antara kami maju, naik ke atas podium, menerima piagam dan ucapan selamat dari para pengampu di universitas ini. Mengakhiri masa studi yang berat, kurasakan suasana khidmat dan bahagia menjadi atmosfer segar yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Mereka semua datang dengan membawa anggota keluarga masing-masing, mengenakan pakaian formal paling sempurna yang mereka punya. Xiumin datang bersama ibunya. Ia sempat memperkenalkanku pada beliau sebelum acara dimulai, dan yang kutahu beliau adalah orang yang sangat ramah.

Bibi dan paman juga menyempatkan hadir, mereka jauh-jauh datang dari Guangzhou sejak kemarin lusa. Sungkan juga, tampaknya aku harus membayar tiket pulang untuk mereka. Itu bukan masalah, kehadiran mereka disini sungguh membuatku sama seperti mereka yang lain, sebagai seseorang yang masih memiliki apa itu yang dinamakan, keluarga.

Para mahasiswa berprestasi kini didaulat untuk naik ke atas podium. Masing-masing dari mereka adalah lulusan terbaik setiap program studi yang ditempuh. Untuk kali ini, Xiumin menjadi lulusan terbaik peringkat pertama di departemen kami, sementara, sama sekali tak kuduga, aku mendapatkan peringkat ke tiga. Ketika para pengampu menyerahkan medali dan piagam, ribuan pasang mata tertuju pada kami.

Dari tempatku berdiri, di deretan bangku tamu undangan aku melihat paman dan bibi dengan tersenyum lebar melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

.

.

_Wu Yifan, cakram kehidupan sedang menempatkanmu di posisi teratas saat ini, _

_maka berbahagialah ..._

_._

.

"Yifan, paman sangat, sangat, dan sangat bangga padamu !"

"Sukses, ya !"

Paman dan bibi menghujaniku dengan pujian begitu aku menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih ..."

"Tidak sia-sia kami membesarkanmu seperti ini, kini kau sudah menjadi laki-laki mandiri ! Ayo, kapan kau mulai melirik wanita ?"

Serentak kami semua tertawa lepas.

Ya, membahas perkara jodoh, mungkin itu bisa dipikir belakangan. Aku masih ingin fokus dalam pencapaian karirku selanjutnya.

.

_._

_Masa bodoh dengan wanita,_

_._

_Iya kan ... ?_

_._

_._

"Mana Luhan ?"

.

.

Bibi yang bertanya.

"A, iya, barangkali dia sedang bersama teman-temannya, atau mungkin Bibi Xi juga datang dari Jepang,"

"Hmmm, tahun baru kemarin ia memberi kami _parcel_ besar ! Jadi sekarang kami membawakan ini untuknya. Bisa berikan padanya kalau kalian bertemu ?"

"Apa ini ?"

"... ya, walau tak seberapa, hanya jeruk dari kebun kita. Tolong ya,"

.

.

.

"Fannie !"

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin datang menghampiriku bersama dengan sapaan konyol dan pelukan hangatnya.

"Oh, Xiumin ?" Balasku. "Ah, kenalkan. Ini temanku, Jin Minshuo, panggil saja dia Xiumin. Dia orang Beijing," Aku memperkenalkan sahabatku ini pada mereka berdua.

"Ah, _ni hao_ !"

Xiumin tersenyum dengan pipi merahnya.

"Ng~ Yifan, bisa ikut aku sebentar ?"

"Hm ?"

Tiba-tiba Xiumin mohon diri dan membawaku ke suatu tempat. Kami berjalan jauh keluar, dan dengan ini aku merasa heran.

.

.

_Tenanglah, kau memang akan mengalami sesuatu yang menyedihkan,  
tapi itu terasa manis ..._

.

.

Sampai kami tiba di kantin.

Xiumin masih tak berbicara barang satu katapun, walaupun berkali-kali aku menanyainya kenapa ia membawaku kemari. Tiba-tiba ia mendudukanku di salah satu bangku, yang memang tempat itu seolah sudah menjadi tempat mutlak kami ketika berada disini.

Bangku yang satu ini serupa dengan bangku lainnya, secara fisik.

Tapi bagiku ini adalah sebuah album memori. Berlebihan ya ...?

"... Yifan, kau tahu, bagiku tempat ini seolah telah menjadi objek permanen kenangan kita," Xiumin berkata pelan. Dan tatapan matanya berubah. "Di tempat ini aku tahu siapa namamu. Di tempat ini kita saling kenal dekat,"

"..."

"Ya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sekarang kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan, pun aku juga tak sampai satu hari lagi berada disini. Hei, bagaimana aku sangat merindukan kalian nanti. Dia, dan kau ..."

Dan untuk kali pertama aku melihat ada air mata yang keluar dari mata bening Xiumin.

Ia tampak menahannya dengan tawa kecil, tapi tetap saja air matanya mengalir.

Melihatnya seperti ini, bagaimana hati tidak terasa sakit ...

"Xiumin … ?"

.

"Selamat tinggal ya, _My __Fa__nnie_ …"

.

"Jangan," Seketika menyanggah ucapannya. "Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena itu berarti kau meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk segala memori dan kenangannya, tentang kita, tentang semuanya,"

Xiumin lamat-lamat memandangku. Aku tahu hatinya tampak ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Jika ini titipanmu, baiklah. Aku akan membawa itu semua. Akan kutata rapi semua ini di dalam ingatanku, tak akan kubiarkan seserpihpun yang tercecer. Aku sebenarnya tak rela jika salah satu harapanku belum terkabul sampai sekarang," Matanya semakin memerah. Menggenggam tanganku, hingga aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di tanganku ini. "Yaitu melihatmu _bahagia_, sebagai Wu Yifan yang lebih mengagumkan. Aku percaya kau dan _dia_ akan memiliki kenangan indah kembali, aku percaya,"

.

.

_Yifan, bahkan doa orang lain mengalir begitu tulus untukmu ..._

.

.

"Xi, Xiumin ..."

Dalam diamnya ia masih menatapku.

"A, ah, ahaha …" Tiba-tiba Xiumin menyeka tepi kelopak matanya. "Bodoh, apa yang aku lakukan, kenapa menangis,"

"Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan padaku sisi lemahmu,"

"Fannie …"

.

"Hai !"

.

Rupanya ada satu lagi.

Ada seseorang yang datang dan seketika duduk di sampingku.

Sohee, wanita yang telah menggugurkan ke-_playboy_-an Xiumin. Seorang mahasiswi sastra yang berusia lebih tua dari Xiumin (dan aku).

"Wah, kau mengumpulkan kami disini, ya," Sapa Sohee dengan senyum simpulnya, lalu duduk begitu saja di sampingku. "Ah, sayang ? K, kau kenapa ?"

"T, tidak ada apa-apa," Xiumin segera menyembunyikan jejak tangisannya. Soohe hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Aku jadi tidak enak ... Xiumin, harusnya kau yang duduk disini," Aku menggoda Xiumin.

"Tidak, tidak perlu ..." Sohee menahanku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ..." Lirik Xiumin tak suka. Aku tau itu dibuat-buat.

Aku dan Sohee beradu pandang, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Jangan lupakan aku, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Sohee menggenggam tangan Xiumin.

"Aaaahhh, tidak, tidak, tidak akan aku melupakanmu ... Pasti !" Balas Xiumin.

"Ehm, pemandangan ini sedikit mengganggu," Godaku.

"Fannie sayaaang, Fannie cemburu yaaa ..." Laki-laki ini mulai kambuh dengan aksen bodohnya. "Sini, sini, kita abadikan momen ini dengan foto bersama !"

"Ayo, ayo !" Sohee tanggap merespon.

Dengan gaya bicara demikian kuanggap mereka seperti sejenak kembali ke usia remaja.

.

"_Three_, _twooo _... _One_ ! _Smile_ !"

.

Larut dalam perpisahan kecil yang bahagia. Aku memang tak bisa mengantarkan Xiumin ke bandara besok pagi, untuk itu hari ini aku merasa (sangat) beruntung karena tanpa kuduga sebelumnya anak ini tiba-tiba membawaku kemari.

Dan lagi-lagi perpisahan. Aku begitu membencinya (perpisahan), tapi mengapa hari-hari belakangan ini (perpisahan) sering menghampiriku. Sesuatu yang paling berat adalah melepaskan teman-teman terbaik ini pergi melalui jalan hidupnya sendiri-sendiri.

Yang kutahu, seberapa besar sekat yang menghalangi, persahabatan sejati adalah sesuatu yang abadi, bersama ingatan dan kenangan yang menyertai.

.

.

.

"_Jin Minshuo, mungkin kau adalah salah satu hadiah terindah untukku dari Tuhan. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku ..._"

* * *

"Oh, Yifan !"

Aku baru saja kembali dari kantin untuk menghampiri paman dan bibi di auditorium. Dari kejauhan terlihat Luhan melambaikan tangan, dan berjalan menghampiriku. Oh, dia bersama Yixing.

.

.

_Jangan menolak untuk melihatnya, dasar munafik ..._

.

.

"Hmm ?"

"Yifan, dari mana saja ?"

Dia bertanya seperti itu dan _itu_ membuatku geli.

"Memangnya ada apa ?" Belum tepat rasanya memberikan senyuman, apalagi dengan keberadaan Yixing di sebelahnya.

"Selamat !" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya sembari melempar mimik wajah kelincinya. "Kau resmi menjadi seorang sarjana hebat !"

"Ya, terima kasih. Selamat untukmu juga," Kali ini senyuman keluar dengan sendirinya.

Yixing hanya diam di belakang Luhan dan belum berkata sedikitpun. Aku tahu di balik wajahnya yang sumringah itu ada rasa canggung yang terpendam.

_._

_._

_Jangan menerka-nerka, kau bukan ahlinya ..._

_._

_._

"Ah, Luhan, ada titipan dari bibi," Aku memberikan bungkusan yang kubawa kepada Luhan. "Terimalah,"

"Ah, apa ini ?"

"Karena kau telah memberikan buah tangan yang membuat mereka kegirangan ketika tahun baru kemarin, jadi mereka memberi balasannya untukmu,"

"Wah ... Terima kasih, ya ! Salam untuk paman dan bibi !"

"Ya. Sama-sama,"

Yixing (yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam bersama senyumannya) perlahan melangkah menghampiriku. Tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, lalu melingkarkannya di tubuhku. Erat sekali ia memelukku dan itu semua membuatku, bertanya-tanya.

.

.

"_Yixing ?_"

.

.

"Selamat !"

.

.

"Ehm, ya. Terima kasih,"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari polah gerik tubuh Yixing yang menempel erat di tubuhku. Ini sungguhan. Bahkan detak jantung kami saling bertemu. Rupanya aku salah. Rasa canggungnya ternyata sudah hilang, Yixing begitu rileks dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Memelukku, mengusap punggungku, serta ucapan selamat yang keluar dari mulutnya, semuanya sangat mustahil (dan begitu jauh) dari sandiwara.

Sekat di antara kami, sepertinya telah runtuh.

.

.

_Dia sudah seperti ini dan kau masih mau membencinya ?_

_._

_Hati-hatilah dengan sifatmu,  
bisa saja suatu hari kau akan menyesal pernah membenci orang ini ..._

.

.

* * *

"Bibi,"

"Ya ?"

Aku tak peduli seramai apa lobi bandara saat ini. Asalkan kami bisa duduk bersebelahan dan masih ada waktu untuk berbicara, itu bagus.

"Boleh aku bertanya~ sesuatu ..."

Tak ada penekanan dalam ucapanku namun entah mengapa itu membuat bibi tampak terkejut.

"Ya ?"

"Bibi, aku ingin bibi jujur,"

"I, iya, baiklah. Ada apa ?"

.

.

.

"Sekarang ibu dimana ?"

.

.

.

Itu sangat singkat. Hanya tiga kata, tidak lebih. Apakah jawaban bibi juga sesingkat itu, atau bahkan lebih panjang, entah. Diamnya cukup lama bersama pandangannya yang beralih ke lalu-lalang orang-orang yang berkerumun memasuki pintu utama. Sampai akhirnya ia menatapku dan mulai merangkai kalimatnya.

"Suwon," Ia berkata, yakin. "Bersama keluarga barunya yang~ sepertinya lebih baik,"

"Oh,"

"Yifan, jangan pikirkan~"

"Seandainya ibu datang menemui bibi, apakah bibi akan memaafkannya ?"

.

.

Tercekat karena kalimatku, bibi kembali terdiam dengan tatapannya padaku. Kami semua sama-sama dibingungkan oleh bagaimana cara untuk bercatur lidah.

"Mu, mungkin, mu~"

"Hei ! Dua tiket sudah di tangan ! Ayo lekas masuk !"

Kedatangan paman memecah percakapan kami. Memang aku yang memberinya uang untuk membeli tiket pulang ke Guangzhou.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa diam saja ? Pesawat berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi, ayo lekas !" Paman mengangkati barang-barangnya. "Yifan, terima kasih ya ! Jaga dirimu baik-baik ! Jika ada kesempatan, jangan khawatir, kami akan datang lagi tanpa menyuruhmu menjemput kami di bandara atau memberi kami uang untuk tiket pulang !"

"Ahaha, iya, sama-sama paman. Hati-hati di jalan,"

Aku membantu paman mengemasi barangnya. Sementara ekspresi wajah bibi masih masam, akibat kebuntuan di tengah pembicaraan kami tadi, mungkin.

"Bibi, lupakan soal yang tadi. Aku hanya bercanda," Aku memberikan tas padanya. "Hati-hati, ya,"

"Ya. Terima kasih," Kali ini senyum di wajahnya tampak tanpa beban.

Dengan lambaian tangan, aku kembali merasakan cukup kesepian setelah mereka tak ada lagi dalam pandanganku untuk saat ini.

Masalah jawaban bibi tadi, lupakan.

* * *

Sesuatu yang berjalan itu bernama waktu ...

.

Berlalu ringan seperti angin,

.

Untuk kali ini aku berhasil mendapat pengalaman baru.

Termasuk suasana, dan tentu, orang-orang baru di sekitarku. Melalui hari dengan bekerja di bagian advokasi sebuah perusahaan multinasonal, dan sebagai konsultan hukum. Aku sedikit takut memang jika terbawa suasana yang terlalu santai, dan karena itu, aku mulai mendalami ilmu dan pengalaman untuk menjadi seorang, pengacara _freelance_.

"Sunggyu, aku duluan,"

"Eh, oh, ya, ya, hati-hati !"

Laki-laki bermata hamster itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Orang-orang baru ini cukup menyenangkan.

Aku memang terlahir sebagai laki-laki pemilih, sangat sensitif dengan pembawaan suasana lingkungan. Jika semua itu membuatku nyaman, aku akan betah dan tahan. Tapi jika tidak, yang ada justru pemberontakan perasaan yang tak berujung.

.

.

"_Oh ..._"

.

.

Tiba-tiba teringat dengan _orang-orang lama_.

Bagaimana kabar mereka ?

Bagaimana kabar Xiumin ?

Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo ?

Bagaimana kabar Luhan ?

Bagaimana kabar ... Yixing ?

.

.

Aku masih belum bisa terlepas dengan Xiumin walaupun sesekali kami bertegur sapa di media sosial dunia maya, itupun sangat jarang. Terakhir kali kabar tentangnya adalah berita gembira bahwa Sohee telah dipindahtugaskan sebagai koresponden di Beijing oleh perusahaan surat kabar tempatnya bekerja. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Xiumin sekarang.

Kyungsoo telah pindah di _dorm_ milik agensi, sebulan sekali memang ia menghubungiku dan terkadang sebaliknya, tapi akhir-akhir ini semuanya tampak sepi berkat frekuensi kesibukannya (dan kesibukanku) yang melebih.

Aku tahu Luhan pasti sibuk dengan novel perdananya, ia semakin naik daun pada beberapa bulan belakangan berkat fiksi-fiksi menariknya.

Dan Yixing ...

Mengapa namanya yang terdesis di pikiran ? Iyakah dia juga termasuk orang yang dekat denganku atau aku adalah orang yang dekat baginya ? Jujur aku masih ingat terakhir kali ia memelukku dengan hangat tanpa beban. Salahkah aku menilainya selama ini ? Salahkah menilainya sebagai seorang yang menghancurkan impianku untuk bisa bersama Luhan ?

.

.

_Kau __sendiri__ yang __menciptakan sebuah tanda tanya _...

.

.

Mengapa pikiran buntu yang kotor itu baru bisa hilang sekarang ? Jodoh adalah suratan Tuhan, dan aku wajib percaya. Jika Luhan bukan bagiku namun _baginya_, harusnya itu bukan masalah. Dia laki-laki baik, aku percaya Luhan pasti bahagia dengannya.

Aku yang jahat ...

Teringat ketika _amarah semu__-_ku selalu mewarnai dialog-dialog kecil di antara kami. Tapi ia masih bersama senyumnya yang ramah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia marah dan berkata kasar padaku, ia tak pernah membalasnya. Lidahnya putih bersih, berbeda dengan lidahku yang mudah tersulut api. Kuharap Luhan tidak mengetahui semua keburukanku pada Zhang Yixing.

Meminta maaf ...

Agaknya memang itu yang benar. Ah, semua membuatku semakin merindukan individu-individu masa lalu itu. Dimana mereka sekarang ? Harusnya ini tak mengkhawatirkan, Seoul bukan pulau terpencil di tengah-tengah kungkungan samudera ganas. Mereka masih menginjak tanah yang sama denganku (tapi tidak untuk Xiumin).

Luhan, Yixing.

Dimana kalian sekarang ...

* * *

Hongdae.

Langit cerah menguasai minggu pagi ini.

Disana langit biru, awan putih berserakan seperti buih laut yang pecah diayun ombak. Cantik.

Aku suka ini. Berjalan sendiri di tengah keramaian yang bahagia. Suara riuh itu entah mengapa bagiku memiliki sebuah, sensasi.

.

.

"_Ng ?__Yixing ?_"

.

.

_Giant screen_ disana menayangkan _showbiz entertainment_ dengan Yixing sebagai salah satu penyiarnya. Lama tak menyaksikan wajahnya bahkan di layar kaca sekalipun. Apakah aku yang menghindari televisi atau dia yang jarang muncul ? Tentu saja aku yang memang menghindari televisi.

.

"**_... producer Nam Daejung of Star Castle Entertainment announced his plans to debut a new boy band in March 2014. Temporarily named XO, the group appeared to have consisted of only five members when a photo of them in a dance studio was leaked online. In April 2013 later, Nam spoke about the group in a Hallyu Business Seminar held in ..._**"

.

Semua yang kulihat dan kudengar mengingatkanku pada ... Kyungsoo.

Mendebarkan sekali, bagaimana perbedaan sebelum dan setelah ini padanya, pasti akan menakjubkan melihatnya dari (dan dengan) sisi atau _image_ yang berbeda dari (Kyungsoo) yang dulu. Aku tak sabar menunggunya. Aku harus menjadi penggemar pertamanya.

"Hm ?"

Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan wajah salah satu penyiar di layar itu.

Yixing.

Matanya. Tatapannya berbeda dengan yang biasa. Berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku memang tak begitu ahli (benar-benar bukan ahlinya) membaca wajah, sifat, dan perasaan seseorang dari gestur dan gelagat tubuhnya, tapi aku tahu ekspresi itu menunjukkan suatu yang berbeda. Menyimpan apa itu yang dinamakan sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

Berlebihan ...

Mungkin dia hanya lelah. Dia orang sibuk, dengan segudang aktivitasnya bisa saja itu semua mendatangkan lelah baginya.

.

.

_Dia lelah memperjuangkan sesuatu untukmu, hargailah sedikit, bodoh ..._

.

.

Aku melanjutkan melangkah bersama keramaian. Sampai semuanya terhenti ketika pandangan ini tercekat sesuatu.

.

.

"_Ju__, Junmyeon __?_"

.

.

Aku melihat orang yang secara spontan kusebut namanya itu di tengah keramaian.

Kim Junmyeon.

Ia melangkah sendiri, bersama segelas minuman (aku tak tahu itu minuman apa) di tangan kanannya. Terakhir kali aku menjunpai sorot matanya ketika sekilas ia menoleh tepat ke wajahku saat pengukuhan di universitas beberapa bulan lalu.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan meneriaki namanya berharap ia bisa mengatakan '_Hai_' padaku, atau paling tidak jika ia hanya melirikku itu mungkin cukup.

Tapi Junmyeon tak mendengar.

Aku berusaha menghampirinya yang terus berjalan. Lalu-lalang riuh ini cukup menghambat semuanya.

Dan akhirnya ia hilang ditelan kerumunan.

Melihat batang hidungnya sekarang justru membuatku semakin menaruh curiga pada laki-laki misterius itu.

Ah sudahlah ...

.

.

.

"Yifan ?"

.

.

.

"Oh ?"

Suara lengking itu mengetuk telingaku. Aku terbelalak melihat sosoknya. Baru saja aku menyaksikannya di _giant screen_, kini ia berdiri di hadapanku bersama senyum khasnya.

Benar-benar kebetulan yang buta. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, disini.

.

Zhang Yixing.

.

Menyapaku, disini.

Bertemu, disini.

Setelah sekat waktu yang lama itu, sekarang aku kembali menatap wajahnya. Ah, Yixing, lagi-lagi sorot matamu yang berbeda kembali membuatku berpikir.

Lupakan.

Kucoba untuk bersikap biasa padanya. Dia bukan lagi orang sial yang kubenci, sungguh. Aku lebih baik dicap munafik ketimbang terus menganggapnya negatif.

Aku melihatnya sebentar dan mulutku baru setengah terbuka untuk membalas sapaannya, namun seketika Yixing menyambarku dengan sapaannya.

"Lama tak jumpa !"

"Ah, iya," Sapaannya sungguh ramah tanpa beban. Aku pun harus tak kalah ramah. Akan kucoba. "Yixing, bukannya kau sekarang ..."

"Kau melihat yang disana itu ? Itu siaran ulang,"

"A, ah, begitu. Lalu sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Ngg, hanya~ aah ! Tunggu, bagaimana kalau~ "

.

_**to be continued ...**_

* * *

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya ...

Mau kasih review monggo, ndak ngasih juga rapopo ...

_Xie xie nimen ~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Samudera itu berair tenang ..._

_Damai bagai senyum Sang Pencipta._

_Di tengah kungkungannya terhampar sebuah pulau kecil,_

_Dengan sebatang pohon cemara pantai yang memayunginya ..._

_Gagah layaknya pesiar imperium abad pertengahan._

_._

_Waktu seperti roda ajaib yang senantiasa berputar._

_Membawa masa dan zaman,_

_Serta kondisi dan keadaan._

_._

_Waktu adalah payung dunia._

_._

_Di tengah usia si pohon yang sedang gagah-gagahnya,_

_Tuhan menguji kekokohan si pohon._

_Dari luar batangnya tampak tegap jumawa,_

_Tapi bagian dalamnya rapuh dan goyah akibat ulah si rayap._

_._

_Pelaut-pelaut yang memandang pohon itu masih sibuk dengan kekaguman mereka  
akan si pohon,_

_._

_Sementara si pohon sendiri sedang berjuang melawan renta ..._

_._

_._

_._

_Ini,_

_Adalah analogi dunia__**nya**__ ..._

_._

_._

_._

_Awal November, 2013._

_._

_._

Yixing mendapati dirinya berjalan lesu menaiki belasan anak tangga di rumah megahnya. Keadaan sepi yang dirasakannya merupakan sinyal bahwa semua penghuninya sudah masuk di alam lelap. Ia melirik jam besar di sudut lorong, tertera padanya pukul sepuluh tepat.

Membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Meletakkan apa yang dibawanya di atas tempat tidur berlapis sprei bulu berwarna abu-abu hangat. Ia duduk di kursi, tepat menghadap ke jendela kaca yang menyajikan pemandangan halaman belakang rumahnya. Mendesah pelan, seraya memungut sebuah benda elektronik dari saku celananya.

'** _Hyung, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu. Tadi kakak menjemputku, jadi aku pulang dengannya. Kebetulan kami ada perlu. Oh iya, bolehkah aku minta bantuanmu ? Tolong katakan pada produser Jieun bahwa aku mungkin sedikit terlambat menghadiri pertemuan membahas konsep MV-nya, besok aku ada urusan mendadak sampai jam sebelas siang. Mohon bantuanmu hyung, maaf aku merepotkan. Selamat malam._ **'

_Send_.

Mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada manajernya. Kemudian kembali menatap apa yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat naik.

Tapi itu sama sekali bukan lambang kebahagiaannya.

Itu adalah pancaran dari luka hatinya.

Seketika ingatannya kembali memasuki dimensi waktu kilas beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika ia yang duduk bersama kakaknya menghadap seseorang yang menjelaskan sesuatu panjang lebar pada mereka. Ketika ia merasakan telinganya seperti dimasuki oleh pasukan-pasukan pemberontak yang datangnya tak tentu rimba. Ketika ia mencoba pasrah tapi itu begitu berat terlaksana.

Hati dan pikirannya sedang sakit sekarang.

Ia menoleh pelan, menatap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia meraihnya, kembali membaca frasa demi frasa apa-apa yang tertera padanya. Walaupun di akhir tulisan itu adalah kata-kata yang senantiasa meledakkan akal sehatnya setiap kali ia membacanya.

Yixing masih tak percaya.

Senyum sedih di wajahnya masih bersemayam. Ia memandang langit dengan tatapan kelam. Banyak hal terjadi hari ini tapi ia masih belum juga paham. Ia tak percaya mengapa ia yang harus mengalami semua ini. Ia belum siap. Ia belum siap baik untuk orang lain, maupun untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yixing masih ragu untuk memberikan kabar ini pada seseorang ...

... yang sangat dicintainya.

.

Luhan.

.

Ia percaya ia adalah manusia yang selalu belajar dan belajar untuk menjadi makhluk Tuhan yang bersabar dan berserah sepenuhnya dalam menerima kenyataan. Manis atau pahit. Bukan rasa yang menjadi acuan. Bukan suasana yang menjadi tumpuan. Melainkan isi dari kejadian itu sendiri, adalah sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi pelajaran bagi setiap ciptaan Tuhan yang menerimanya – termasuk dia. Ia tak ingin hidup bergelimang dusta. Ia benci apa itu yang dinamakan _kemunafikan_. Ia bukan tipikal seseorang yang gemar dan lihai untuk menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

.

Tapi mulai hari ini, keadaan memerintahkannya untuk menjadi sosok yang _munafik_.

.

Ini demi kebaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang belum mengetahui kondisinya yang sejati. Selain kakaknya, dan mungkin, selain keluarganya. Ada banyak lingkaran manusia di luar sana yang menjadi bagian dari hari-hari Yixing.

Luhan hanyalah salah satunya.

Walaupun esok dan selanjutnya ia harus menjadi orang _munafik_, tapi tolong izinkan saja Yixing menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk malam ini. Menjadi dirinya yang masih terkejut dengan semua yang dialaminya ini datang secara tanpa duga. Menjadi dirinya yang masih terlalu dini untuk harus pasrah menerima semua ini.

_Manikam kembar_ itu mengeluarkan bulir jernih sebagai lambang isi hatinya.

Bulir yang tumpah begitu saja menghujam wajahnya.

Temaram remang lampu itu hanya bisa memayunginya dari kegelapan, tapi tak bisa menuntunnya keluar dari kegundahan hatinya yang sedang dibanjiri kabut kelam.

.

.

Sementara di balik pintu yang terbuka itu ...

Seorang wanita memandangnya dengan perasaan tak kuasa.

Entah mengapa begitu banyak air mata yang tercipta di kediaman keluarga Zhang malam ini.

.

.

Mimpi buruk seperti apa ...

.

.

"_Apakah ini kutukan darinya karena aku pernah membuatnya sengsara ... ?_"

_._

_._

_... jawabannya adalah tidak,_

_._

_._

* * *

"Terima kasih !"

Yixing tersenyum dan meninggalkan meja panjang itu dengan langkah santai. Seraya memandangi tiga benda tipis yang tergenggam tangannya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika sekilas imajinasi akan sesuatu melintas di alam pikirnya.

Laki-laki itu baru saja mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Walaupun untuk mendapatkannya, ada sedikit, semacam perjuangan. Di tengah jadwal padatnya ia rela datang sendiri ke tempat penjualan benda yang diinginkannya itu. Setelah ini pun ia harus kembali sebagai dirinya yang memiliki segudang aktivitas. Tapi, lelah adalah fiksi belaka baginya, jika menyangkut masalah ini.

Harga benda itu pun terbilang sangat fantastis. Harga yang sangat eksklusif, mewah, terlihat dari perlakuan khusus padanya ketika membeli benda itu tadi. Yixing memang dapat dikatakan sangat mustahil dari keadaan tidak mampu. Membeli sesuatu dengan harga sedemikian sebenarnya bukan hal yang menyusahkan baginya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, memastikan pukul berapa sekarang. Sembari melangkahkan kakinya di lantai marmer putih tulang itu, ia sedikit bersiul.

Ada kegembiraan disini. Wajahnya berbeda dari jam-jam yang lalu. Ya, Yixing memang selalu tampan. Tapi tampannya kali ini berbeda. Lesung pipinya mengembang apik. Rambut cokelat gelapnya sedikit terangkat naik-turun mengikuti langkah kecilnya. Jika imajinasi animasi berlaku untuk saat ini, ia bagai Tommy di serial animasi _Rugrats_, yang sedang berlari-lari kecil di tengah padang lavender dengan pendar-pendar cahaya terang seperti kunang-kunang mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

"Hei,"

.

"A, ah ! _Hyung_ ?"

Seketika Yixing menghentikan langkahnya.

Dan suara decit sepatu itu sukses membuat seorang laki-laki bertubuh bulat yang kini berdiri di hadapan Yixing meringis geli.

"Kenapa kau meyusulku ? Dan darimana kau tahu aku disini ?" Yixing mendekati laki-laki yang masih berdiri menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud urusan tiba-tiba. Membeli tiket opera musikal ? _Eoh_ ?" Laki-laki itu memberikan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. "Kau lupa kau sudah terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit dalam rapat pembahasan konsep _MV_ penyanyi itu ? Kau mau kau batal menjadi modelnya ?"

"Ma, maaf. Aku lupa jika hari ini adalah hari penjualan tiketnya. Aku baru ingat tadi malam, maaf," Yixing membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Dan kau kesini sendirian dengan taxi ?"

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Dan kau masih bertanya ?" Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu segera menggandeng tangan Yixing dan membawanya keluar.

Selanjutnya langkah dua orang itu diisi dengan percakapan yang _naik-turun_.

"_H, hyun_g kenapa marah ..."

"Aku tidak marah,"

"Tapi ekspresimu begitu,"

"Kakak perempuanmu itu,"

"Eh ? Kakak kenapa ?"

"Dia terus saja meneleponku dan menanyakan kondisimu bagaimana. _Haloo, manajer, bagaimana keadaan Yixing ? Yixing dimana ? Apa kau bersamanya ? Suruh dia sarapan ! Jangan bolehkan dia terlalu lelah ! Malam nanti dia menjadi pembawa acara daesang kan ? Pastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja !_ Huh. Dia kenapa sih ? Menganggapmu seperti bayi saja, meyebalkan,"

"Tapi kau suka mengurus bayi ini kan ..."

"Diam,"

"Shindong-_hyuungg_ ..."

Dan laki-laki gemuk itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

_._

_._

_Ia sedang berbahagia untuk saat ini ..._

_Dan mimpi buruknya itu menguap entah kemana,_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**It's Nightmare ... ?**

.

Wu Yifan | Lu Han | Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo | Kim Minseok | Kim Junmyeon | Park Chanyeol | Huang Zitao | Oh Sehun

_... and many more ..._

.

Disclaimer : Character's not mine, Gender Switch (for several cast)

Genre(s) : Drama, Romance, Triangle Love

.

.

.

.

_Chapter __4_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Akhir November, 2013._

_._

_._

"Hmm ..."

Yang kuperhatikan di antara keramaian itu adalah, wajah seorang yang binar putih, putihnya dipoles dengan raut ekspresi ceria. Ada pendar semu berupa sunggingan rasa bahagia luar biasa.

Luhan.

Bersyukur ...

Aku bisa tiba disini berkat ajakan tak terduga Yixing.

Karena bodohnya, aku tak tahu bahwa tanggal ini adalah hari peluncuran novel perdana Luhan. Selama ini aku memang menduga jika itu akan terjadi di bulan ini, tapi aku tak tahu kapan harinya (dan ternyata itu hari ini).

.

.

_Bukannya memang kau selalu bodoh ... ?_

.

.

"_Selamat, Luhan ..._"

Mengamatinya dari kejauhan. _Book__ launching_ ini sederhana, berlangsung di sebuah _cafe_, namun antusiasme mereka yang telah menggemari esai-esai menawan Luhan sejak lama telah membuat acara sederhana ini tampak sangat istimewa. Setelah sebelumnya diadakan semacam dialog dan bedah buku, kini mereka dengan tertib mengantri untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan si penulis, bahkan mengambil beberapa foto.

"Harusnya tadi kau yang menjadi _MC_," Ujarku pada Yixing yang datang menghampiriku setelah sejak lama ia terus berada di belakang Luhan.

"Untuk hari ini aku hanya sebagai pelayannya," Jawabnya dengan menunjuk Luhan. "Ah, bagaimana jika kita hibur mereka ! Mau ?"

"Hm ?"

Yixing menarik tanganku, membawaku, naik ke panggung kecil di sisi meja panjang tempat diadakannya _meet & greet_.

"Eh ?"

Aku tidak tahu apa rencana Yixing dan yang lebih aneh lagi darimana dia memperoleh gitar akustik yang lalu tiba-tiba ia sodorkan padaku ?

"Duduklah ! Kita mainkan sesuatu untuk mereka !"

"A, apa ini ?"

"Biola." Yixing _pouting_. "Ini gitar, sayang ... Kau tahu kuncinya ? Aku yang bernyanyi,"

"Ng,"

"... anggap saja ini adalah d'Franc dan aku adalah Kyungsoo !"

Ini mengetuk pintu memoriku. Aku masih ingat semuanya. Duduk di panggung kecil, bersama alat musik ini, Kyungsoo dan Injoo di sampingku, menghadap orang-orang. Ah, apa-apaan ini.

Dan untuk yang seperti Yixing ucapkan tadi, buat apa aku menolaknya ? Anggap saja, ini nostalgia.

.

"Baiklah ..."

.

Yixing tersenyum.

Kami memulai pertunjukkan kecil ini. Pertamanya mata orang-orang yang sedang sibuk mengantri tidak terlalu tertuju pada kami. Maklum ini hanya _perform_ dadakan. Tapi kemudian beberapa mulai beralih. Oh, Luhan juga. Ia tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang rupanya tidak ia ketahui sedari tadi. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk padanya. Dan itu berbalas tawa kecil seraya ia menggelengkan kepala.

Lagu sederhana ini menemani telinga mereka.

Ah, iya. Yixing. Suaranya. Anak ini benar-benar, mengecewakanku. Bukan karena apa, tapi suaranya itu. Mengapa dengan suara sebagus itu ia hanya bisa terkenal sebagai seorang _MC_ dan penyiar radio ? Terkenal sebagai member _idol group_, harusnya begitu, oh, bukan, mungkin lebih tepat sebagai solois. Kalau orang-orang sekarang mengatakan '_d__aebak_', itu tepat sekali.

.

"_Yixing ..._"

.

Dan semua selesai ketika menjelang sore.

"Kau hebat," Ujarku pada yang duduk di sampingku, yang sibuk mengemasi gitarnya.

"Ya ?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Aku tahu kau dengar. Kau, hebat. Titik."

"Ahaha ! Iya ? Ini hanya selevel suara diva kamar mandi ..."

"Bercanda lagi ? Ah, Yixing, debutlah sebagai penyanyi, kumohon,"

"Apa maksudnya ? Bukankah kau juga memiliki suara hebat ? Halo, kemana artis d'Franc kita ? Menjadi seorang ahli hukum ? Jangan-jangan dia sedang belajar untuk membuat peraturan perundangan mengenai etika dan tata cara bernyanyi,"

"Hei, hei ..."

Aku merespon dengan menyenggol bahunya. Tawa lepas muncul begitu saja di antara kami.

.

"Yifan ..."

.

"Ah, Luhan ?"

"Terima kasih kau sudah datang," Luhan memberiku sebuah bungkusan. "Ambillah, semoga kau suka,"

_._

_._

_Ekspresi luarnya memang biasa saja ..._

_._

_Tapi kau tak tahu jika sekarang hatinya sedang mengalami musim semi  
sejak ia sadar akan kedatanganmu,_

_._

_._

"Wow, terima kasih. Ini ?"

"Ya. Salah satu dari yang disana," Luhan menunjuk poster bergambar novel perdananya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu,"

"A, iya, benar," Aku memasukkan pemberian Luhan ke dalam tas. "Dan sekarang aku bisa melihatmu sebagai novelis besar,"

"... aku masih belum ada apa-apanya, ini baru permulaan,"

"Ya, ya. Mungkin nanti kau akan merasakan apa yang kau cita-citakan,"

"Terima kasih ... Ah. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu acara ini ?"

.

.

"Aku yang menculiknya kesini,"

.

.

Tiba-tiba Yixing menimpali.

"Aku menemukannya, berkeliaran bebas di Hongdae tanpa siapapun yang bersamanya, jadi aku menculiknya," Celetuk Yixing.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada polisi," Candaku.

Dan akhirnya tiga orang ini tertawa begitu saja.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa,"

Tiba-tiba Yixing merogoh tas kecilnya. Mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"_Ta-daa_ !"

"Apa itu ?" Aku dan Luhan menyahut bersamaan.

"Jangan pura-pura ... Aku tahu kalian berdua _fans_ mereka,"

Aku dan Luhan beradu pandang, lalu memperhatikan tulisan pada tiga lembar kertas berwarna kuning emas yang Yixing sodorkan.

.

"Oh ?!"

.

"Nah, kan,"

"G, Golden Apple ?!"

Aku dan Luhan memekik bersamaan.

Ya ! Ya ! Yang Yixing bawa itu adalah tiket _VIP_ pertunjukkan Golden Apple !

Astaga ...

"B, ba, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya ?" Tangan Luhan gemetar menyentuh tiket-tiket itu.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Satu untukmu, dan~ ini untukmu," Yixing lalu terkekeh seraya menyerahkan dua lembar tiket pada kami. "Aku hebat, kan ?"

"Yixing ..." Yang terjadi pada Luhan juga menimpaku, gemetaran. "Apa maksudnya kau memberikan ini pada kami ?"

"Eeeh, tunggu," Yixing mengernyit. "Tidak susah kok mendapatkan tiga tiket ini, bagiku sih,"

"Yixing ..."

"Haha ! Iya, iya. Aku tahu kalian sudah jarang bertemu sejak berbulan-bulan-bulan-bulan yang lalu," Yixingpun berlebihan. "Aku ingin ...

.

.

"... kalian kembali seperti dulu."

.

.

Hening.

Bukan karena apa, benar. Kami berdua masih diam dengan wajah datar, datar karena tak percaya dengan ucapan Yixing.

Terlebih aku.

"Ka, kalian tidak suka ya,"

"A, ah ! Bukan ! Bukan begitu ..." Luhan lalu memeluk Yixing.

"Kami hanya tak menyangka jika kau memberikan ini pada kami, secara tiba-tiba, dan gratis," Ujarku. "Terima kasih banyak,"

"_OK_ ! Kalau begitu, setelah menyaksikan pertunjukkan itu, kalian harus kembali akrab seperti dulu, janji ?"

"Ya. Janji,"

Ada sesuatu yang cair di antara kami. Lama tidak bertemu, sekalinya bertemu, langsung seperti ini. Aku senang, sepertinya Tuhan mulai mengembalikan semuanya satu per satu. Walaupun tanggal yang tertera pada tiket itu masih seminggu lagi, aku merasakan jika itu adalah esok pagi.

Terima kasih. Semuanya.

_._

_._

_Lihat, dia menyiapkan ini untukmu juga ..._

_Dia bukan sosok yang antagonis dalam hidupmu,_

_Jagalah senyumnya untukmu, jika kau benar-benar menyayangi gadis itu ..._

_._

_._

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, namun cukup dingin.

Menyenangkan sekali. Begitu membuka mata di hari ini, aku bisa melihat tiket pemberian Yixing di atas nakas. Melihatnya membuatku ingin segera melewati tanggal-tanggal sebelum hari pertunjukan besar itu.

Siang ini rencananya aku akan pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan Luhan, melalui sebuah pesan singkat anehnya.

'_Yifan, aku harap kau tak sibuk sabtu besok. Aku sebenarnya ingin dia sendiri yang menemuimu, mmm, tapi, tampaknya membiarkan dia sendirian membuatku cemas. Ada laki-laki yang ingin menemuimu, kutunggu di depan Rio Department Store, itu, di dekat kita dulu biasanya membeli sup krim, OK ? _'

.

.

Pukul 11.27.

Aku tiba di tempat yang ia sebutkan dalam pesan singkatnya.

Tak butuh berapa lama untuk diam menunggu ...

"Hei ! Disini !"

Sekitar beberapa langkah dari tempatku berdiri, kulihat Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Hai ..." Sapaku setelah menghampirinya. "Maaf, aku sempat bingung arah. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini,"

"Tidak masalah," Luhan langsung menggandengku setelah ia menyingkap rambutnya ke balik telinga. "Ayo ke sana,"

"Dimana ?"

"Hanmukphil. Dia sangat suka kimbap di tempat itu, makannya ia ingin bertemu denganmu disana,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa ?"

"Oh ?" Dahi Luhan mengerut. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang nampak dari balik kaca. "Itu, itu, anak itu. Kau lupa ?"

Mataku menyipit, mengerjap, kembali menyipit, pandanganku mengerucut pada satu titik, dan kuperhatikan saja sosok yang dimaksud Luhan. Ia duduk membelakangi kami. Tampaknya masih muda, rambutnya berwarna cokelat _hazel_ dan dandananya sangat, wah.

"Si, siapa ?" Aku mencoba membuka kembali memori lama pasal siapa orang yang duduk disana.

Luhan malah tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terus berjalan membawaku ke arah pemuda itu. Sampai ketika kami sangat dekat, rupanya pemuda itu sadar akan kehadiran kami, ia lalu berdiri dan menoleh ke arah kami.

.

.

"Yi-_ge_ !"

.

.

.

"Cha, Chanlie ?"

.

.

Pemuda itu kegirangan dan memelukku erat. Astaga, tubuhnya sudah setinggi ini dan aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Seraya membalas respon ramahnya, dengan senyum lebar dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

.

"_A, anak ini_ ..."

.

Setelahnya, kami larut dalam percakapan santai.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih berwujud anak ingusan. Dengan tubuhmu sekarang kau bahkan bisa membunuhku dalam sekali pelukan," Candaku pada pemuda itu.

"Haha ! Apa kelihatannya begitu ... ?"

"Kau menyaingiku soal tinggi tubuh. Aku iri,"

Xi Chanlie. Adik kandung dari wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya – Xi Luhan. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah ketika ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah sewaktu ia datang ke rumah bersama ibunya untuk berpamitan dengan keluarga kami. Ayah mereka sejak belasan tahun lalu bekerja di kapal pesiar, sedangkan ibunya saat itu mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang sekertaris di sebuah perusahaan game di Kyoto. Chanlie kecil terpaksa ikut ibunya, dan Luhan, yang ketika itu masih SMA sama sepertiku, tinggal bersama neneknya. Sampai akhirnya kami _terdampar_ di Seoul.

Ketika bertemu bocah ini, sekarang, di balik wujudnya yang telah berevolusi drastis, keluguannya yang menggemaskan masih tersimpan rapi.

"Serius. Kau benar-benar terlihat bukan seperti Chanlie yang kukenal," Gurauku, dengan meneguk segelas _apple juice_. "Kau pasti menjadi siswa tenar di sekolahmu, iya kan ? Atau jangan-jangan kau menjadi model majalah _fashion _di Jepang ?"

"Hei ... Itu berlebihan, haha," Chanlie malu-malu. "Ah, disini jangan panggil aku Chanlie. Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol,"

"Sejak kapan kau seenaknya sendiri berganti nama ..." Ujar Luhan dengan ekspresi mengintimidasi.

"Enak saja. Teman-temanku disini yang memberiku nama itu,"

"Kapan kau datang ke Seoul ? Ada perlu apa denganku ?" Aku memajukan wajahku mendekat Chanlie~ ah maksudku Chanyeol. Ia tampak bergidik mundur.

Tiba-tiba ...

"_Taa-daa_ !" Teriakan anak ini benar-benar mengagetkanku. "Kau masih ingat ini ?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah _pick_ gitar dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku sempat diam sebentar ketika aku masih berusaha membolak-balik ingatanku tentang benda yang Chanyeol pegang itu.

"Ini ?"

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau meminjamkan ini padaku, semuanya menjadi kenyataan !" Wajahnya berbinar-binar, ada pancaran rasa bahagia yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Jadi sekarang aku ingin mengembalikan benda ajaib ini padamu !"

"Tak perlu sampai seperti itu," Aku menurunkan kedua tangan Chanyeol. "Itu sangat berarti untukku dulu, tapi sekarang, benda itu akan semakin berarti lagi bagiku apabila kau yang memilikinya. Benda itu kuharap bisa menjadi pengingat untukmu, bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak keistimewaan yang mengantarkanmu menjadi bintang,"

.

"_Ge_ ... ?"

.

Kurasa perlu meberinya ketenangan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"A, aku tak tau aku harus berkata apa. Tapi~ terima kasih, _ge_ ..."

"Hmm ... Sama-sama, sayang,"

Sekarang kedua pipinya memerah. Luhan yang menyadari ekspresi aneh adiknya itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau belum bilang padaku soal kapan kau tiba di Korea, bagaimana kuliahmu di Jepang, dan sebagainya ..."

"Mmm, a~"

"Dia sebenarnya sudah berbulan-bulan disini," Timpal Luhan. "Dia masih tidak mau mengaku, dimana selama ini dia tinggal di Seoul, dan mengapa dia sama sekali tak mengunjungiku,"

"Benarkah ?" Mataku sedikit membesar setelah mendengar aduan Luhan. "Kenapa begitu ?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan semuanya. Aku awalnya juga mengaku pada ibu kalau aku mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar dari universitas. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu semuanya kalau aku ikut audisi. A, agar, agar ..." Chanyeol gugup, matanya berputar melihat sekeliling. "Agar, agar ayah, ibu, dan kakak tidak kecewa jika seandainya aku gagal audisi,"

"Hm, jadi kau sengaja merahasiakan semuanya, dan kau baru memberitahu mereka jika kau lulus audisi, begitu ?"

"Tepat !" Chanyeol mengangguk kencang.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang _trainee_ ?" Tanyaku.

"Tiga kata !" Chanyeol menyeringai lebar dengan mengacungkan tiga jari tangan kanannya. "Menyenangkan – Melelahkan - Mengagumkan !"

"Kau tidak merengek setiap pagi untuk minta dibuatkan bubur telur, kan ? Jangan sampai membuatku malu dan membuat mereka repot." Luhan menimpali setelah membersihkan sisa butir nasi kimbab di pangkal bibirnya.

"Aisshh ..." Tampik Chanyeol. "Teman-teman semua baik padaku, termasuk para pengajar, _staff_, dan, Mr. Boss juga begitu, ia sangat ramah,"

"Siapa menurutmu dari mereka semua yang paling baik ?" Tanyaku.

"Ada seseorang, dia yang sangaaaat hebat," Mulutnnya melebar dan matanya mendongak ke langit-langit ketika ia berkata demikian.

Chanyeol tampak mengutak-atik ponselnya, sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"... ada laki-laki mungil bermata besar. Ketika dia bernyanyi, dia akan _tampak sangat __bercahaya_ ! Dan yang lebih membahagiakan lagi adalah, aku mendengar kabar resmi dari Mr. Boss sendiri kalau kami akan dijadikan satu grup dalam rencana _group project_-nya nanti !" Ujar Chanyeol, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri menghampiriku dan menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Laki-laki kecil, bermata besar ?" Gumamku.

"Lihat !"

"Hah ?"

"Oh ?"

Rupanya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang Chanyeol maksud.

.

Do Kyungsoo ...

.

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Kalian juga kenal dia ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan melirikku seraya tertawa kecil, ia lalu memberikan isyarat menyuruhku untuk memberi penjelasan pada Chanyeol.

"Se, sebenarnya dia, dia temanku satu kampus. Aku mengenalnya tiga tahun yang lalu, aku juga yang mengajaknya untuk bekerja sambilan sebagai penghibur di d'Franc. Kami sangat akrab, Kyungsoo sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri," Ujarku.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menunduk, pandangan teduhnya jatuh ke lantai. Ia menggosok-gosokkan sepatu kirinya ke kaki kursi tempatku duduk.

"Jadi ... Selama aku di Jepang, aku sudah tidak dianggap sebagai adikmu lagi ya," Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara memelas.

"Chanyeol ... Bukan begitu, sungguh. Kau masih tetap menjadi adikku yang paling manis," Jawabku mencoba menenangkan perasaaan Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Sungguh ?"

"Sungguh,"

"Janji ?"

"Janji,"

Ketika aku tersenyum bocah jangkung itu juga tersenyum, lebih lebar. Dengan _bentuknya_ yang begitu _meyakinkan_ seperti ini sekarang, aku heran mengapa sikap manjanya terhadapku masih terbawa. Setelah ia memelukku dari belakang, tangannya melingkar di leherku. Yah, pertemuan kali ini sungguh sangat hangat. Sampai akhrinya, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya setelah ia mendapati tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tampaknya sesuatu dari yang sangat penting. Ia melambaikan tangan pada kami dan berlari keluar.

"Anak itu," Luhan membuka pembicaraan setelah kami sempat saling diam beberapa detik. "Sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan,"

"Memangnya ada apa ? Apa orang tua kalian tidak setuju kalau di~"

"Bukan masalah itu," Luhan memotong kalimatku. Raut wajahnya berubah. "Mereka justru kegirangan setelah kuberitahu kalau Chanlie menjadi _trainee_ di agensi super besar itu. Yang jadi masalah adalah,"

"Hmm ?"

"Semua ini terlalu dini. Anak itu masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku tak tega kalau ia harus merasakan kerasnya persaingan dalam industri hiburan di negara ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nantinya ia menyikapi ulah _sasaeng-fans_ yang konyol, bagaimana nantinya ia harus berjuang mempertahankan reputasinya, berlatih dan berlatih setiap hari. Yifan, kau tahu apa yang lebih berbeda dari dia sekarang, selain wujud fisik dan penampilannya ? Lihat, kemana kacamata tebalnya ?"

"O, oh ? Benar juga ..." Astaga, saking tercengangya melihat perubahan Chanyeol, aku sampai lupa bahwa ia dulu adalah bocah berkacamata tebal.

"Ibu mengatakan kalau ia menjalani operasi lasik mata dua tahun yang lalu. Ia memiliki mata yang amat sangat sensitif. Aku berdoa agar dia nanti menjadi _idol_ yang sangat terkenal, tapi itu juga menjadi konsekuensi baginya. Anak itu tidak bisa melihat kilatan cahaya kejut yang bertubi-tubi, termasuk _blitz_ kamera. Matanya bisa saja hancur karena ia terlalu banyak diserang _blitz_ kamera wartawan atau ulah _fans_. Ia memang tampak manis di luar, tapi kebiasaan buruk anak itu adalah, ia suka memendam masalahnya sendiri. Ia sangat rawan depresi,"

Luhan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai apa yang ditakutkannya, sambil terus memandang sosok yang sedang dibicarakannya itu. Mungkin kerongkongannya langsung kering, seraya ia meneguk _lemon tea_ miliknya.

Mencoba tersenyum setelah mendengar curahan perasaannya.

"Itu berlebihan." Ujarku pelan, berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. "Bukankah disana Chanlie tidak berusaha sendirian ? Mereka bersama-sama. Mereka satu tim. Dan lagi, mereka masih muda dan berada dalam bimbingan para profesional. Mereka pasti bisa saling mengerti, saling menenangkan. Aku percaya Chanlie pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya, karena memang inilah jalan yang dipilihnya, yang dicita-citakannya. Ia pasti akan melakukan semuanya, termasuk menanggung segala konsekuensinya dengan sepenuh hati. Seperti katamu, ia memang tampak manis di luar, tapi kebiasaan buruk anak itu adalah, ia suka memendam masalahnya sendiri. Ia sangat rawan depresi, tapi ia sangat mudah untuk bangkit, ia sangat percaya diri, aku tahu,"

"Kau benar-benar kakaknya, kau lebih tahu semua tentangnya," Balas Luhan.

"Inilah akibatnya jika dulu anak itu setiap sore bermain ke rumahku," Jawabku, ringan.

"Dia sangat mendambakan kakak laki-laki. Yang bisa melindunginya, yang bisa memberinya contoh. Ibu memang pernah bercanda untuk menyuruhku cepat-cepat menikah, agar suamiku nantinya akan bisa menjadi kakak laki-laki Chanlie. Yang benar saja,"

"I, itu bagus, kan,"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain ia menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya dan kau menerima itu,"

"_Ng ..._"

Tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajahku, membuyarkan sebuah tatapan kosong. Aku membalas tawanya, hangat.

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang tampak di ujung pintu, terbahak-bahak bersama ponselnya. Seketika, aku teringat Kyungsoo. Ya, mereka sudah saling kenal, dan nantinya akan _debut_ bersama dalam satu grup.

Betapa menyenangkan bagi kami melihat saudara-saudara kami, bersinar di panggung nantinya ...

Tak lama berselang, Chanyeol kembali dari _perbincangan elektroniknnya_. Ia heran mendapati seseorang sedang tak ada di posisinya.

"Luhan sedang ke toilet sebentar," Ujarku menjawab gerak-gerik bingungnya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Aaah ! _Ge_, bagaimana hubungan kalian ? Apakah kalian akan berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi ?"

.

_Dgg~_

_._

Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kalimat yang menjurus itu. Frasa 'kalian' dalam kalimatnya barusan tentu saja bisa kumengerti maksudnya.

Anak ini belum sadar jika kakak perempuannya sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain ...

"A, ahaha,"

Dan hanya tawa paksa yang kukeluarkan sebagai balasan untuknya. Tak apa, bukan salahmu, Chanyeol.

.

_._

_Skakmat kau, Yifan !_

_._

.

* * *

_Golden Apple_.

.

.

Menginjakkan kaki di lobi teater eksklusif dan super besar ini kira-kira untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

Oh, beberapa media asing juga meliput. Mengagumkan. Beberapa kali aku menyaksikan opera musikal klasik dengan artis dalam negeri, sekarang aku bisa membelalakkan mata sepuasnya menyaksikan penampilan grup internasional, secara cuma-cuma.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus membalas semua ide cemerlang Yixing ini. Aku membaca gelagatnya, ia tahu bahwa aku (dan Luhan) sangat menyukai yang seperti ini dan untuk itu ia berusaha menyatukan kami semua disini, di tempat ini. Walaupun Yixing masih bungkam pasal bagaimana ia bisa mendapat tiga tiket _VIP _itu secara percuma.

"Yifan !"

Luhan, bersama Yixing di belakangnya. Perempuan itu terlihat berbeda dengan rambut barunya (cantik), sementara laki-laki mungil di belakangnya tampak seperti pangeran dengan busana formalnya.

Pelukanku jatuh padanya.

Yixing.

"Kau benar-benar, hebat. Masih merahasiakan padaku bagaimana tiket istimewa itu bisa ada di tanganmu ?" Bisikku di telinganya.

"Tentu saja ... Kuharap kau bisa menikmatinya !"

.

Tunggu.

.

Ada yang aneh ketika aku merangkul badannya. Geraknya seolah tampak sangat rapuh. Tubuhnya dingin. Lagi-lagi, matanya itu. Matanya, sorot matanya, selalu tampak janggal dalam perhatianku. Aku bingung, entah hanya padaku atau mungkin tampak lain di mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku masih belum berani menyatakan sesuatu pada Luhan. Atau jangan-jangan Luhan tak merasakan keanehan itu.

Dan saat Yixing sejenak berpisah dengan kami ketika berjalan memasuki _venue_, aku mencoba memancing perhatian Luhan.

"Hei,"

"Ya ?"

"Yixingmu. Selalu tampak kelelahan ?"

"Hm ?"

"Matanya. Pucat sayu,"

"Eh ? Benarkah ? Menurutku tidak. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia juga tak pernah bercerita tentang masalahnya atau apapun itu,"

"Apakah, itu berarti semua hanya perasaanku saja ?"

"Mungkin,"

Dan ketika laki-laki yang dibicarakan itu datang, kami kembali berjalan.

Kami berjalan santai, pelan. Namun mungkin, entah hanya aku yang mendengar atau tidak, ada yang janggal pada patung es besar berbentuk apel (mungkin itu menggambarkan Golden Apple sendiri) sebagai pusat perhatian di tengah-tengah _lobby_ bundar ini. Samar terdengar seperti suara gesekan dari sekitar patung es itu.

Sudahlah. Aku tak mau tahu soal itu.

"Oh, lihat ! Mereka !"

"Ng ?"

Hentak ini belum sepenuhnya terangkat, yang lalu tiba-tiba terhenti oleh sesuatu.

Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan dengan senyum ramah pada masing-masing wajahnya. Menunjukkan ekspresi menyapa yang halus dan, anggun. Tubuh-tubuh asing mereka tampak jumawa menjulang dengan dandanan rapih, sangat elegan. Orang-orang yang berjalan di hadapan kami inilah ...

... Golden Apple,

Grup opera musikal internasional, dengan bintangnya adalah masing-masing individu aktor serta dramawan musikal terbaik dari berbagai negara. Tur dunia mereka tak pernah sepi bumbuan momen-momen istimewa.

Aku dan Luhan, adalah sebagian kecil dari jutaan fanatik mereka.

Hanya kata 'Wah' yang bisa mulutku keluarkan ketika orang-orang hebat ini melintas di depan kami. Hebat, mereka nyata. Alice, Francis O'Donoghue, Huang Zitao, Ken Takaharu, Yuri Mizukani, Evan Doyle, ah, benar-benar asli !

"_Eh ?_"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan menggenggam tanganku erat. Dahinya sedikit berkeringat.

"Kau~ kenapa ?"

"Yifan," Luhan melepas gigitan bibirnya. "Aku gugup,"

"Hah ?"

"Zitao, Zitao ... Itu Zitao sungguhan, kan ... Yifan tolong tahan aku,"

Tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan. Mungkin harusnya ia dapat berteriak, berjingkrak seheboh yang ia bisa, menggambarkan histeria luar biasa karena ia melihat idolanya secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dengan jarak tak lebih dari tiga meter. Tapi itu mustahil dilakukan mengingat ia berada di tempat dan acara _exclusive_ macam ini.

Luhan mengidolakan Huang Zitao sejak ia tahu apa itu Golden Apple. Artis asal Cina, yang terkenal selalu bersama kemampuan mutakhir ilmu beladirinya ketika berada di atas panggung. Berbeda denganku yang menaruh perhatian lebih (di Golden Apple) pada sang maskot, Yuri Mizukani.

"Hmm ? Bukankah harusnya sekarang mereka berada di _backstage_ untuk _prepare_ ? Pertunjukkan dimulai satu jam lagi," Yixing bertanya.

"Walikota. Mereka mendapat jamuan istimewa selama disini, mereka baru saja menghadiri pertemuan dengan senat kota dan awak media di balaikota tadi. Jangan khawatir. Andaikata hanya diberi waktu lima menit untuk _rehearsal_, pertunjukkan mereka takkan ternoda dengan ketidaksiapan,"

"Kau tahu banyak ya," Aku merasakan tepukan pelan Yixing di pundakku. "O, oh, tunggu. Apelnya ?"

"Hm ?"

"A, apelnya !"

.

.

"Hei !"

.

"Lihat !"

.

"Awas ! Awas !"

.

"Ohh ?!"

.

Sesuatu yang menghalau ketenangan terjadi begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Dalam beberapa detik ruangan bertabur teriakan kejut yang terpusat pada bagian bawah patung es apel besar yang retak dan bola apel besar itu siap jatuh dan menimpa~

.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao ?!

_**to be continued ...**_

* * *

_Jreng ~_

Saya kembali hadir dengan sesuatu yang biasa-biasa saja (ha-ha-ha) ...

Semoga berkah Tuhan senantiasa bersama pembaca semua yang berkenan memberikan review ...

_Xie xie nimen ~_


	5. Chapter 5

Sesuatu yang menghalau ketenangan terjadi begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Dalam beberapa detik ruangan bertabur teriakan kejut yang terpusat pada bagian bawah patung es apel besar yang retak dan bola apel besar itu siap jatuh dan menimpa~

.

.

.

Huang Zitao ?!

.

.

.

* * *

**It's Nightmare ... ?**

**.**

Wu Yifan | Lu Han | Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo | Kim Minseok | Kim Junmyeon | Park Chanyeol | Huang Zitao | Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun

_... and many more ..._

_._

Disclaimer : Character's not mine, Gender Switch (for several cast)

Genre(s) : Drama, Romance, Triangle Love

.

.

.

_Chapter 5_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Bbrrraaakkkk_

_._

_._

_._

Suara berisik itu justru ditutup dengan keheningan.

Semua diam dalam keterkejutan mereka. Termasuk aku.

Aku masih memejamkan mata. Oh, aku tertelungkup di lantai. Dan ada rasa nyeri di pergelangan tanganku. Ketika aku membuka pandangan, mata orang-orang ini menatapku beserta wajah cemas mereka.

Apa yang terjadi ?

.

Hei ...

Zitao berada di sampingku.

.

Ia terduduk, dadanya naik turun bersama sengal nafasnya. Menatapku tajam, suatu pandangan terkejut luar biasa tertuju padaku.

"Yifan !"

Luhan dan Yixing menghampiriku, memapahku untuk bangun. Bersama dengan itu, orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan meneriakiku. Apa yang aku lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu ?

"A, apa ini ?" Aku masih berkutat dalam kebingungan.

"Kau menyelamatkan Zitao !"

"Ya ?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku.

Zitao.

"Begitu saja kau melupakan detik-detik heroikmu ?" Zitao berkata dengan sorot mata tajamnya. "Terima kasih, aku berhutang padamu,"

Rupanya yang terjadi tadi adalah, spontanitas insting kejut yang bergerak tiba-tiba. Setelah mengetahui bola apel raksaksa yang bersiap jatuh menimpa Zitao di bawahnya, aku refleks berlari dan mendorong tubuh Zitao.

Astaga.

"Hei, siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini ?"

"Benar ! Pemahatnya, pemahatnya !"

"Ini tidak profesional ! Memalukan !"

Kini berganti cibiran yang mendominasi atmosfer ruangan.

"Sudahlah," Zitao mendorongku lembut. "Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Toh semua baik-baik saja. Rupanya aku memiliki malaikat penjaga disini. Benar, kan ?"

Zitao tersenyum dan berlalu begitu saja bersama artis Golden Apple lainnya (yang masih dengan suasana terkejutnya masing-masing). Dan senyum itu berhasil mengunci mulut dan mengikat lidahku hingga tak sepatah kata pun yang kukeluarkan saat itu.

Setelahnya beberapa petugas datang dan menanyaiku, aku hanya tersenyum menggeleng ketika mereka memaksaku untuk ikut ke klinik. Untuk sementara, semua kembali normal.

"Yifan, tadi kau berada begitu dekat dengan Zitao dan kau yang menyelamatkannya !" Luhan sepertinya cemburu.

"A, ahaha,"

"Wah, wah. Mungkin besok kau akan menjadi buah bibir orang banyak," Gurau Yixing.

"Hal kecil seperti ini tak mungkin sampai diberitakan mereka," Maksudku, para peliput dan awak media yang masih tampak berkeliaran di lokasi tadi.

"Mengejutkan, ternyata dia menguasai bahasa kita," Kata Yixing.

"Bukan cuma itu. Inggris, Perancis, Thai, Jepang, Korea, bahkan Rusia dia juga mengerti," Timpal Luhan.

Sesungguhnya yang membuatku masih tercengang sampai sekarang adalah, kata yang disebut dalam kalimat terakhir orang itu yang ditujukan padaku tadi. Malaikat penjaga. Aku, dipersonifikasikan dengan sosok seperti itu ?

Aku ...

Malaikat penjaga.

_._

_._

_Yang benar saja ..._

_._

_._

Itu terus terngiang di kepalaku.

Sampai aku bisa duduk _seat VIP_ ini.

Keindahan luar biasa tersaji dalam luasnya cakrawala pandanganku di panggung besar itu. Tertuju pada alunan irama klasik yang mewah bersama kelincahan mereka yang memamerkan koreografi apik dan gemulai nan mempesona. Ah, ini benar-benar sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan mata. Permainan cahaya lampunya, tata panggungnya, gema suara merdunya. Pertunjukkan ini kelewat mewah.

Aku melirik siluet wajah Luhan yang tampaknya tak mau kalah denganku untuk berusaha menikmati pertunjukkan dengan senikmat-nikmatnya. Begitu pula si pemberi tiket _VIP_ kami, Yixing, yang sepertinya tampak takjub, mungkin karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia mengetahui Golden Apple dan menyaksikannya secara langsung.

Memang bukan pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan performa ini secara langsung, tapi untuk yang spesial seperti ini – termasuk duduk di seat VIP – adalah yang pertama.

Dan ribuan lembar _confetti_ emas yang terhambur dari udara itu menutup pertunjukan berdurasi dua jam ini. Beserta tepuk tangan yang saling memburu. Kedua tanganku sudah kuusahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk mengeluarkan tepuk tangan terbaikku.

.

_Bravo_ !

.

Kembali aku melirik wajah Luhan dan Yixing.

Sejoli ini tampak berbinar dengan rasa puasnya. Ah, seandainya saja mereka berdua menikmati ini tanpa kehadiranku. Bagai bulan madu.

"Ng ?"

Oh ...

Luhan menggenggam tanganku. Dan ia berbagi senyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu mereka kali ini ?" Suara Luhan terdengar samar tertutup riuh teriakan dan tepuk tangan.

"Lebih dari yang kukira. Sempurna !"

Ya. Inilah kami. Sepotong dari sebongkah gunung penggemar mereka, Golden Apple. Kami bisa saja berjingkrak melihat idola kami. Kami bisa saja memekik menyaksikan performa mereka. Inilah ekspresi kami, seorang penggemar. Entah teriakan dan tepuk tangan kami ini mendapat tempat dimana oleh mereka, lebih dari itu semua, kami hanya ingin melontarkan wujud kebanggaan dan terima kasih kami pada mereka.

_._

_._

_Ya ..._

_._

_Nikmatilah apa yang kau saksikan, apa yang kau alami._

_Senyummu yang tak putus adalah tujuannya._

_Tangan kalian yang tergenggam erat adalah nilai akhirnya._

_Dan kehangatan yang mengikat kalian adalah cita-citanya._

_Di balik pahit yang sedang dirasakannya,_

_Ada sungai madu yang mengalir di hatinya sekarang._

_._

_Seandainya kau tahu,_

_Kapan kau melihat senyum seseorang untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_._

_Maka lihatlah,_

_._

_Senyumnya mengembang mengiringi senyum kalian._

_Hargailah dia sebagai perpanjangan tangan Tuhan,_

_Yang bertugas untuk menjauhkanmu dari jurang penyesalan dan kemunafikan._

_._

_Wu Yifan ..._

_Selagi kau masih bisa mengucapkan terima kasih,_

_Berikanlah kata itu untuk Zhang Yixing sekarang ..._

_._

_._

* * *

"Hei,"

.

.

Laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sofa kuning emas itu menoleh setelah sebelumnya terus berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Oh, iya ?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya menghadapku. "Sini, duduklah. Tampaknya Luhan masih lama,"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Apakah ini sesuatu yang terus terang atau tidak, entah.

"Hm. Baiklah, silah~ oh hai !"

Dan tiga gadis remaja ini untuk sementara menyekat percakapanku dengan laki-laki di sampingku ini.

"_O_, _oppa_, k, kau, kau Yixing-_oppa_ kan ?"

"Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti siapa ?"

.

_Fangirling momment_ tersaji di hadapanku.

.

Gadis–gadis itu meminta Yixing untuk melakukan _selfie_ dengan mereka. Entahlah, berapa foto yang dihasilkan, mengingat mereka melakukannya berulang-ulang. Setelah tampak berbicara dengan salah seorang, Yixing menghampiriku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ng ? Ada apa ?" Aku bangun dari bersandar.

"Mereka," Yixing memberi sebuah isyarat padaku. "Ingin berfoto denganmu juga,"

"Hah ?"

"_Oh, siapa laki-laki tampan yang duduk di sampingmu tadi oppa ? Apakah dia model ? Apakah dia sudah punya pacar ? Oppa kami juga ingin berfoto dengannya, bolehkah ?_" Yixing berkata demikian bersama dengan mimik dan gelagat konyolnya menirukan gerakan gadis centil. "Nah, ayo temui mereka,"

"Ta, tapi~"

"Sudahlah ayo,"

Dan setelah sekitar lima menit berada di antara gadis-gadis itu kini aku kembali duduk bersama Yixing.

.

.

"Hhhh,"

"Baru seperti itu saja sudah kewalahan."

"Aku memang tak berbakat menjadi orang tenar,"

"Luhan pernah bilang kalau dulu ketika kau masih mahasiswa, penggemarmu bahkan sudah tersebar hingga beberapa fakultas,"

"Aku tak pernah peduli dengan hal itu ..."

Yixing hanya terkekeh kecil. Matanya terpejam dan lesung pipinya kembali muncul. Di usia seperti dia wajahnya masih tampak seperti bayi dengan kulit bersihnya. Membuatku sedikit iri.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bukankah tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Hm, iya. Terima kasih banyak,"

"Hah ?"

"Terima kasih karena kau masih mengizinkanku untuk tetap dekat dengan Luhan,"

"Hei, hei, aku kan bukan ayahnya, mengapa harus meminta restu padaku ?"

"... kau kekasihnya. Dan aku hanyalah laki-laki lain bagi Luhan. Bukankah pada umumnya seorang laki-laki tidak akan senang jika kekasihnya dekat dengan laki-laki lain,"

"Memang. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah senang jika Luhan dekat dengan laki-laki lain,"

"Yi, Yixing ?"

"Tapi kau bukanlah laki-laki lain bagi Luhan. Kau bukan orang asing, hidung belang, ataupun pria penggoda. Kau Wu Yifan. Kau teman Luhan. Kau sahabat Luhan sejak kecil. Kau sudah amat sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan sebelum Luhan dekat denganku, ia sudah lebih dulu dekat denganmu. Bahkan ..."

"... ia masih selalu menganggapmu ada di sisinya,"

.

_Dgg~_

_._

"Ketika kau tak menghadiri pesta pertunangan kami, ia berusaha menerima, walaupun harus dengan air mata. Ketika ia menyaksikanmu di televisi saat kau menerima penhargaan dalam ajang penulisan esai mengenai reformasi kehakiman beberapa bulan lalu, aku melihat air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia masih merindukanmu. Walau bagaimanapun,"

.

"_Demi Tuhan ._.."

.

"Aku mencintainya, aku tak ingin melihat hatinya terus terluka. Jika _ini_ membuatnya bahagia, aku pun akan bahagia."

"Yixing ..."

Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku pada dinding kaca tepat di seberang sana, yang menyajikan pemandangan cakrawala malam puluhan pencakar langit yang sedang beradu kemilau cahaya lampunya, bagai Taman Eden yang dipenuhi kunang-kunang surgawi.

Masih tak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku merasa malu. Dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah Yixing lakukan untuk Luhan, aku bukanlah apa-apanya. Ini baru yang dinamakan cinta. Ada rasa rela untuk melindungi dan saling mengerti. Begitu besar hatinya merelakan semua ini. Ia mencintai Luhan, dan ia paham atas segala resiko dan konsekuensinya jika ia mencintai Luhan.

Benar-benar, laki-laki sejati.

Yixing ...

Semoga Tuhan selalu bersamamu.

_._

_._

_... terselip di tengah percakapan mereka,_

_sebuah perasaan terkejut, bimbang, sekaligus haru dari seseorang ..._

_._

_._

* * *

"Ng ? Anda ingin saya yang melanjutkannya ?"

"..."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti,"

"..."

"Tidak, sayalah yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepada anda."

"..."

"Baik. Selamat siang,"

_Tap~_

_._

_._

Dan ...

Inilah hariku.

Kembali seperti semula. Bau-bau kepenatan yang sesekali datang. Namun terkadang selera semangat yang tiba-tiba muncul, entah berkat sesuatu atau tidak. Aku berusaha menikmati semuanya.

Cukup berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dua minggu belakangan ini benar-benar tenang. Aku tak tahu ini datangnya darimana. Aku merasa, semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Yang lebih penting adalah aku yang terbebas dari perasaan cemburu dan bimbang. Dari Luhan. Juga Yixing. Bisa melupakan masa lalu yang buruk antara aku dan mereka, adalah pencapaian memuaskan bagiku – sebagai seorang yang sangat sensitif dan sukar melupakan hal-hal buruk. Aku ingin Tuhan tetap menjagaku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Satu seduhan secangkir _latte_ untuk siang ini ...

"_Eh ?_"

Ada tiga orang – dua dari mereka bukanlah sosok yang asing untukku – sekilas terlihat melintas tepat di seberang kafe tempatku berada sekarang. Dinding kaca ini bukan penghalang bagiku untuk bisa mengidentifikasi orang-orang itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

.

.

Bersama seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya seumuran dengan mereka.

Wajah mereka terlihat sangat santai. Sepertinya ini waktu senggang mereka. Lucunya, beberapa gadis yang berada di sekitar mereka tampak kucing-kucingan dengan tiga orang itu. Mungkin salah mereka, mereka terlalu tampan dan dandanan mereka, menurutku sedikit mencolok untuk saat itu. Benar-benar memiliki aura sebagai idola.

Jujur saja, aku merindukannya.

Anak itu.

.

Do Kyungsoo.

.

Sudahlah ...

Jika sudah _debut_ nanti aku bisa melihatnya sepuasku di televisi atau dunia maya.

.

.

"Yifan ?"

.

.

"Ng ?"

"Hai !"

.

.

"Luhan ? Se, sejak kapan~"

Kebetulan. Adalah sebuah keadaan yang sangat keranjingan mendatangi hari-hariku. Saat ini tiba-tiba saja Luhan juga ada di tempat ini. Sendirian, tak bersama siapapun yang dikenalnya. Termasuk Yixing. Cerita hari-hariku memang terkesan monoton dan lambat, tapi 'kebetulan' selalu menjadi sela di antara suasana datar itu. Seolah sebagai sebuah gundukan yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menjatuhkan diriku, mungkin.

Dan akhirnya, kebetulan pula yang membawaku untuk hanyut bercengkerama bersama Luhan di tempat ini.

Begitu banyak yang diucapkan mengalir begitu saja. Termasuk kabar dariku bahwa baru saja aku sekilas melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di seberang jalan.

"Eh ? Benarkah ? Anak itu selalu saja mengatakan bahwa dia tak punya waktu untuk mengunjungiku. Kenyataannya di waktu senggang ia justru bermain bersama teman-temannya ... Dasar," Luhan mengatakannya dengan menatap kesal dinding kaca di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah. Dia pasti ingin merasakan suasana baru. Toh begitu juga termasuk usahanya dalam beradaptasi,"

"Ya, ya. Biarlah si _rapper_ itu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan."

"_Rapper_ ?"

"Ya. Dua hari yang lalu anak itu memberi kabar padaku kalau kemungkinan besar nanti jika ia sudah debutakan mengisi posisi di grupnya sebagai _main_ _rapper_,"

"Wah,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoomu ?"

"Hm, entahlah. Terakhir kali Kyungsoo menghubungiku ketika ia heboh setelah tak sengaja menyaksikan liputan berita di televisi mengenai insiden yang menimpa Zitao waktu itu,"

"Dia tak menceritakan soal hari-harinya ?"

"Tidak. Saat itu ia lebih banyak bertanya tentang bagaimana keadaanku. Aku sampai lupa bertanya tentang bagaimana aktivitas dan keadaannya. Sudahlah, toh ia hanya seseorang yang menganggapku sebagai kakaknya, kenyataannya ..."

"Kenyataannya kenapa ?"

.

"K, ke, kenyataannya, kenyataannya aku memang bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Dulu aku hanya _sunbae_ yang membimbingnya ketika di d'Franc,"

"Hmm ..."

"A, ah, iya. Bagaimana kabar Yixing ?"

Luhan tak bersuara.

"... Lu, Luhan ?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sepertinya,"

Dan jawaban Luhan itu mengundang tanda tanyaku.

"Se, sepertinya ?"

Luhan hanya menatapku. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang akan tumpah sebentar lagi. Aku harus siap menerima tumpahan itu.

"Aku tak tahu harus menceritakan hal ini pada siapa. Kurasa, apakah kau mau menerimanya ...?" Pertanyaan Luhan tampak hati-hati.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian sekarang. Jika ada permasalahan di antara kedua orang, maka orang ketiga mungkin bisa menjadi jalan tengah permasalahan itu,"

"Sebenarnya, masalah yang menimpa hubungan kami, bukan dari ketidakcocokan atau sejenisnya," Luhan membanting tatapannya pada vas kecil di meja kami. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa, Yixing menyembunyikan sesuatu,"

"Hah ?"

"A, anu, jangan berpikiran bahwa dia bersama orang lain di belakangku, bukan itu,"

"Tidak, aku tak berpikiran seperti itu. Lantas ?"

"Dia, dia seperti meyembunyikan sesuatu yang sedang dialaminya dariku. Dan, perasaanku mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mengalami sesuatu yang buruk,"

_._

_Dgg~_

_._

"_Luhan ... ?_"

Ya. Yang kau rasakan sekarang pun, pernah kurasakan jauh hari sebelum kau mengalami kegusaran ini. Aku pernah berfirasat bahwa Yixing sedang mengalami sesuatu yang tidak lazim. Tapi sampai detik ini aku tak berani menanyakan langsung perihal ini padanya. Rupanya, kau baru merasakannya sekarang.

Sesuatu yang buruk memang sangat mudah untuk muncul keluar, sebaik apapun ditutupi keberadaannya.

Apa yang dialami Yixing sekarang, lambat laun akan menguar di tengah lingkaran manusia-manusia di sekitarnya, serapat apapun dia menyembunyikannya. Mengapa dia tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Luhan ? Luhan adalah sosok terdekat di luar lingkungan keluarga intinya untuk saat ini. Dia bukan orang lain bagi Yixing. Apakah jika Yixing berkata jujur, justru akan membuat Luhan terluka ? Separah itukah ?

_._

_._

_Memang ..._

_Bahwa rahasia yang berputar di antara kalian saat ini,_

_Akan kalian ketahui suatu saat nanti ..._

_Tuhan hanya menunggu ..._

_Saat yang tepat bagi perasaan kalian untuk siap menerima kenyataan ..._

_._

_._

"Dunia privasi memang sangat rumit. Aku menghargai Yixing sebagai laki-laki yang berhak menyimpan rahasianya dari apapun dan siapapun. A, akupun sadar memang aku adalah orang yang dekat dengannya, dan aku tak ingin semena-mena menganggapnya egois karena ia menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Hanya saja ..."

"A, ada apa ?"

"... firasatku pernah mengatakan bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa hubungan kami,"

"Luhan, jangan hiraukan firasat itu," Aku segera menghalau aura buruk di antara percakapan kami. Cih, apa-apaan ini. "Jangan hiraukan. Buang firasat itu jauh-jauh,"

"A, apakah, apakah kau percaya jika hubungan kami akan berlanjut tak terputus sampai kapanpun ... ?"

"Aku sangat percaya dan aku sangat yakin. Kau juga harus sangat percaya dan harus sangat yakin. Dukunganku dan orang-orang di sekitar kalian adalah doa bagi keberlangsungan hubungan kalian. Dan rasa yakin kalian adalah bahtera yang mengantar doa itu untuk sampai di tangan Tuhan,"

Untuk kali ini, sama sekali bukan munafik yang kutunjukan. Aku benar-benar mendukung kedua orang ini. Tulus dari dalam hati yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana perasaan ini tidak perih jika melihat Luhan harus menanggung kesedihan akibat hubungannya dengan Zhang Yixing yang tak berjalan mulus ? Menyakitkan bila menyaksikan Luhan yang mengalami hal itu.

"Yifan ..." Luhan kembali menatapku setelah sekian lama terpekur. "Kau adalah dewa pembawa ketenangan,"

"Dewa tak akan turun dari kahyangan hanya untuk segelas _latte_ seperti ini,"

Senyum Luhan kembali terbit. Dan itu pertanda bahwa _cuaca cerah_ kembali hadir untuk saat ini.

"Terima kasih ..."

"Ya, sama-sama. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal buruk itu lagi,"

_._

_._

_Di luar pembahasan ini, sepasang mata mengawasi dengan berapi-api ..._

_Dia, bukanlah yang sedang dibicarakan,_

_._

_._

* * *

"Jadi besok kau tidak kemari ?" Orang yang bertanya demikian merenggangkan kerah kemejanya lalu bersiap membawa tas hitam yang tergeletak di meja.

"Ya, orang itu memintaku seharian untuk membantunya," Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya. Lagipula sejak tadi orang ini sedikit heboh.

"Lalu siapa yang membantuku menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen itu besok ?"

"Sunggyu, _please_, apa gunanya dua sekertaris yang perusahaan berikan untuk kita ? Jangan berlebihan,"

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah, Tuan Wu. Jaga kesehatanmu besok, karena bersama orang itu pasti akan melelahkan. Oooh, cukup sekali saja bagiku merasakannya, aku sudah kapok berurusan dengannya,"

"Hm, aku mengerti,"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, benarkah izinmu sudah keluar ?"

"Sudah,"

"Dan kau sudah siap dengan papan namamu yang baru di lantai atas ?"

"Mau tidak mau aku harus siap. Ini juga pilihanku sendiri,"

"Pesanku, jangan gugup ketika suatu saat nanti kau menjalani sidang pertama kali. Karena klien akan menaruh harapannya padamu,"

"Ya, Tuan Kim, akan kulaksanakan mandatmu. Hati-hati di jalan,"

Hari kerjaku malam ini kututup dengan perdebatan kecil dengan rekanku yang satu ini.

Mungkin besok adalah hari yang padat untukku, tak masalah. Persiapan untuk besok hanyalah segera pulang dan merebahkan kepala ini di atas bantal dan terlelap sampai pagi buta.

.

Pukul 19.03

.

Hari ini sengaja aku keluar rumah hanya dengan jalan kaki serta mengandalkan kenyamanan bis dan _subway_. Rupanya tak terlalu melelahkan, toh sebagian besar orang terbukti melakukan hal yang sama tanpa keluhan.

Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan moda transportasi ini (_subway_). Tak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama di pagi tadi, aku sudah berhasil mengingat stasiun mana saja yang harus kudatangi dan kulalui menuju pulang. Karena pagi tadi sempat hampir terlambat karena, tersesat.

Keadaan di dalam kereta pun tak seramai pagi tadi. Malam ini terkesan lengang cenderung sepi.

.

.

"Hai,"

.

.

"Ng ?"

Entahlah.

Ada seseorang. Ia duduk tepat di sebelahku. Mengenakan blazer hitam tebal sepanjang lutut, dengan sepatu kulit dan celana jeans hitam. Kacamata hitam besarnya menutupi sebagian waajahnya. Hanya bibir ranumnya yang terlihat, khas milik seseorang ...

.

.

"_Ah !_"

.

.

.

"Ya. Kita bertemu lagi ..."

.

.

.

"Z, Zi, Zitao ?"

.

.

.

* * *

Kenyataan bahwa kau harus berkutat dengan kebetulan dan hal yang tak terkira, terkadang membuat respon perasaanmu menjadi tumpul dan tidak peka.

Pernyataan itulah yang pernah kudengar, dan membuatku takut. Takut memiliki perasaan yang lunak dan tidak peka.

Tidak peka ...

Bagaimana kebetulan bisa terjadi. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Lihat, kini aku bisa duduk berdua bersama Huang Zitao. Dan celakanya manusia ini bukan manusia sembarangan. Sebagai sosok idola internasional. Sebagai orang yang memiliki jutaan penggemar.

.

Mengerikan.

.

Keberadaan Zitao yang masih menetap di Seoul semenjak hari pertunjukan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, bagaimana bisa dia berkeliaran di bawah malam Seoul seorang diri dengan hanya mengandalkan _subway_ ?

Astaga ...

"Jadi namamu Wu Yifan," Orang di sampingku ini berkata demikian dengan melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Tak kusangka, rupanya kau juga orang Cina,"

"A, ahaha. I, iya," Apa-apaan ini. Mengapa aku jadi gugup begini.

"Menyenangkan bisa kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Bahasa Mandarin,"

"M, memangnya selama bersama mereka kau tidak ..."

"Yah. Kau tahu kan hanya aku satu-satunya _Chinese_ di antara mereka ? Bahkan yang berasal dari Jepang ada dua orang. Aku takut lidah Mandarinku tergusur oleh Bahasa Inggris yang setiap saat kugunakan," Zitao diam sejenak. "Ng, terima kasih untuk saat itu,"

"Ya ?"

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Andai saja kau tidak berada di sana waktu itu ..."

"I, iya, sama-sama. Kurasa itu hanya kebetulan,"

"Berarti itu adalah kebetulan yang indah,"

.

"Anu,"

.

"Hm ?"

"Mengapa kau masih berada di Seoul ? Dan~ mengapa kau bisa berada di luar seorang diri seperti ini ... ?"

"Hei, memangnya ada yang aneh dengan ini ? Haha, aku sudah bosan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang selalu patuh terhadap protokol keamanan itu. Sekali-kali aku juga ingin seperti orang kebanyakan. Ah, iya. Aku masih berada di sini karena ..." Zitao tampak merubah posisi duduknya. Membuatnya dapat menatapku lebih nyaman. "Karena urusan pekerjaan. Kau pasti tahu Estelle kan ? Mereka mengundangku untuk menjadi model di acara _launching _produk baru mereka,"

"Selama ini ?"

"Satu bulan aku berada di sini, tentu waktu selama itu tidak sepenuhnya karena Estelle. Ada urusan lain yang harus kuselesaikan. Pribadi ..."

.

Tunggu ...

.

Nama _brand_ yang orang ini sebut barusan ...

Benar.

Perusahaan milik _ibuku_. Perusahaan milik _wanita itu_.

Hebat ...

"Hei, jangan menatapku canggung begitu, santai saja," Celetuk Zitao tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, aku hanya gugup karena di sini hanya ada aku dan Huang Zitao. Bahkan Zitao mengajakku mengobrol,"

"Ahaha ! Jangan konyol ! Tampaknya usiamu juga berada di atasku, apakah aku harus memanggilmu _gege_ ?"

"Te, terserah kau saja. Tapi sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang senang jika dituakan. Maaf, lebih baik kau kenakan kacamatamu itu. Bagaimana jika orang lain tahu ? Sebentar lagi kita akan turun di stasiun terakhir,"

"Mungkin seru jika terjadi keributan,"

"He, hei ..."

* * *

"Yifan-_ge_,"

"Ya ?"

Saat ini kami sudah berada di pintu keluar stasiun. Setelah melewati anak tangga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya tadi.

"... bertemu denganmu sungguh membuatku nyaman," Bicaranya berbeda, dengan intonasi rendah bahkan terdengar dalam. Ia menengadah, menghembuskan nafasnya ke udara.

Jika itu memang yang dirasakannya ...

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika aku bisa bercakap-cakap dengan seorang bintang. Temanku adalah penggemar beratmu, mungkin dia akan iri besar jika aku menceritakan pertemuan kita padanya," Jawabku.

"Temanmu~ gadis yang waktu itu berada di dekatmu ?"

"I, iya benar," Tebakannya tepat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Selamat menikmati harimu di Seoul,"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar,"

"Ya ?"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mei 2011.

.

.

Luhan hanya berusaha menggunakan ingatannya sebaik yang ia bisa. Ia yakin ia tidak pelupa. Bahkan kini ia bingung harus menyalahkan siapa.

Lorong-lorong panjang dan bercabang di pesiar mewah itu bukan sesuatu yang nyaman untuk dilalui bagi orang asing. Setelah menggunakan toilet, Luhan hanya ingin kembali ke _ballroom_ tempat pesta besar itu berlangsung. Dan sekarang ia sukses tersesat.

Luhan bersama ibunya saat itu menghadiri pesta pertunangan putri seorang atasan di perusahaan multinasional Jepang tempat ibunya bekerja. Betapa mata Luhan begitu silau saat itu. Bukan karena pesta yang kelewat mewah dengan semuanya – mulai pernik gaun hingga sendok makan – yang serba berkilau kemilap. Melainkan karena para undangan yang hadir adalah orang-orang kaum papan atas. Penguasa, pengusaha, dan penghibur. Pejabat, jutawan, dan artis.

Termasuk salah satu manusia yang paling diidolakan Luhan. Yang bernama Huang Zitao. Dan bahkan ketika ia sempat berdekatan dengan orang itu ketika mereka kebetulan berada di depan meja makan, Luhan secara spontan membungkuk kepadanya dan mengatakan, "_Selamat malam, Tuan Huang. Saya Xi Luhan, penggemar anda. Salam kenal,_"

Kalimat itu keluar dengan halus dan tidak ada terbata-bata yang menghiasinya. Semua terjadi begitu spontan, dan membuat Huang Zitao tersenyum geli melihatnya. Bisikan Tuan Huang ketika membalas salam Luhan, justru membuat Luhan hampir kehilangan kesadaran. "_Salam kenal, Nona Xi. Suatu kehormatan bagiku karena memiliki penggemar seorang bidadari,_"

Oh ...

Jika Luhan tak memiliki rasa malu ia akan langsung berteriak segila mungkin sebelum menyempatkan dirinya untuk jatuh pingsan.

Dan yang perlu diketahui ...

Salah satu penyebab Luhan tersesat sekarang adalah karena kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Zitao saat itu terus mengaduk-aduk isi kepala Luhan hingga ia tak mampu mengingat jalan untuk kembali ke tempat semula.

"Ah, mengapa seperti ini," Desah Luhan.

Ia merasa berkali-kali hanya berputar di tempat yang sama.

.

"_Ng,_"

.

Mata Luhan menangkap kehadiran seseorang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia terus memperhatikan seseorang yang melangkah di koridor itu, sementara orang itu sendiri tak sadar jika mata Luhan terus menatapnya. Luhan terpana sejenak. Seseorang yang ia lihat, adalah wanita bertubuh mungil dengan kulit bersih dan mata jahitan. Bibirnya merah lembut. Dengan busana yang ia kenakan ia tampak seperti _snow white_ kecil.

"_Cantik sekali ... Dia pasti putri jutawan yang ikut hadir di pesta,_"

Tanpa sengaja pandangan si pemilik mata jahitan itu jatuh di mata Luhan.

"_Oh !_"

"Ng ?"

Sadar akan sosok Luhan tak jauh darinya, gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Luhan.

"_E_, _excuse me_, maaf aku tak terlalu bisa berbahasa Inggris, ng, tapi kuharap kau bisa mengerti maksudku. Aku, tersesat. Aku, bertanya, apakah, kau tahu, jalan, menuju _ballroom_ ?" Gadis muda itu berbicara gugup, tangannya sibuk berbahasa isyarat.

.

"Anda orang Korea ?"

.

"Hah ?"

Di sini kedua wanita itu sama-sama terkejut. Luhan terkejut mendengar gadis itu berbicara menggunakan Bahasa Korea, sementara gadis itu terkejut mendengar Luhan juga berbahasa Korea.

"Oh, kau juga orang Korea ?" Gadis itu semakin mendekati Luhan.

"Sebenarnya saya bukan orang Korea. Tetapi untuk sekarang saya tinggal di sana." Jawab Luhan.

"Aaah, begitu. Hhh, untung saja aku bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu jalan menuju _ballroom_ ?"

"M, maaf, saya, sebenarnya, saya juga sedang tersesat, dan, dan saya juga kebingungan mencari jalan menuju _ballroom_,"

"Ooooh, mengapa lorong-lorong ini begitu banyak menelan korban ... Aish,"

Gadis itu menunjukkan wajah kesal. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang seraya mendengus. Bagi Luhan, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang tampak begitu lucu menggemaskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari jalan bersama-sama ?"

.

.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun !"

"Saya Xi Luhan, salam kenal,"

"Hei, jangan menggunakan bahasa formal seperti itu, santai saja,"

"A, ahaha,"

Dan dalam sekejap dua orang bingung arah ini menjadi akrab. Sepanjang perjalanan ada saja yang mereka bicarakan. Pertanyaan mengenai daerah asal. Jawaban mengenai pekerjaan. Pertanyaan mengenai hidangan pesta yang paling enak. Jawaban mengenai siapa istri pengusaha yang mengenakan gaun paling mewah. Hingga pembahasan tentang artis-artis tampan yang tersebar di sudut-sudut ruang pesta.

"Ng, kau penggemar Zitao ?" Gadis itu bertanya setelah mendengar pengakuan Luhan.

"Ya. Dan melihatnya di sana tadi membuatku susah mengendalikan diri," Dan tampaknya kali ini Luhan terlalu jujur.

"Ahaha ! Ya, ya, pria itu memang pantas digilai banyak wanita."

"Kau juga menyukainya ?"

"Tidak, tidak seberapa. Karena Ken Takaharu adalah kebanggaanku di Golden Apple !"

"Eh ?"

"A, ah, ahaha, maaf, maaf, berlebihan sekali ya ?"

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat kebanggaan meluap-luap dari gadis di sampingnya itu.

.

.

"Hei, lihat ! Bukankah itu pintu _ballroom_ ?"

"Ah, benar. Akhirnya kita sampai juga ..."

Sementara di hadapan pintu besar berukir berwarna kuning emas itu, seseorang merasa sedikit keberatan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalo besok kita bertemu lagi di selasar bagian kiri kapal ? Kudengar orang-orang akan melihat kawanan lumba-lumba di sana !"

"Wah ! Benarkah ? Tentu saja !"

"Kutunggu di sana ya, jangan lupa !"

"Baiklah !"

Dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan, kedua gadis itu kemudian berpencar membaur di tengah _hidupnya_ pesta.

Luhan ...

Sekarang Byun Baekhyun si mungil bermata jahitan itu menjadi temannya.

.

* * *

Barisan bintang di langit bersih memukau matanya.

.

Bayang-bayang gemerlap benda langit memantul di bola mata laki-laki itu. Sementara sesekali ia tersenyum karena hembusan angin laut malam yang meraba lehernya. Segelas _wine_ di tangannya menambahkan aroma khas yang menyeruak setiap kali angin bertiup.

Dan suara langkah kaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

.

"Oh, kau ..."

.

Pemilik langkah itu adalah seorang wanita muda. Mungkin alangkah baiknya jika ia tetap berada di dalam, karena jika berada di luar cantiknya justru berlebih karena pantulan sinar bulaan yang kian memoles manis wajahnya.

"Menyaksikan langit seindah ini seorang diri ?"

"Jika sekarang kau menemaniku, aku tak keberatan,"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia melipat tangannya di dada, dan menghampiri sosok jangkung yang bersandar di pagar selasar itu. Setelah gadis itu mendekat, ia disambut pelukan hangat.

"A, aku mencarimu," Ujar gadis itu pelan. Tampaknya ia butuh menata detak jantungnya setelah pelukan laki-laki itu mengikatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, _**Baekhyunnie**_,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak masuk ke dalam ? Anginnya cukup kencang di sini, sayang,"

"Tapi bintangnya sangat indah ..."

"Kau seperti alien yang rindu ingin pulang ke luar angkasa,"

"Dan alien ini juga akan membawamu pergi kesana ..."

Laki-laki itu semakin betah membuat wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya itu kian terhanyut dalam sanjungan manisnya. Kini mereka berdua sama sama terpejam, tenggelam dalam adegan romantis yang membuat wajah langit turut merona.

"Apakah ini membuatmu lebih hangat ... ?" Laki-laki itu terus saja mengecup leher wanita yang kini sedikit berontak ingin lepas dari pelukannya.

"Hmm, kau masih kalah dengan angin rupanya ..." Desah Baekhyun.

"Kau belum bercerita mengapa kau begitu lama meninggalkanku saat pesta tadi,"

"Aku tersesat, lorong-lorong itu sangat menyebalkan,"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai kembali ..."

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang,"

"Dan dia yang menunjukkan jalan untukmu ?"

"Tidak, bahkan kami sama-sama tersesat. Akhirnya kami~ ah tunggu jangan menyentuh bagian itu,"

"Maaf ... Silahkan lanjutkan ceritamu, Nona Byun,"

"... kami bersama-sama menyusuri koridor satu per satu. Sampai akhirnya kami berhasil sampai. Menyenangkan bertemu dengannya, dia cantik dan ramah,"

"Siapa namanya ..."

"Xi Luhan. Dia orang Cina, tapi Bahasa Koreanya sangat bagus. Aku kagum,"

.

"... Xi~ Luhan ?"

.

"Ada apa ?"

"Hm. Aku pernah bertemu gadis itu sebelumnya. Ketika tak sengaja kami berdekatan di depan meja hidangan tadi, ia membungkuk kepadaku, menyapaku lalu memperkenalkan namanya. Dan ia mengaku sebagai penggemarku,"

"Ya. Dia juga bilang padaku kalau dia penggemar beratmu,"

"Kau, tidak cemburu ... ?"

"Untuk apa bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu. Aku juga tidak memberitahu padanya soal hubungan kita. Aku menghargai perasaannya sebagai sesama gadis, bagaimana rasanya jika mengetahui idola tampannya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih ..."

"Sampai kapan kau terus membuatku bangga dengan kedewasaanmu, Nona Byun ..."

"Sampai matahari tak lagi bersinar ..."

Perlahan angin ganas itu tak terasa dingin di kulit mereka. Rasa hangat berkat cumbuan itu menghalau semuanya, bahkan lautan merendahkan suara gemuruh ombaknya.

Sebuah kehangatan yang mengalir pelan ...

"Sayang ..."

"Ya ..."

"Sepertinya temanku sudah datang. Aku memang berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya di sini,"

Wanita itu membuka matanya. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh selasar kapal.

"... ng ? Dimana dia ?"

"Dia malu melihatmu masih berada di sini ..."

"Mengapa begitu ?"

"Sudahlah, kembalilah dulu ke kamar, aku akan menyusulmu setelah urusanku dengannya selesai,"

"Seprivasi apakah urusan itu ..."

"Kau menghargaiku sebagai laki-laki yang berhak menyimpan urusan pribadi, kan ..."

"Hmm, baiklah. Jangan lepas mantelmu, anginnya masih kejam,"

"Tetap pakai selimutmu ketika tidur ..."

"Ya, sampai nanti ..."

Gadis itu pergi dengan senyum manis yang ia tinggalkan bagi laki-laki yang berdiri diam sambil terus memandangi langkahnya.

.

.

.

"... kau memanfaatkan waktu selama menungguku dengan bermesra bersama gadismu itu,"

.

.

.

Suara berat itu memantik perhatiannya. Ia segera menatap tajam si pemilik suara itu.

.

"Salahmu sendiri karena terlalu lama, kak,"

"Bos menahanku,"

"Dia masih tidak percaya dengan kemampuan kita ?"

"Hei ... Dengarkan aku. Bukannya orang itu meragukanmu, dia hanya memintamu, meminta kita, untuk tidak terburu-buru. Agar semua berjalan sesuai rencana,"

"Cih. Aku sudah jijik melihat taipan brengsek bersama antek-anteknya itu melenggang bebas,"

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasakan rasa muak itu ?"

"Lantas cepat ! Jika kita tak mau dimakan, kita duluan yang harus memakan mereka !"

"Tapi kita harus menyiapkan bumbu spesialnya terlebih dahulu. Agar makanan itu ... semakin lezat disantap,"

"Aku suka kau yang kejam seperti ini. Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Apa siasat orang itu yang harus kujalankan untuk menghabisi mereka ?"

"Mereka ? Cukup satu orang saja. Jika kau berhasil menumbangkan taipan tua itu, maka budak-budaknya akan layu dengan sendirinya ..."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti, aku mengerti ! Sekarang cepat katakan rencananya !"

"Pesta ini membuatnya lena dan menghiraukan keamanan nyawanya sendiri. Setelah kuselidiki dari orang-orang di bagian penerima tamu sebelum kapal ini berangkat, ternyata orang itu tak membawa satu pun budaknya. Keberuntungan kita yang lain adalah, kakek tua itu sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan kita di sini. Orang itu punya siasat cantik untuk kita. Cara melenyapkan nyawa si tua keparat itu, tanpa merugikan tuan rumah yang telah memberi kita kesempatan emas ini ..."

.

.

* * *

Pandangan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu seolah menelanjangi gadis yang meringkuk pulas di balik selimut cokelat di hadapannya. Gelap memang bukan persoalan baginya, mengingat ia adalah seorang yang terlatih untuk melakukan hal apapun di tengah kegelapan.

"Sayang ... ?" Dan gadis itu terbangun.

"Apakah aku mengganggu tidur cantikmu, Bekhyunnie ..."

"Nghh, tidak. Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali ke kamar,"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian,"

Sejurus kemudian laki-laki merebahkan tubuhnya, merangsek masuk ke dalam selimut, tangannya cekatan memberikan rangsangan cantik untuk Baekhyun.

"... kau akan terus bersamaku kan,"

"Tentu. Aku akan tetap terus berada di sini, di sampingmu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ada perasaan tenang, ia telah mengganggap laki-laki yang kini terbaring di sisinya itu sebagai payung kebesarannya, yang selalu melindunginya dari apapun.

.

.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ...

Untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki itu mengeluarkan air mata karenanya.

.

.

.

.

"... _Baekhyun, maafkan aku_,"

* * *

Wajah Luhan sudah tampak bersih di pagi itu. Langkahnya ringan menyusuri koridor yang seolah tak berujung. Sebelum ini memang ia sempat sedikit kesal karena ibunya menolak untuk meninggalkan tidurnya hanya untuk menyaksikan kawanan lumba-lumba. Alhasil ia datang sendiri memenuhi ajakan Baekhyun semalam.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Bayangannya tentang wajah ceria Baekhyun dan percikan ombak akibat ulah kawanan lumba-lumba lenyap seketika.

Wajahnya pucat membiru. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jantungnya mungkin bisa saja meledak dalam beberapa detik. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, tapi pita suaranya seolah mati.

.

.

"_Demi Tuhan ... Demi Tuhan_ ..."

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat meraba kelopak matanya.

Ia membuka mata mungilnya perlahan, menyaksikan sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos memasuki celah jendela. Meregangkan tubuhnya selama beberapa detik, seketika ia mendapati sesuatu yang janggal.

Laki-laki itu tak berada di sampingnya.

"... _dia benar-benar suka bermain sendiri_," Gumamnya seraya tersenyum.

Membuka layar ponselnya. Ia mendapati pukul yang tertera saat itu mengharuskannya untuk segera bersiap. Karena semalam ia sendiri yang membuat janji itu. Janjinya kepada Luhan, teman barunya.

* * *

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih sedikit kacau karena ketidakberadaan laki-laki itu dimanapun. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya itu, hanya suara mesin operator yang setia menjawabnya. Mustahil bagi Baekhyun untuk menanyakan keberadaan laki-laki itu pada orang-orang, mengingat hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil diketahui orang umum.

Gadis mungil itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor menuju tempat yang ia janjikan kepada Luhan. Perasaannya berkata bahwa Luhan sudah sampai di sana lebih dulu. Karena Baekhyun sadar bahwa proses mandi paginya yang terlalu memakan waktu.

.

_Ctak~_

_._

Sepatunya berdecit.

Langkahnya tercekat. Mata kecilnya terbelalak lebar, bahkan bola matanya seakan hampir jatuh.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah ia saksikan di dunia nyata sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan !"

.

.

.

* * *

Dan kini Luhan hanya bisa berdiri dengan kakinya yang hampir mati rasa. Sesuatu yang dilihatnya barusan telahm mengaduk isi perutnya. Ia ingin berteriak, menangis, bahkan ingin muntah.

_Bagaimana bisa ..._

Ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Seseorang yang jatuh rebah dengan lubang di dahinya. Darah segar menyambut kematian laki-laki tua itu. Seiring dengan bau anyir yang menyeruak.

Sementara ...

Satu orang lagi masih berdiri tegap. Pistol yang dipegangnya masih mendesahkan asap mesiu. Di balik masker hitam yang menutup wajahnya, mata orang itu terbelalak tajam memandang Luhan yang berdiri gemetar tak jauh darinya.

.

Ya. Luhan memergoki tingkahnya.

.

"_Brengsek_,"

Ia melangkah kasar menghampiri gadis yang mandi keringat dan air mata itu. Ia kalap. Ia kalut. Ia panik. Sesuatu yang telah dilakukannya diketahui oleh orang yang tidak semestinya tahu. Pistolnya yang _telah mati_ ia _bangkitkan_ kembali. _Mulutnya_ menatap tajam dada Luhan, bersiap memuntahkan timah panas yang dapat melesat tak sampai hitungan detik ...

"Temani kakek tua ini, wanita sialan,"

.

.

.

_Dharr~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Luhan !"

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika mata laki-laki itu kembali terbuka, Tuhan menyajikan sebuah pemandangan yang mencabik hatinya.

Ada dua sosok gadis yang tersungkur di lantai. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata. Mereka sama-sama tidak sadarkan diri. Yang membuat mereka berbeda, hanyalah darah yang mengalir dari tubuh salah satu di antara mereka.

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Kini tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Air matanya luruh. Pistol maut itu tumbang. Dunia menjadi gelap di matanya. Semuanya seakan menghujamnya dengan runcing-runcing tajam dan mengoyak batinnya, mengoyak hatinya. Ia bingung apakah kini ia sedang berada di alam ketidakpercayaan atau bagaimana. Sesuatu yang baginya mustahil, tapi kini justru terpampang di matanya.

Ini kesalahan dan dosa terbesarnya.

Ia memang lahir sebagai laki-laki yang tak pernah takut akan apa itu yang dinamakan dosa. Keras hatinya menerjang semua yang dianggapnya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia yakini, termasuk dosa.

Dan kini ...

Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh kebodohan.

Laki-laki itu melangkah, dengan banjir air mata ia menghampiri sosok yang kehidupannya sedang berada di titik nadir, ia merengkuh tubuh sosok itu, ia belai rambutnya, ia sentuh lembut wajah bersihnya.

_Mengapa darah harus menjadi teman terakhirnya ..._

_._

_._

"**_Baekhyun_**, **_Baekhyun_**, kumohon bertahanlah, maafkan aku, maafkan aku ..."

.

.

Mulutnya terus menggumam.

Seperti boneka kayu yang rusak.

"... j, jadi, kau, kau,"

Sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya kini mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat yang menusuk ruang dengarnya.

"Baekhyun, ini aku, ini aku ..."

"Ah, a, ahaha, k, kau, kau rupanya di sini, sejak tadi aku mencarimu, mengapa kau, ah, mengapa kau memakai masker hitam seperti ini ..."

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun, maafkan aku, kumohon bertahanlah sebentar ..."

"J, jadi, ja, jadi selama ini, kau, kau adalah,"

"Diamlah sejenak, aku akan membawamu ke bawah, kumohon bertahanlah sayang, bertahanlah sebentar~"

"... sudahlah. Ji, jika memang semuanya menjadi seperti ini, apa boleh buat. Rupanya, r, rupanya, matiku benar-benar ada di tanganmu ya,"

"Baekhyun apa maksudmu ..."

"... a, aku tak peduli sebenarnya siapa kekasihku ini. Aku hanya ingin, jangan kau ganggu lagi gadis itu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa,"

.

.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tangan lembut Baekhyun menyentuh wajah laki-laki itu.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mata mungil Baekhyun menatap indah mata laki-laki itu.

Jika memang sudah menjadi skenario perputaran waktu, apalah arti ketidakrelaan.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa pasrah bersama air mata sia-sianya. Pasrah dengan kegegabahannya. Pasrah dengan kebodohannya.

.

.

"Katakan ... Katakan bahwa keputusanku untuk mencintaimu bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang salah ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... _**Huang Zitao**_,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata indah yang ia banggakan itu menutup untuk selamanya. Laki-laki itu tersungkur pasrah dengan raungannya yang seolah membelah lautan biru. Angin laut bertiup kencang di luar sana. Lautan enggan untuk tenang. Dan langit seperti kecewa mengetahui keadaan yang terjadi.

_Huang Zitao ..._

Kini hanya bisa hidup menanggung penyesalan yang hina.

Sosok yang ia ingin lindungi hingga titik darah terakhir, justru tumbang karenanya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun ..."

.

.

.

.

.

"... izinkan aku menyusulmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

_Dharr~_

_._

_._

_._

_**to be continued ...**_

* * *

Mohon maap kalau saya seenaknya menghapus chapter yang sudah saya upload beberapa waktu lalu. Karena seriusan, di chapter lalu banyak nian typo dan kesalahan pemisahan babak ceritanya. Jadi chapter ini saya upload ulang.

Terima kasih diucapkan kepada anda sekalian yang mau menunggu update saya, yang berkenan membaca cerita kecil saya ini, bahkan mau meninggalkan review ...

Sesingkat apapun review anda, sangat berarti bagi saya. Dan kalau ada yang nanya, Sehun kapan keluar, maap Sehunnya masih saya umpetin, mungkin di bagian pertengahan nanti abangnya baru muncul. Kalau ada yang lihat cerita dengan judul sama seperti ini di AFF, memang itu juga asli punya saya, saya sebar juga di AFF. Dan ada juga temen saya yang baik hati berkenan menyebarkan cerita kecil ini di FFIndo.

_Xie xie nimen ~_


	6. Chapter 6

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika aku bisa bercakap-cakap dengan seorang bintang. Temanku adalah penggemar beratmu, mungkin dia akan iri besar jika aku menceritakan pertemuan kita padanya,"

"Temanmu~ gadis yang waktu itu berada di dekatmu ?"

"I, iya benar," Tebakannya tepat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Selamat menikmati harimu di Seoul,"

.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar,"

.

"Ya ?"

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti ketika aku kembali ke Seoul, kita mengadakan pertemuan ?"

"Hah ?"

"Ya, dan kau bisa membawa teman gadismu itu. Bagaimana ?"

"K, ka, kau juga ingin bertemu dengannya ? Sungguh ?"

"Mengapa tidak ?"

"Wah ... Terima kasih, dia pasti sangat senang jika kuberitahu nanti. Kupikir dia benar-benar penggemar yang beruntung,"

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's Nightmare ... ?**

**.**

Wu Yifan | Lu Han | Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo | Kim Minseok | Kim Junmyeon | Park Chanyeol | Huang Zitao | Oh Sehun

.

_... and many more ..._

_._

Disclaimer : Character's not mine, Gender Switch (for several cast)

Genre(s) : Drama, Romance, Triangle Love

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 6_

_._

_._

_._

_._

(_Sudut pandang bahasa yang digunakan dalam chapter ini semuanya menggunakan sudut pandang penulis sebagai orang ke tiga serba tahu / author's point of view._)

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam identik dengan kegelapan. Kegelapan adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan bagi sebagian orang. Tapi tidak untuk malam di hari indah itu. Malam hadir dengan menawan. Gelap ? Sangat jauh dari definisi demikian. Langit yang menyajikan performa berlebih pesona.

Lihat, _tangan_ langit merengkuh ribuan pasang mata untuk menikmatinya. Manusia-manusia berlomba menyajikan karya terapik mereka sebagai sesanding malam. Gemerlap lampu pencakar langit. Warna-warni lampu jalanan kota. Semua bak sesaji tujuh rupa yang manusia persembahkan untuk _malam dan Penguasanya_.

* * *

_Desember, 2013_.

.

"Hei, hei, awas masih panas,"

"A, ah, maaf-maaf,"

"Kau seperti tidak pernah memakan itu sebelumnya,"

"Maksudmu aku kampungan ?"

Luhan hanya _pouting_ ketika Yixing mengusap-usap rambutnya. Pipinya menggembung, ada rona merah yang menyembul membuat wajah gadis itu mengalahkan bayi terlucu sekalipun. Sementara Tuan Zhang itu malah tertawa.

.

Di dalam tawa renyahnya, Yixing merasakan dua hal yang tak bertautan.

.

Yang tertera di hatinya, melihat keluguan Luhan, wajah lucunya, tingkah gegabahnya, membuat Yixing merasa bersyukur bahwa Tuhan telah mengizinkan gadis manis itu memberi warna pelangi di langit kehidupannya, menjadi bumbu manis dari hari-harinya, menjadi separuh dari sebidang utuh hatinya. Gadis yang berkenan menerima kekurangan di belakang segala kelebihan dan pesona yang ia miliki. Bagi Yixing, perih sebenarnya jika harus berkencan dengan Luhan dengan menggunakan masker dan syal seperti ini – walaupun hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah diterima oleh publik sekalipun, Yixing merasa tetap harus berjaga-jaga mengingat konsekuensinya sebagai orang terkenal. Dan sikap menerima dan kedewasaan Luhan telah menjadi obat mujarab bagi rasa perihnya itu.

Tatkala di sisi lain, ia merasa Tuhan tak adil padanya.

.

Mengapa ia harus memiliki Luhan dengan kondisinya yang _seperti ini_ ...

.

Ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah rela. Tidak, tidak akan pernah rela. Ia tidak rela jika kini ia bisa memberikan rasa sayang dan cintanya yang berlebih pada Luhan, namun justru di kemudian hari mau tak mau ia harus membiarkan Luhan kehilangan _rasa-rasa yang tak tertanding harga_ tersebut.

Di luar dunia yang bisa Yixing raba – dalam artian di luar sepengetahuan Yixing – memang kini Luhan benar-benar _melupakan_ _masa lalunya_. Ia merasa nyaman bersama Yixing. Ia merasa terlindungi jika bersama Yixing. Ia merasa hatinya tenteram jika bersama Yixing. _Masa lalu _memang masih tertanam di _memorinya_, dan ia tak pernah menghapusnya. _Masa lalu _itu, bagi Luhan layaknya cinderamata yang ia peroleh ketika ia berkelana dalam arus hidup.

.

.

"Ng ? Kenapa wajahmu begitu ?"

.

.

Sentuhan dingin tangan Luhan menghapus bayangan buruk di relung kepala Yixing. Laki-laki itu segera membalas si gadis dengan senyum rapi. Memikat Luhan dengan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Wajahku ? Jelek ?" Yixing lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan dan mereka berjalan pelan.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Tuan Zhang,"

"Jelek-jelek begini kau mau juga denganku,"

"Aku kan~ Hei aku tidak bilang kalau kau jelek,"

"Berarti aku tidak jelek ?"

"I, iya ..."

"Berarti aku ... ?"

"Berhentilah manja, kau kurang berbakat dalam hal begini,"

"Nggh, kau galak sekali malam ini ..."

"He, hei berhenti mencubitku !"

"Ya, ya, ya. Jadi, sekarang kita mau kemana, Tuan Putri ?"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Cheonggyecheon ? Kudengar lampion festival kemarin masih ada di sana,"

"Hm ? Benarkah ? Wah ..."

Ketika semua terjadi dengan tenang. Bak air telaga yang tak beriak. Air itu begitu tenang dan damai. Hingga menipu banyak pasang mata yang terlena dengan pesonanya. Bahwa sesungguhnya air telaga itu mengandung partikel-partikel mematikan yang dapat membawa siapa saja yang menyentuh air itu terjebak ke dalam mimpi buruk.

.

Tidak.

.

Tidak ada mimpi buruk di sini.

.

Lantas apa ?

* * *

Waktu pagi di negara itu kini menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat.

Si mata panda itu sesekali melirik jendela di sisi kanannya. Dan kembali matanya tertanam pada ponsel yang ia genggam. Setelah membaca berbaris kata yang tertera, senyum mematikan terpahat di wajahnya.

Ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Berjalan santai dengan kedua telapak tangan di dalam saku blazer hitamnya. Ia hanya melangkah selayaknya manusia umum di koridor itu, namun bagi orang-orang yang memandangnya, menganggap laki-laki itu bak peragawan jempolan yang sedang melenggang tampan di atas _catwalk_.

.

"Ah, Zitao !"

.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Tan,"

.

Di sana kedatangannya disambut oleh seorang wanita berumur bertubuh mungil dengan pakaian elit yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia memeluk laki-laki jangkung itu dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya," Wanita itu membuka pembicaraan. Seorang wanita lain yang lebih muda tampak sibuk menghidangkan sesuatu untuk dua orang yang sedang terlibat percakapan itu.

"Hm. Tidak, tidak, harusnya sayalah yang berterima kasih kepada anda karena anda berkenan memberi saya kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian dari perusahaan anda. Saya harap Estelle juga dapat sukses di Cina," Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan tutur kata yang lembut.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Ah ya, jadi kapan kau akan kembali ke Cina ?"

"Saya mendapat penerbangan untuk sore nanti," Tiba-tiba mata laki-laki itu tampak menerka sesuatu.

"Ng, ada apa ?"

"Maaf," Ia menenggelamkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum kembali berkata. "Sepertinya wajah anda sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah saya temui,"

"Wah, benarkah ? Apa dia seorang gadis ?" Wanita berumur itu tampaknya tertarik dengan pengakuan orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Dia laki-laki muda," Dan mulutnya berkata jujur. "Tapi sudahlah, mungkin saya keliru,"

"A, ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau memiliki rencana untuk kembali ke Korea ?"

"Ya,"

Kini tatapannya dalam.

"... saya akan kembali, untuk menemui seseorang, dan menyelesaikan urusan saya dengan orang itu,"

.

.

_Urusan yang tak seharusnya ada,_

_Semua terjadi berkat kebodohan dan kecerobohannya sendiri ..._

_._

_Kecerobohannya saat itu menghasilkan dendam kesumat_

_yang kian tumbuh subur membelenggu alam pikirnya,_

_._

_Di matanya ..._

_._

_Wajah makhluk kecil yang tak berdosa itu adalah sumber dari kesialan yang menimpa hidupnya,_

_Ia adalah kambing hitam tunggal dalam hari kemalangan itu,_

_._

_Karenanya,_

_Sumpahnya untuk melenyapkan makhluk pembawa sial itu tak pernah padam,_

_._

_Dan ..._

_._

_Memang ia tak pernah tahu,_

_._

_Bahwa si periang itu kini menatapnya sedih dari loka baka,_

_Laki-laki itu tak mengabulkan permohonan terakhirnya,_

_Ia sibuk dengan nafsu liarnya sendiri,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_... jangan,"_

_._

_._

"_... jangan kau ganggu lagi ..." _

_._

_._

"_... dia tidak tahu apa-apa,"_

_._

_._

* * *

Suara musik klasik itu mengalun seolah mengantarkan matahari menuju ke tempat peristirahatannya. Matahari begitu cepat lelah di awal musim dingin seperti sekarang.

Langit jingga temaram. Sepasang mata sekilas mendapati kemolekan itu dari balik sekat kaca. Pendar matahari terpantul di bola matanya, jika ada yang memandangnya kini pasti tak menyangkal bahwa mata indah itu bagai baiduri yang dipoles halus oleh alam.

Mengamati proses berakhirnya suatu waktu dengan begitu indah, membuat wajahnya menghasilkan senyum kecil yang manis.

Masih di dalam apartemennya. Musik klasik itu memang senantiasa menjadi temannya ketika ia berkutat di alam imajinasi. Namun saat itu pikiran mentahnya berbeda dengan saat-saat sebelumnya. Imajinasinya buntu pada suatu titik. Fiksi-fiksi itu tak tertumpahkan di baris-baris huruf di layar komputernya.

Keadaan stagnan itu membuatnya mendesah pelan.

Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi kecil yang menopangnya. Sinar senja ia biarkan bebas menembus ruangan apartemennya. Ia melangkah, menghampiri ranjang dan mencoba berkutat bersama ponselnya. Ingin rasanya ia menghubungi seseorang hanya untuk sekedar melepas rasa jenuhnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"_Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk,_" Gumamnya.

.

_Ting tong~_

_._

Ada suara yang memancing perhatian Luhan. Ia segera meletakkan benda berlayar sentuh itu dan menghampiri sumber suara. Dan kemudian ia mendapati seseorang sudah berdiri manis di depan pintu apartemennya.

.

"Hai !"

.

"Ah, Luna ?"

* * *

"Hei, kau masih membiarkan sisa kedatangan orang-orang kantor malam tadi ?" Wanita berambut panjang itu sedikit mengeluh menyaksikan ada yang berantakan di sudut ruangan apartemen besar itu.

"Luna, semalam mereka mencarimu," Dan gadis lain menghampirinya dengan langkah sedikit berat.

"Maaf, maaf Luhan sayang, maaf. Semalam aku harus menemani keponakanku di rumah sakit. Toh sebagai gantinya sekarang aku datang kesini, kan,"

"Dan memang semalam beberapa dari mereka sempat~ yah, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana pengaruh minuman kesukaan mereka. Akhirnya inilah sisanya, di sana sedikit berantakan,"

"Dan kau tak membereskannya ?"

"Aku lebih memikirkan _deadline_ pengiriman naskah jilid ke dua ketimbang hal itu,"

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup dikejar _deadline_ ..."

Luhan memasang wajah datar dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Haha, baiklah, baiklah. Sini aku bantu membereskan," Wanita bernama Luna itu mengambil ancang-ancang. "Oh, ini aku letakkan di meja makan, ya,"

"Ng ? Kau membawa apa ?"

"Tteokbokki. Masih hangat kok, kita bisa makan nanti,"

"Oh, terima kasih !" Kini sudah ada sebatang sapu di tangan Luhan.

Kini dua gadis itu membereskan apa yang kiranya perlu dibereskan di ruangan itu. Percakapan kecil dan sesekali tawa ringan menjadi latar suara dalam suasana itu. Luna memang teman setia Luhan sejak mereka berkenalan di perusahaan penerbitan tempat mereka bekerja.

"Ah, ini letaknya dimana ?" Luna mengangkat sebuah kardus berisi tumpukan buku lama.

"Oh, biar aku saja yang menyimpannya,"

"Tapi ini berat,"

"Maka dari itu berikan padaku, Luna,"

Luna melangkah tertatih berkat beban yang ia bawa tak sebanding dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. Sigap segera Luhan membantunya. Luhan bermaksud meletakkan kotak kardus itu di atas lemari, namun berkat beratnya beban kardus itu tak mampu lagi untuk dijadikan tempat bagi puluhan buku tebal miliknya. Alhasil kardus itu merekah dan memuntahkan isinya, berhamburan jatuh ke lantai.

"Oh !"

"Hei, hei, kau tak apa ?"

Luna mendapati Luhan yang sedang membereskan ceceran buku. Ia segera menghampiri dan duduk membantu.

Di antara semua yang berserakan itu, ada sesuatu yang memanggil perhatian Luhan. Sebuah kertas yang tepinya berwarna kuning kusam berkat dimakan usia. Di kertas lusuh itu tertera sebuah gambar, dengan goresan-goresan khas hasil tangan anak kecil.

Bagai lentera yang memancarkan mentaram indahnya, sesuatu yang terlukis di sana seketika membuat Luhan segera menyentuhnya. Ia pandangi gambar itu. Ia raba gambar itu. Ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta ketika gambar itu lahir dari tangan seorang anak manusia. Luhan tersenyum. Gambar itu menyihirnya, membawanya berkelana kembali ke masa lalunya yang indah. Seindah temaram senja di luar sana ...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback ...**_

_**.**_

_Guangzhou, 1996_.

.

Secara kasat mata, bukit hijau itu bukan suatu gundukan tanah yang istimewa. Ia sama seperti bukit-bukit tanggung di sekitarnya, mendominasi cakrawala utara kota Guangzhou. Namun bagi manusia-manusia mungil ini, bukit ini layaknya serpihan surga yang terdampar di muka bumi. Ada saja keistimewaan bukit ini yang berhasil mereka temukan, yang orang lain bahkan tak pernah menyadarinya.

Memandang ke selatan, hamparan teluk dan pulau-pulau kecil serta sebagian daratan berbukit Hongkong yang dikepung biru warna Laut Cina Selatan tampak begitu indah.

Memandang ke barat, gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan latar belakang gugusan bukit yang menjingga berkat dilumuri sinar _si senja_ tampak menawan untuk diterima mata.

Bukit itu memang telah memanggil dua makhluk kecil untuk menikmati pesona matahari senja.

"Haah ... Ini membosankan, Luhan benci menggambar, tidakkah ada kegiatan lain yang bisa dilakukan ?" Gadis lucu dengan rambut dikepang dua itu meletakkan kertas gambarnya. Ada sesuatu yang abstrak terpampang di sana.

"Luhan kenapa cepat sekali bosan," Sementara anak laki-laki berambut _caramel_ itu melirik si anak gadis sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat bersama kuas dan kertasnya.

Luhan, si anak gadis itu, menyempatkan untuk cemberut sebelum merangkak menghampiri si anak laki-laki yang tampaknya sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"Waahh, Yifan pandai melukis ya, hebaat ..." Mulut dan pipinya mengembang ketika ia berbicara. Betapa menggemaskannya.

Si anak laki-laki itu menghentikan tarian kuasnya. Ia melirik anak di sebelahnya sebelum ia menutup kertas gambarannya.

"Ah, aku malu, jangan dilihat, ini jelek," Anak laki-laki itu mencoba menyembunyikan hasil tangannya. Sementara Luhan justru semakin menggoda anak itu untuk memperlihatkan apa yang disembunyikan.

"Tapi tadi gambaranmu bagus, itu tidak jelek,"

"I, ini jelek,"

"Siapa yang bilang ?"

Yifan, si anak laki-laki itu terdiam.

"Kata mama, anak laki-laki harus berani dan percaya diri. Yifan tidak usah malu," Oh, betapa kalimat itu begitu manis keluar dari mulut si kecil Luhan.

Awalnya sempat diam. Namun segera anak laki-laki itu tersenyum berlanjut ke sebuah tawa kecil yang pecah di wajah lugunya. Ia kembali duduk di posisi semula dan menggelar kertas gambarnya.

Luhan kecil begitu tekun mengamati goresan demi goresan yang Yifan torehkan di kertas itu. Perpaduan warna yang dihasilkan oleh tangan kecil itu tampak begitu manis. Jujur Luhan merasa iri mengapa Yifan begitu lihai memainkan warna-warna cat air. Ia bahkan bosan ketika terus-menerus diam menghadap kertas.

"Yifan mau jadi pelukis ?" Mulut kecil Luhan kembali terbuka.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi kata paman alat melukis sangat mahal. Yifan tidak mau menyusahkan paman,"

"Kalau begitu Yifan bisa membawa pulang cat air dan satu kuas Luhan. Luhan tidak suka melukis, Yifan suka melukis, jadi sekarang ini punya Yifan,"

"Ta, tapi~ nanti mama Luhan marah ..."

"Mama Luhan pasti senang kalau Yifan memakai cat air ini untuk membuat lukisan-lukisan yang bagus. Mama Luhan suka lukisan,"

"Benarkah ... ?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan seringai lugunya. Seringai yang menampilkan gigi-gigi kecilnya dan itu membuat Yifan tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih Luhan. Kalau begitu gambar ini untuk Luhan," Yifan kecil mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan salah satu hasil gambarannya.

Luhan memandangi gambar itu. Gambar sederhana, sebuah matahari senja yang bersinar di balik bukit hijau. Luhan diam. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah, ia tahu bahwa gambar ini sangat bagus. Tapi ia masih belum mampu untuk mengutarakan kekagumannya melalui kata-kata.

Hanya mulut kecilnya yang terbuka.

.

.

"... semoga Luhan suka,"

.

.

Sepoi angin berhembus lembut. Mengantarkan sebuah angan yang tak terbendung lagi untuk ditutup-tutupi. Ia ingin menjaga ini sebagai sebuah kenangan. Ia tak memandang itu sebagai buah ekspresi seseorang saja. Tetapi sebagai sebuah album memori yang menampilkan deretan kenangan manis, jika suatu saat nanti ia ingin membukanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ng ? Luhan, kau kenapa ?"

.

Suara tergur Luna menjadi akhir dari lamunan indahnya. Luhan tak sadar bahwa pelupuk bawah matanya sedikit basah. Bulir-bulir itu hampir jatuh (lagi).

"A, ah, tak apa," Ada senyum indah namun sedikit membuat orang terasa sakit memandangnya.

"Luhan ..." Luna mendekat, mengusap punggung Luhan. "Kau~ apakah teringat sesuatu yang menyakitkan ?"

"Tidak," Mata Luhan kembali memandangi gambar lusuh di tangannya.

"Lalu gambar itu ... ?"

"Justru _ini_ adalah kenangan indah,"

"Apakah itu buatan adikmu ?"

"Tidak," Kini matanya lurus menatap matahari senja yang tampak segaris ditelan cakrawala. "Ini hanya lukisan karya seorang anak kecil. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan dan gagah,"

* * *

"_Hyung_, bolehkah sore ini aku pulang sendiri ?"

Yixing mendekati manajernya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang kru. Hari itu adalah hari yang terasa panjang dan melelahkan bagi Yixing. Sesi terakhir syuting pembuatan _MV_ seorang penyanyi wanita papan atas dengan ia sebagai model utamanya. Selama lelahnya, di sisi lain ada rasa puas di benaknya.

"Ng ? Lalu apa kata~"

"Aku akan mengganti uang taxi-mu. Tenanglah," Yixing memasang wajah memohon.

"Sebentar. Bukan itu masalahnya, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau yang membawa sendiri mobil itu, toh itu juga mobilmu. Tapi kakakmu, kakakmu itu, kau senang jika dia mencekikku karena dia tahu kalau aku membiarkanmu menyetir sendiri ?"

"Apa maksudnya ? Sampai berlebihan seperti itu kah ?"

"Di depanmu dia tak pernah bilang tapi kenyataan yang terjadi memang seperti itu, Yixing sayang,"

"Tapi setelah ini aku ingin menemui seseorang, tak mungkin aku membawamu juga,"

"Hah ? Membawaku ? Bukankah selama ini aku yang~ aish lupakan, lupakan !"

"Kau sensitif sekali. Mengalahkan nenek-nenek yang sedang datang bulan,"

Dan jitakan sang manajer sukses mendarat di kepala Yixing. Tapi itu justru membuat Yixing terbahak.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kakakmu mencekikku, arwahku akan menghantuimu untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban,"

"Kau gila. Baiklah, Shindong-_hyung_ si manajer tampan, kalau begitu aku~"

.

.

_Dgg~_

_._

_._

"Ng ? Kenapa ?"

"K, ka, kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang ya,"

"Kau sudah berpamitan dengan orang-orang ?"

"Tadi aku sudah bertemu produser dan Jieun-_noona_ di dalam. Terima kasih _hyung_, sampai nanti !"

_._

_._

_Entah ..._

_Entah laki-laki itu masih mampu menopang apa yang disandangnya atau tidak._

_._

_Dunianya begitu berat,_

_Bahkan untuk hari ini dan esok nanti ..._

_._

_._

* * *

' **_Yifan, maaf aku mengganggumu. Apakah sepulang kerja sore nanti kau senggang ? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, aku sangat butuh masukan darimu untuk masalah ini. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Meridiѐn ? Tidak terlalu jauh dengan kantormu kan ? Kau pulang kerja pukul berapa ? Bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu di sana jam enam ? Kuharap kau bisa datang. Terima kasih, sekali lagi maaf kalau aku mengganggumu._** '

.

Yifan membaca ulang pesan singkat yang masuk ponselnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak berapa lama, jarinya lihai menekan layar huruf membalas pesan singkat itu. Dalam hati ia merasa, entah bagaimana. Aneh saja tiba-tiba Yixing mengajaknya bertemu. Tapi sore itu Yifan tak ingin berkutat dengan pikiran aneh. _Toh apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan_.

Pada awal musim dingin seperti ini, sore dan malam begitu cepat tiba menggusur cerahnya siang. Padahal musim dingin tahun ini datang terlambat.

Di tengah mengemudikan mobilnya, Yifan mendapati saat itu masih pukul setengah enam sore dan di luar sana langit bak menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yifan untuk tiba di Meridiѐn. Laki-laki itu menutup pelan pintu mobilnya. Langkahnya santai memasuki kafe itu. Ia baru menginjakan kaki beberapa senti dari pintu masuk, telinganya sudah tersumbat oleh suara musik _jazz_ klasik yang mengalun entah darimana. Ini salah satu kesukaannya. Seorang pelayan mendekatinya, dengan ramah ia tampak menawarkan sesuatu. Sampai Yifan duduk di tempat yang ia pilih pelayan itu masih bersamanya, hingga ia pergi sesaat kemudian setelah Yifan selesai memilih pesanannya.

_._

_._

_Hal yang sekecil ini dengan mudah membuatnya nyaman,_

_Ingatlah bahwa bahagia itu sederhana ..._

_._

_._

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak Wu Yifan ini duduk diam bersama _latte_ yang tinggal setengah gelas di mejanya. Diam di tengah durasi selama itu anehnya tak membuatnya bosan.

Dari situ matanya menagkap sesuatu. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Zhang Yixing rupanya sudah tiba di tempat itu. Padahal ada masker yang menutupi lebih dari separuh wajah Yixing, tapi rambut berwarna khas dan gelagatnya yang tak dimiliki orang lain itu yang membuat Yifan langsung mengenalinya. Ia mengangkat, melambaikan tangan kanannya sebagai bentuk pemberian isyarat kepada Yixing agar ia melihatnya.

"Ah, Yifan !"

.

.

Dan kini laki-laki manis itu sudah duduk nyaman di hadapan Yifan.

"Maaf, malah aku yang terlambat,"

"Tidak masalah. Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau menggunakan masker ketika bertemu denganku," Yifan berbicara setelah meneguk sedikit minumannya. "Semacam menghindar dari penguntit ?"

"Ahaha, mungkin begitu." Ringan ia menjawab pertanyaan Yifan.

Dan alasan sesungguhnya memang tak akan pernah terujar dari lidahnya.

"Ada perlu apa artis ini mencariku ?"

"Mm, ya, langsung saja ya. Jadi begini. Ketika aku menjadi pembawa acara di sebuah acara amal dengan mengundang anak-anak panti asuhan, di belakang panggung seorang anak perempuan, ya, mungkin usianya sekitar delapan tahunan, dia menemuiku. Dia bercerita padaku bahwa sebenarnya panti asuhan kecil yang ditinggalinya bersama lima belas anak lainnya terancam ditutup karena bangunan milik panti asuhan itu menempati sebuah tanah yang sedang dipersengketakan. Ng, jujur saja aku tak tega dengan yang seperti itu. Ba, bayangkan, dia bercerita seperti itu dengan wajahnya yang basah diguyur air mata. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, tolong jadilah kuasa hukum bagi panti asuhan itu. Masalah _belakang_ nanti serahkan saja padaku, kau meminta berapa akan kuturuti, asalkan kau bisa mempertahankan panti asuhan itu,"

Yifan fokus menatap wajah Yixing dalam diam ketika ia mendengarkan kata demi kata itu terucap tak terputus.

"Bagaimana ... ?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan sorot mata bulat namun tajam.

"Kau~ benar-benar yakin dan percaya padaku ?"

"Aku begitu percaya. Kurang meyakinkan seperti apa seorang Wu Yifan ?"

"Bukannya aku menolak. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, aku masih amatir di urusan itu,"

"Kudengar kau sudah memiliki papan nama baru dan ruangan khusus di kantor lembaga bantuan hukum super besar itu. Haruskah aku tidak yakin padamu ?"

Hembusan nafasnya terlihat melegakan bagi seseorang yang menatapnya dengan detak jantung yang sedikit tak beraturan. Pertanda baik baginya bahwa orang yang ia harap kini berkenan ada di pihaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku menyanggupinya," Suara dalam Yifan sungguh menenangkan perasaan Yixing.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat perjanjian resmi,"

"Tak perlu,"

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Apa gunanya formalitas itu jika nanti hasilnya tak memuaskanmu dan mereka. Nantinya ini akan menjadi persidangan pertama yang kutangani, kuharap kau bisa memaklumi kekuranganku. Biarkan aku berusaha dulu, jika nanti hasil akhirnya baik, kau bisa lakukan apapun semaumu,"

"Wah, terima kasih, Tuan Pengacara,"

.

.

Kini mereka bermaksud menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan perbincangan ringan.

.

.

"Benarkah ? Aku sangat suka Changsha. Guangzhou yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu, hari-hari semakin dipenuhi hutan beton dan lautan mobil,"

"Kapan-kapan jika kami pulang, kau boleh main,"

"Kau sudah pernah membawa Luhan kesana ?"

"Hm, belum. Semoga _xinnian_ tahun depan. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut ?"

"Hei, hei, aku bukan tipe rang yang gemar mengganggu bulan madu seseorang,"

Dan tawa lepas itu pecah di antara mereka.

.

.

_Dgg~_

_._

_._

_Oh tidak, jangan sekarang_.

.

.

Aba-aba mengejutkan itu datang dari dalam rongga jantungnya. Sakit luar biasa dapat Yixing rasakan sekarang. Wajah menipu seperti apa lagi yang harus ia tunjukkan. Yixing bahkan tak sempat merutuk pada siapapun. Dahinya seketika banjir keringat, urat-urat di tangannya timbul keluar karena keras tangannya meremas dadanya.

"Yixing ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Kini kepanikan itu menular. Yifan begitu terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Nafas Yixing yang tersengal dan terkesan memburu. Mata Yixing yang tiba-tiba memerah. Batuk-batuk kecil hingga keras terdengar datang beruntun. Itu semua sangat mengerikan bagi Yifan.

"A, akh, aku, aku ke toilet sebentar, k, kau tunggu di sini saja,"

"Ta, tapi kau~"

"Sudahlah kau di sini saja,"

Yixing segera berlari meninggalkan Yifan yang masih terduduk dengan wajah cemasnya.

.

Memasuki toilet dengan tergesa, ia bahkan tak sengaja membanting pintunya terlampau keras.

.

.

"_Ke, kenapa begini ..._"

.

.

Yixing merasa ada dentuman-dentuman keras yang mengobrak-abrik dadanya. Ia meradang. Tangannya tergesa-gesa menjamah seluruh kantong saku di jaket, kemeja, dan celananya, namun benda yang ia cari nihil keberadaannya. Sialnya ia baru ingat bahwa benda mujarab yang ia butuhkan tertinggal di jok mobilnya.

.

.

"_Sial,_"

.

.

"... _kenapa ini harus terjadi di depan matanya,_"

.

.

Penyesalan-penyesalan itu mendatanginya. Ia hanya bisa mematung perih di hadapan cermin basah. Menyaksikan separuh wajahnya yang tampak tak layak. Matanya merah padam seperti akan memuntahkan sungai darah. Peluh-peluh sebesar biji jagung itu masih tetap bertengger di dahinya, berapa kalipun ia menyekanya.

Di tengah kebingungannya dalam mengendalikan rasa sakitnya, ia tumbang.

* * *

Sepuluh menit.

.

.

Lima belas menit.

.

.

"_Durasi ini terlampau berlebih untuk hanya sekedar ke toilet_," gumam Yifan. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai mengusik Yifan. Dan ia benar-benar tak dapat menahannya. Ia bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mejanya. Mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Zhang Yixing.

Di depan pintu satu-satunya toilet pria di lantai satu, Yifan sempat ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia yakin Yixing masih ada di sana.

"Yixing ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

.

.

Sepuluh detik tanpa jawaban.

.

.

"Yixing ?"

.

.

Telinga Yifan masih hampa.

.

.

"Yixing ?"

Kini tangannya gatal. Ia memutar kenop pintu putih itu. Beruntung baginya karena ternyata pintu itu tak terkunci.

Dan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan ia dapati tanpa aba-aba sama sekali.

Seketika mata Yifan terbelalak begitu mendapati sosok Yixing yang tersungkur di bawah wastafel. Darah kental mengalir deras dari hidungnya, hingga membuat masker hijau yang masih ia kenakan menjadi berubah warna.

.

"Yixing ?! Yixing kau kenapa ?!"

.

Yixing tak berkenan memberi jawaban. Mata dan mulutnya terkatup rapat.

Derasnya keringat dingin di dahinya bahkan tak sempat ia seka, Yifan begitu panik dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat tubuh Yixing dan membawanya keluar. Beberapa orang yang melihat kepanikan itu seketika membantu Yifan untuk menangani semuanya. Salah seorang pelayan berinisiatif menelepon ambulan.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan di dalam mobil putih bersuara nyaring itu, kepanikan Yifan justru semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

Dalam duduknya mata Yifan terus terjaga pada wajah Zhang Yixing yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Wajah itu payus, putih pucat. Tapi keadaan ini tak seberapa, bagi Yifan wajah Yixing begitu jauh lebih mengerikan ketika ia menemukannya tersungkur di toilet beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

_Yifan benci dengan yang seperti ini._

_._

Di balik mata yang terpejam itu.

Satu tanda tanya besar bagi Wu Yifan. Sebuah tanda tanya yang tak berubah selama beberapa waktu.

Kini wajah itu tak bisa menipunya lagi. Seratus sepuluh persen Yifan yakin bahwa Yixing sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Apa maksudnya ? Pingsan dengan hidung mandi darah karena terlalu lelah tertawa ? Pandangan tidak logis yang tak mungkin diterima bagi seorang Wu Yifan. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik wajah payus Zhang Yixing. Dan penyesalan Yifan malam ini, mengapa ia tak berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Yixing tadi, walau hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Yixing yang sebenarnya ? Seorang perawat mengatakan bahwa si dokter sedang terburu-buru karena tiba-tiba ada pasien datang yang harus segera dioperasi. Jawaban yang membuat Yifan harus diam meredam pemberontakan-pemberontakan di pikirannya.

Yifan berpikir bahwa dunia benar-benar sulit dibaca.

Warna-warna itu bagai fatamorgana dalam ruang pandangnya. Warna-warna terang mencolok yang melambungkan selera hidupnya. Dan warna-warna gelap terkutuk yang mengundang kesedihannya. Termasuk warna putih pucat wajah laki-laki itu.

.

.

"_Kenapa ..._"

* * *

Aroma janggal itu sedikit menusuk indra penciumannya.

Dengan udara dingin aneh yang mulai meraba, menjarah sudut-sudut tubuhnya.

Laki-laki itu bahkan masih terlalu lemah untuk membuka kelopak matanya sendiri. Namun perlahan ia mulai bisa mengfungsikan ruang pandangnya. Walau apa yang diterimanya masih samar-samar, ia bisa membaca bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit.

"... Yixing ?"

Dan suara berat itu memanggilnya.

Yixing terkejut melihat Yifan duduk di samping ranjang tempat ia terbaring.

"K, kau ..."

"Tadi kau pingsan ketika di toilet. Itu membuatku panik." Entah stimulus apa yang merangsang Yifan hingga membuat tangannya perlahan menyentuh dan memijat-mijat bahu Yixing.

"Maaf aku menyusahkanmu, Fan," Suara lemah itu bergetar. Yifan sempat menghentikan tangan-tangannya. "A, ah, apakah tadi kau sempat bertemu dengan dokternya ?"

"Tidak. Dia langsung menghilang begitu aku masuk ke ruangan ini, suster bilang ada pasien yang harus segera dioperasi olehnya,"

"Bagaimana keadaan di luar ?"

Yifan diam menerka apa maksud pertanyaan itu. Apakah ia menanyakan cuaca di luar ? Bukan. Apakah~ Ah. Yifan paham.

"Akibat masker hijaumu itu, sejak kau di Meridiѐn hingga kau tiba di tempat ini, tak ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah Zhang Yixing. Orang-orang rumah sakit tampaknya juga tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan ketika menangani _hal yang seperti ini_. Tidak ada wartawan, tenang,"

Yixing kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

"Apakah aku harus menelepon seseorang untuk memberitahu tentang ini ?"

"Ja, jangan, jangan beritahu siapapun. Termasuk Luhan,"

"Eh ?"

"A, aku, aku tak ingin membuatnya cemas. Hari-harinya begitu melelahkan dan aku tak ingin menambah beban pikirannya hanya karena melihat orang bodoh ini berwajah seperti mayat dan terkapar lemah di sal rumah sakit,"

.

.

_Dgg~_

_._

_._

"_Yi, Yixing ... ?_"

_._

_._

_... wajah seperti mayat,_

_._

_._

"Hei,"

"Ya ?"

"Bolehkah, aku bertanya ?"

"Hm,"

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa ?"

.

.

Anggukan kecil yang Yixing berikan tampaknya sebuah restu yang salah. Harusnya ia tak memperbolehkan pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulut Yifan di tengah keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Aku ... Aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya hari padat ini membuatku kelelahan. Aku yakin suster juga mengatakannya begitu padamu kan,"

.

.

_Bohong._

_._

_._

Mulut kecil itu tak bisa membalik fakta yang telah Yifan genggam. Tidak, Yifan tidak melebih-lebihkan suasana kacau, Yifan tidak mendoakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tapi jika semua sudah terbaca seperti ini, mau mengelak seperti apa ...

"Ya, suster bilang begitu tadi ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... _tapi aku tidak percaya,_"

Hanya bahasa hati yang berbicara. Enggan si mulut untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Ia tak mau lagi tak pantas. Bimbang harus menjaga perasaan si penyandang atau rasa ingin tahunya. Terombang-ambing dalam tipu daya fakta itu sendiri.

_._

_._

_Wu Yifan,_

_Jika kau bisa membuatnya untuk berdiri tegak selama seratus tahun lagi,_

_Jangan harap mausia masih mau menyembah Tuhan ..._

_._

_Kau harus diam,_

_Diam dalam arus takdir yang telah ditentukan ..._

_._

_._

* * *

Malam itu sebenarnya Yifan memutuskan untuk bermalam. Tapi niat itu urung karena Yixing bersikeras menyuruhnya pulang. Alasannya ia tak mau merepotkan Yifan. Bukannya ia tak percaya dengan orang-orang rumah sakit, namun meninggalkan Yixing sendiri dengan keadaan yang seperti itu membuat Yifan tidak tenang.

Saat itu sudah jam sebelas lebih, hampir tengah malam.

Lorong panjang itu begitu remang. Cahaya lampunya tampak redup. Di tengah lelahnya Yifan masih berusaha menyeret kaki panjangnya menuju tempat parkir yang entah mengapa letaknya begitu jauh dan menyebalkan baginya. Persetan dengan keadaan lorong itu yang sedikit membuat bulu kuduk terangkat.

Tapi tatapan matanya yang kosong itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia masih berkutat dengan anggapan dan dugaan mengenai Yixing yang ia buat-buat sendiri. Ia pikir bahwa ia sendiri yang melangkah di tengah lorong itu. Dan ternyata itu salah.

.

_Brukk~_

_._

"A, ah, maaf !"

Bodohnya Yifan menabrak seseorang di tengah langkah membingungkannya. Berkas-berkas yang orang itu bawa sebelumnya kini berhamburan di lantai dengan indahnya. Rasa malu itu segera _membangunkan _Yifan.

"Maafkan saya,"

"Oh, tak apa, tak apa,"

Yifan memperhatikan orang di hadapannya kini. Sebentar. Dari jas putih panjang yang dikenakan orang itu, Yifan tahu bahwa dia seorang dokter. Dan wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar ingin menandingi putihnya susu. Sekilas orang ini tampak begitu cantik. Namun rahang tegasnya memperjelas bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa. Jangkung tinggi, bahkan hampir menyaingi tubuh tiangnya.

"Ng ? Ada apa ?" Rupanya dokter muda itu sadar jika Yifan memandanginya.

"A, ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Maafkan saya, saya terburu-buru,"

"Hm. Tidak masalah,"

Yifan segera bangkit berdiri begitu ia selesai membereskan kekacauan yang ia perbuat. Tapi anehnya entah bagaimana tubuhnya terhuyung dan itu membuat si dokter panik.

"Anda baik-baik saja ?" Dokter muda itu cekatan memapah tubuh Yifan.

"O, oh, ahaha, maaf, maaf, saya mengantuk parah, jangan dipikirkan,"

Segera Yifan menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Meninggalkan si dokter muda itu mematung menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Tadi memang ia sempat sekilas melihat nama yang tertera di jas putih itu. Tapi ia lupa jelasnya. Yang ia tahu dokter muda itu adalah seseorang bermarga Oh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh Sehun_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**to be continued ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Maaf jika semakin kesini cerita semakin garing. Mungkin feelnya mulai sulit ditemukan, atau malah berkurang ya. _

_Xie xie nimen, review saya tunggu ..._


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyungsoo,"

Semula laki-laki itu duduk diam bersama _headset_ yang menancap di telinganya. Mulutnya sesekali terbuka ketika ia tidak berhasil mengendalikan _game_ di ponselnya yang kini sedang ia mainkan. Wujud lelah jelas terbaca di wajahnya, mengingat keringat di dahinya masih tampak baru. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara berat lagi dalam milik seseorang menembus _headset _yang ia kenakan.

"Ah, Chanyeol ?" Laki-laki bermata bulat itu menghentikan akivitasnya. "Ada apa ?"

Seorang tinggi jangkung kini duduk di sampingnya. Ia menekuk kakinya, memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan dagunya di sela-sela itu. Ah, sedewasa ini laki-laki itu namun wajahnya tampak seperti bayi rusa.

"Hm, kau sedang apa ? Tidak makan bersama yang lain ?"

"_Game _ini benar-benar racun, aku tidak tahan ingin menyelesaikannya,"

"Makanlah, nanti kau sakit,"

"Uuhh kau perhatian sekali Yeol,"

Laki-laki bermata bulat itu mengasak-asak rambut _hazel_ milik laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Hei,"

"Hm ?"

"Kapan kita ada waktu libur ?"

"Ngg, entahlah. Kurasa minggu ini latihan kita _full_. Ah, ya, kelas _acting_ dimulai besok, seratus persen minggu ini tidak ada libur,"

"Aish, sial,"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Yifan-_ge_,"

"Yifan-_hyung_ ? Ada apa ?"

"Aku belum meminta maaf padanya,"

"Eh ? Kalian bertengkar ?"

"Kyungsoo, bukan, bukan begitu. Waktu itu aku belum tahu kalau kakak sudah _bersama_ Zhang Yixing, dan bodohnya aku bertanya pada Yifan-_ge_ apakah hubungan kakakku dengannya akan berlanjut, ng, yah, maksudku, akan berlanjut untuk tidak hanya sebatas sebagai teman, kau tahu maksudku kan,"

Wajah Chanyeol semakin tenggelam di antara lutut-lututnya. Ia mendesah panjang.

"A, aku merasa tidak enak," Keluh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di lantai bermotif kayu itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding cermin.

.

.

"Dulu aku juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya seperti ini,"

.

.

"Hm ? Maksudmu ?"

"Ya. Anggapanku Yifan-_hyung_ dan kakakmu adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Lihat, mereka datang bersama di Seoul. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, kan ? Dulu kau juga pernah bilang kalau semasa SMP seluruh tetangga kalian sudah menjodoh-jodohkan mereka. Bagaimana ya, ng, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan Yixing, tapi, kurasa, ada yang janggal di sini. Ah, tapi sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi, dan kurasa mereka menikmatinya. Kadang fakta yang ada begitu susah untuk diterima oleh akal sehat, walaupun itu sudah pasti benar adanya,"

.

.

_Ketika alam pikir manusia sulit menerima kenyataan,_

_Akankah dunia harus selalu menyajikan tipuan ?_

_._

_Fakta ..._

_._

_Yang tercipta di sela-sela ketidakpercayaan,_

_Namun justru itu adalah kenyataan,_

_Tak ada yang bisa lari darinya,_

_Tak ada yang mampu menghindar darinya,_

_Tak ada yang berani mengubahnya,_

_._

_Fakta ..._

_._

_Bukanlah sebuah mimpi yang hanya hidup di alam angan manusia,_

_Bukanlah sebuah muslihat di balik fatamorgana,_

_Kala tersurat, maka ia 'kan tampak,_

_Kala tersirat, tersembunyi juga tentulah tidak,_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

**It's Nightmare ... ?**

Wu Yifan | Lu Han | Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo | Kim Minseok | Kim Junmyeon | Park Chanyeol | Huang Zitao | Oh Sehun

.

_... and many more ..._

_._

Disclaimer : Character's not mine, Gender Switch (for several cast)

Genre(s) : Drama, Romance, Triangle Love

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 7_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

(_Sudut pandang bahasa yang digunakan dalam chapter ini semuanya menggunakan sudut pandang penulis sebagai orang ke tiga serba tahu / author's point of view._)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Pertengahan Desember, 2013_.

.

.

Siang itu berjalan sebagaimana siang-siang pada umumnya.

Luhan hanya menatap hampa layar monitor di hadapannya. Tak jenuh. Pandangannya tertanam di sana tapi alam pikirnya berkelana entah kemana. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit kejadian ini berlangsung dan tak seorang pun menyadarinya, bahkan Luhan sendiri.

.

.

"Luhan ..."

.

.

Kedatangan seseorang-lah yang membongkar momen bodoh ini.

"... Direktur Utama datang dan mencarimu. Ada rapat dengan divisi perencanaan serta staf bagian editor. Ah, iya, mereka juga akan membahas tentang rencana penerbitan novel jilid ke dua-mu. Sudah ada beberapa rancangan sampul dan~"

_Pukk~_

"... Luhan ?"

"Ng, a~ ah ! Luna ? Ada apa ?"

Luna hanya memberi Luhan sebuah tatapan datar yang sarat emosi.

"Melamun lagi ?"

"Ti, tidak,"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi tukang tipu seperti ini ?" Kini Luna menyeret sebuah kursi kosong dan duduk di samping Luhan. "Tadi pagi pun kau juga begini. Menghadap layar komputer dengan tatapan bodoh seperti itu ? Luhan ada apa denganmu ?"

Luhan menyingkap rambut panjangnya. Memberikan senyum paksa yang tak bisa diterjemahkan oleh siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Sayang, aku, sekarang, baik, baik, saja, jadi, jangan, khawatir, _OK_, sekarang, katakan, tadi, kau, bilang, apa ?"

"Ada rapat di ruang direksi. Cepat,"

Luna masih mempertahankan mimik wajah datar istimewanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan langkah ketus. Sementara si pembuat masalah hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

"_... darah,_"

.

.

.

.

"... _mengapa darah itu kembali muncul,_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback ...**_

_**.**_

Mei 2011.

.

Saat itu memang tak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata.

.

Ketika ia mencium bau anyir.

.

Ketika ia mendapati ada sesuatu yang membasahi lengannya.

.

Ketika ia disuguhi dengan sebuah pemandangan yang sejatinya menusuk mata.

.

Tak perlu sekian detik agar nafasnya bisa tersengal-sengal.

.

Saat itu Luhan benar-benar sadar bahwa kini ia berada di tengah kejadian yang menyeramkan. Ia tak ingat betul bagaimana ia bisa tertelungkup sedemikian. Ia tak ingat betul apa yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Beberapa volume rekam ingatannya terbakar dan melebur tanpa sisa.

Tapi, pemandangan yang tersaji di matanya sungguh menyita perhatiannya ketimbang ia harus mengingat-ingat bagaimana dan mengapa ia bisa pingsan.

.

.

"_Tidak, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ..._"

.

.

Dalam sadarnya ia mendapati dua makhluk yang tersungkur bersimbah darah. Seorang wanita muda yang tak asing baginya. Serta seorang pria yang, setelah Luhan perhatikan dengan betul siapa dia, pria itu benar-benar membuat Luhan dengan segera kehilangan jantungnya.

.

.

"B, Ba, Baekhyun ?! Zitao ?!"

.

.

Teriakan itu lolos dari mulutnya yang bergetar hebat. Luhan kalut. Ia panik bukan kepalang. Baekhyun yang tak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi. Zitao yang entah masih menyimpan nyawanya atau tidak. Air mata Luhan jatuh seketika. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang ada ia terus menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh dua orang di hadapannya kini. Sesekali ia peluk orang-orang itu. Ia sebut-sebut nama mereka di tengah tangisannya yang semakin menjadi.

Otak dan akal sehatnya masih belum mampu menerima semua ini.

Byun Baekhyun. Orang yang belum genap dua puluh empat jam ia kenal.

Huang Zitao. Orang yang menjadi sumber kegilaan Luhan terhadap dunia hiburan.

Mereka kini harus tumbang dengan kondisi mengenaskan di hadapan matanya.

Di hadapan mata Luhan sendiri.

Ia hanya bisa duduk menangis setelah dia orang itu tetap bungkam dan tak menjawab panggilan-panggilannya.

.

.

Kejadian ini benar-benar menutupi kejanggalan yang lain.

.

Dan Luhan tanpa sadar telah melewatkannya.

.

.

Jika kesadarannya masih berjalan dengan baik ...

Seharusnya Luhan ingat bagaimana dan mengapa ia bisa pingsan seperti ini.

Seharusnya ia menyadari dimana sekarang sosok mayat dengan dahi berlubang yang awalnya ia lihat itu, yang kini lenyap, hilang tanpa bekas bahkan bekas darahnya di lantai sekalipun. Seharusnya ia menyadari mengapa kini Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah kehilangan nyawanya. Seharusnya ia menyadari siapa aktor utama di balik sandiwara petaka ini, hanya dengan melihat mata tajam si pria bermasker hitam yang mengacungkan moncong pistol tepat di dadanya sebelum ini.

Dan seharusnya ia merasa janggal, mengapa Zitao bisa ada di sini, rebah dengan posisi memeluk Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Otaknya sedang kalut ...

.

Bahkan kejanggalan sebesar apapun tak terbaca di alam pikirnya.

.

.

Ia tak ingat tentang mayat itu.

Ia tak ingat tentang ajakan Baekhyun untuk melihat lumba-lumba.

Ia tak ingat tentang pertemuannya dengan Zitao di tengah perjamuan pesta.

"Baekhyun ... Zitao ... Kumohon, bertahanlah ..."

Teriakan-teriakan panik itu menggetarkan seisi pesiar mewah itu. Orang-orang yang sedang terlelap dibuat larut dalam alam kalut begitu mendatangi sumber teriakan. Menyaksikan orang-orang yang terpejam dengan bermandikan darah. Kepanikan yang terjadi saat itu, benar-benar berusaha menandingi ganasnya ombak di luar sana.

Dan ...

Setelah pesiar mewah itu merapat dan menurunkan semua _isinya_ di daratan, Luhan mendapat kabar bahwa nyawa Byun Baekhyun si teman barunya itu sudah tak terselamatkan. Polisi juga memberitahukan padanya bahwa kondisi Huang Zitao sedang kritis berkat luka hebat yang menembus organ pencernaannya.

Itu saja sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat Luhan tak mampu untuk berkata-kata apa-apa lagi.

Selanjutnya selama beberapa hari Luhan tampak seperti kehilangan rohnya. Ibunya begitu miris melihat keadaan Luhan yang tak ubahnya bagai manekin. Mulutnya hanya bungkam tiap kali para polisi meminta keterangan padanya. Bahkan proses interogasi itu acap kali mengalami kebuntuan berkat Luhan yang tiba-tiba menangis di tengah pembicaraan dan hal itu memaksa polisi untuk menghentikan interogasi. Seorang dokter ahli kejiwaan memfonis Luhan menderita keterkejutan berat setelah ia mengalami _hal itu_. Dokter itu menganjurkan para polisi untuk tidak melanjutkan proses interogasi, karena jika Luhan dipaksa untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan, itu bahkan bisa membuat Luhan menjadi gila. Setelah satu minggu berselang akhirnya kepolisian menyimpulkan bahwa kasus tersebut ditutup, dengan satu korban meninggal, satu orang luka serius, dan tak seorangpun pelaku yang ditemukan.

Tak seorangpun pelaku yang ditemukan.

Konyol.

Bahkan proses investigasi mengenai _seorang penumpang_ yang tiba-tiba menghilang berhasil berhenti dengan buntu karena polisi hingga badan intelejen sekalipun gagal mengungkap misteri yang ada.

Setelah berita heboh mengenai insiden di pesiar itu perlahan memudar, muncullah berita menggemparkan mengenai seorang konglomerat Cina yang hilang tanpa jejak setelah hadir di pesta pertunangan putri direktur utama sebuah perusahan _game_ asal Jepang. Spekulasi mencuat di tengah masyarakat tiga negara – Cina, Korea Selatan, dan Jepang – mengenai siapa pelaku sebenarnya dan misteri hilangnya si konglomerat. Mulai dari dugaan bahwa si konglomerat menghilang karena diculik lalu dibunuh, pendapat mengenai keterlibatan si konglomerat mengenai insiden tewasnya Byun Baekhyun dan terlukanya Huang Zitao, hingga perkiraan keterlibatan intelejen atau organisasi gelap dalam insiden tersebut. Namun sebagaimana hukum alam, spekulasi-spekulasi itu hanya bertahan seumur jagung, seiring munculnya pelbagai berita hangat yang menimbun berita-berita yang sudah berlalu. Terlebih setelah munculnya kabar terungkapnya kasus korupsi yang dilakukan oleh beberapa pejabat internal pemerintahan Cina yang melibatkan si konglomerat, simpati masyarakat mengenai kasus itu seketika berkurang drastis.

.

.

.

_Kenyataannya ..._

Terbukti memang begitu rapi apa yang _**mereka**_ kerjakan. _Mayat dengan lubang di dahi_ itu lenyap begitu saja, bahkan _bekas darahnya_, semua _barang-barang yang ia bawa_ selama _ia_ berada di pesiar itu, termasuk _namanya_ yang sudah tak ditemukan lagi di dalam daftar nama para penumpang dan tamu undangan pesta.

Padahal _**salah satu anggota mereka**_ sedang tumbang berkat _kebodohannya_ saat itu.

* * *

_KTC World TV & Radio Headquarters_

_._

Lorong itu masih bersih, dekorasi serta tata letak aksesorinya tetap rapi dan elegan seperti dulu ketika pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya di sana.

Manusia tinggi lagi rupawan itu berjalan tenang. Jujur saja awalnya ia tak sadar bila kehadirannya di sana menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang sempat berpapasan atau bahkan hanya sekilas melihat penampilannya. Seharusnya laki-laki itu bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak terlalu mengumbar pesonanya sebagai pemilik dari setengah ketampanan seluruh laki-laki di dunia. Orang-orang di kantornya mungkin sudah khatam dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini, namun bagi puluhan pasang mata di gedung kosmopolis ini, memandangnya bak memandang seorang bintang baru yang siap _debut_ dan menggeser posisi bintang-bintang lainnya.

.

"_Hei, apa ada jadwal pemotretan model hari ini ?_"

.

"_Entahlah, mungkin dia model yang menjadi bintang tamu sebuah acara,_"

.

"_Astaga, siapa yang membiarkan pria setampan dia untuk masuk ?_"

.

"_A, aku ingin menjadi fansitenya .._."

.

Itu hanya sekilas bisikan-bisikan konyol dari para manusia yang terpana oleh wujud seorang Wu Yifan. Telinga Yifan perlahan mulai menyadari bila ada suara-suara asing yang membicarakannya. Tapi sebagaimana seorang Wu Yifan yang seperti biasa, ia masa bodoh dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Bukannya dia sombong, tapi meladeni orang-orang itu dengan cara semakin tebar pesona benar-benar tidak ada dalam _schedule_-nya hari ini.

_._

_._

_Konyol adalah ketika ketampananmu mengganggu hari-harimu ..._

_._

_._

Perlahan tempat yang Yifan tuju sudah nampak jelas di matanya. Ruangan berbalut dinding kaca, Yifan bahkan bisa menyaksikan dari luar dengan mudah isi ruangan itu.

Studio II _KTC Radio_.

Biji mata Yifan langsung menangkap sosok Zhang Yixing di dalam ruangan itu. Sebagai seorang penyiar yang sedang bercuap bersama tiga orang lainnya. Oh, wajah mereka familiar. Sepertinya gadis-gadis cantik itu adalah _member_ sebuah _idol group_. Yifan tersenyum tipis. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu dengan duduk di sebuah sofa panjang tepat di seberang pintu masuk studio.

.

.

"Yifan-_ge_ ?"

.

.

"_Ng ?_"

.

.

"Yifan-_ge_ !"

.

.

Yifan mendengar suara teriakan yang tak asing. Ia memicing menatap ujung koridor, berpikir sejenak sekaligus menerka siapa seseorang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan, yang kemudian orang itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya, meninggalkan beberapa orang yang sebelumnya berjalan bersamanya.

.

.

"C, Cha, Chanlie ?"

.

.

Xi Chanlie alias Park Chanyeol.

Suara beratnya yang seperti auman harimau birahi itu benar-benar begitu basah di telinga Yifan hingga tak mungkin ia tak mengenalinya.

"K, kau, sedang apa di si~"

Tanpa aba-aba tubuh Chanyeol langsung menempel mutlak di tubuh Yifan. Laki-laki bertelinga rusa itu memeluk tubuh Yifan sangat erat seperti tak ada hari esok untuknya. Wajahnya tenggelam di dada Yifan dan tangan besarnya mengunci pinggang Yifan bahkan hingga membuat laki-laki itu geli bukan kepalang.

"Aaah, aku _kangen_ ..."

"T, tunggu Chanlie ini geli, a, ah,"

"_Gegeeee_ ..."

Bukannya terlihat seperti seseorang yang melepas rindu terhadap orang yang sudah lama dinanti-nanti, Chanyeol justru tampak seperti sedang _fanboying_.

* * *

"Jadi kau berada di sini untuk melihat studio pembuatan _MV_ ?"

"Ya ! Para staf agensi bilang tempat ini juga memiliki salah satu studio terbaik di Korea, mungkin agensi akan _mempercayakannya_ di tempat ini,"

Kini Chanyeol dan Yifan berbincang _mesra_ di sofa panjang itu. Sofa panjang yang tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka berdua yang duduk di atasnya. Seolah sofa itu hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Mereka yang tadi itu teman-temanmu ?"

"Hm. Kau bisa melihat mereka lagi di televisi jika kami _debut_ nanti !"

Yifan mengingat-ingat wajah anak-anak muda itu. Walaupun Yifan hanya melihatnya sekilas, ia tahu bahwa anak-anak itu sangat, _good looking_.

.

.

"_Bagaimana bisa Star Castle menemukan bibit-bibit unggul seperti tadi ..._" Gumam Yifan.

.

.

"_Ge_ ? Kenapa diam saja ?" Telapak tangan Chanyeol melayang di depan mata Yifan.

"A, ah, tidak. Lalu, jika _debut_ nanti namamu akan menjadi~"

"Chanyeol ! Park Chanyeol !" Chanyeol bersuara lantang. "Ahh aku sangat suka nama itu !"

"Tapi aku lebih suka Chanlie," Yifan memasang wajah tak suka.

"_G_, _Ge_ ?"

"Haha ! Bercanda. _Stage name_-mu bagus, sesuai dengan karaktermu. Tapi ingat, bukan berarti dengan nama Korea dan kemampuan Bahasa Koreamu yang mumpuni justru membuatmu meninggalkan jati dirimu sebagai orang Cina. Kau harus ingat dan menjaga asal-usulmu bahwa kau siapa dan kau darimana,"

"Siap komandan !"

Seketika Chanyeol teringat sesuatu.

.

"Ah, _ge_,"

.

"Ya ?"

"Ng, sebelumnya, a, aku, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu,"

"Hah ? Soal apa ? Memangnya kita pernah bertengkar ? Ah, Chanlie jangan mengada-ada,"

"A, anu, ng, waktu itu aku pernah menggodamu soal hubunganmu dengan kakak. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kakak sudah bersama Zhang Yixing. Ja, jadi, maaf jika aku membuatmu tersinggung saat itu,"

"Sudahlah," Yifan mengusap-usap punggung lebar Chanyeol. "Aku saja sudah hampir lupa soal itu,"

"Maaf,"

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku tidak melihat Kyungsoo,"

"Dia tidak ikut,"

"Hm ?"

"Dia sakit,"

"Sa, sakit ? Sakit apa ?"

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan dan kurang makan. Anak itu susah sekali untuk diingatkan soal urusan begini. Aku tidak tega jika harus membentaknya, tapi kebiasaannya yang membahayakan kesehatannya seperti ini membuatku khawatir padanya. _Ge_, kau bisa lakukan sesuatu ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Mungkin jika kau yang mengingatkannya, dia akan menurut dan meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya itu," Chanyeol sempat menatap Yifan lama dalam diam. "Ah ! Bagaimana jika aku merekammu ?"

"Hah ?"

"Ya ! Videomu yang berisi nasihat untuk Kyungsoo akan kurekam dan kutunjukkan padanya ! Sekaligus rasa rindunya padamu juga akan terobati ! Bagaimana ?"

Yifan seketika ingin menangis. Pertahananya hampir saja runtuh. Demi apapun Yifan memang lemah jika harus berhadapan dengan _hal-hal seperti ini_. Ia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana sosok seorang kakak yang memiliki adik-adik yang begitu manis. Tuhan telah memberinya anugerah seperti demikian, salahkah jika ia tak bersyukur pada-Nya ?

"Baiklah, tapi wajahku jelek,"

"_Ge_ kau bercanda ! Oh _please_, seorang Wu Yifan bermuka jelek ? Itu tidak ada ceritanya !"

Yifan hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan kamera ponselnya. Akhirnya ia bersedia untuk bercuap-cuap di hadapan video camera Chanyeol. Sesekali Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perkataan konyol Yifan tentang Kyungsoo.

.

.

"... ingat, jaga pola makanmu. Tiga kali sehari sudah cukup, tenang saja, tidak perlu sampai empat atau tujuh kali sehari. Selain memboroskan stok nasi, itu juga dapat membuat semua celana kerenmu menjadi sempit dipakai. Jaga kesehatanmu, tetap semangat ! _Fighting_ !"

"_Fighting _!" Seketika Chanyeol menutup rekaman itu dengan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya di wajahnya sendiri. "Ahahaha ! _Ge_, Kyungsoomu pasti sangat senang melihat video ini !"

"Salam untuknya, ya,"

.

.

"Hmm, kalian mesra sekali ..."

.

.

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang ke tiga mengagetkan dua orang itu.

Zhang Yixing yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan Yifan.

"Hai Chanlie. Lama tidak bertemu," Yixing menyapa Chanyeol – tetap dengan aksen halusnya.

"A, ah, _ni hao_," Chanyeol gugup seketika langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Yixing.

.

_Triiit, triiit~_

_._

"Ng ? Chanlie ponselmu ?"

"Ah, maaf, _ge_, sepertinya mereka sudah menungguku terlalu lama di tempat parkir. Hehe, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Terima kasih, _ge_ ! Sampai nanti !"

Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yifan dan Yixing yang menatap punggung anak itu semakin menjauh di ujung koridor.

"Dia masih saja canggung padaku," Yixing membuka pembicaraan sembari duduk di samping Yifan. "Padahal aku sudah bersikap seakrab mungkin padanya jika kami bertemu,"

Yifan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan iba. Sempat hatinya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sedikit tidak meyukai Yixing. Tapi anggapan itu segera ia tepis.

"Sepertinya ia lebih cocok denganmu," Ujar Yixing, dengan menampakkan senyum di bawah mata sayunya kepada Yifan.

Astaga ...

.

.

.

"_Dia sangat mendambakan kakak laki-laki. Yang bisa melindunginya, yang bisa memberinya contoh. Ibu memang pernah bercanda untuk menyuruhku cepat-cepat menikah, agar suamiku nantinya akan bisa menjadi kakak laki-laki Chanlie. Yang benar saja,_"

.

.

.

_Dgg~_

_._

_._

_._

Ucapan Luhan saat itu kembali muncul.

"Ng ? Ada apa ?"

"A, ah, tidak."

"Maaf ya aku yang menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari," Sekarang telapak tangan Yixing sudah ada di bahu Yifan. "Hari ini jadwalku _full_ di sini, dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya,"

"Hm. Tidak masalah. Aku sudah membawa semua berkasnya untuk kutunjukkan padamu, ng, tapi apa kita harus membicarakannya di sini ?"

"Ayo masuk ke dalam,"

"Ke dalam ?"

* * *

"... yang terjadi di sini adalah, status kepemilikan ganda dari tanah yang digunakan untuk mendirikan panti asuhan itu. Dua-duanya sama-sama memiliki klaim dengan surat bukti kepemilikan, dengan versi masing-masing. Yang menarik di sini adalah perpindahan kepemilikan dari perusahaan _real estate_ itu kepada Departemen Pertanahan dan Perumahan setelah krisis ekonomi di tahun 1998. Kau ingat kan, sebagaimana parahnya saat itu bahkan perusahaan besar seperti Hyundai dan KIA-pun terpaksa melakukan _merger._ Jadi, gugatan klaim mereka atas tanah itu terbukti tidak sah, karena saat ini tanah itu sudah menjadi tanah pemerintah. Pendirian panti asuhan itu juga telah mengantongi izin dari Departemen Pertanahan dan Perumahan serta Departemen Sosial. Jika mereka sudah mengantongi izin dari dua lembaga tersebut, otomatis itu adalah izin dari negara dan siapapun tak berhak untuk menggugatnya."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Wu Yifan membuat Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Bukannya ia bodoh namun bahasa Yifan saat menyampaikan perkembangan kasus yang ia minta untuk ditangani terdengar sangat dalam, ditambah pula dengan istilah-istilah di bidang hukum yang membuat Yixing sedikit mengerutkan dahi karena tak paham. Dalam bayangannya, jika Yifan bisa berbicara seperti ini, bagaimana sebenarnya wujud seorang Wu Yifan ketika berada di tengah-tengah sidang. Yixing yakin pasti orang itu akan menjadi pengacara jempolan suatu saat nanti.

Mengerikan. Rupanya Wu Yifan sehebat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak keliru telah memberikan kepercayaan padanya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti pihak panti asuhan sudah pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah gugatan itu ?"

"Ya, bahkan dalam aturannya mereka juga bisa menuntut balik pihak perusahaan, seperti telah melakukan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan atau permasalahan klaim sepihak. Aku akan membicarakan hal itu pada pihak panti asuhan, sebelum sidang final besok lusa."

"Maaf ya, sampai sejauh ini bahkan tak satupun persidangan yang kuhadiri,"

"Tidak masalah, mereka menitipkan salam dan terima kasih untukmu,"

"Harusnya kau yang menerima semua itu," Senyum itu ada lagi di wajah Yixing. "Yah, sebagai wujud terima kasihku untukmu, aku akan memberikan _hal itu_ pada~"

"Tidak perlu,"

"Eh ?"

"Tidak perlu. _Itu_ tidak penting. Membantu mereka untuk bisa kembali tidur tenang saja bagiku sudah cukup,"

"Tapi~"

"Lebih baik kau berikan saja kepada mereka. Kurasa mereka lebih membutuhkannya,"

Bukan tanpa alasan seorang Zhang Yixing begitu kagum dengan sosok manusia di hadapannya ini. Guratan rasa puas benar-benar terbaca jelas di wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menyanggah keinginan tulus dari Yifan. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga laki-laki itu selalu berada dalam lindungan Tuhan.

* * *

Mata runcing itu terbuka perlahan. Berkat guyuran hangat sinar matahari pagi yang menelisik masuk dari sela-sela jendela. Laki-laki itu menyingkap selimut tipis yang menjadi teman tidurnya semalam, tubuh _menggairahkannya_ tampak indah bila dipandang secara lamat-lamat. Dada bidang itu terlihat begitu mencekam bagi wanita manapun yang melihatnya. Jangan tanya soal bahu kekarnya. Bayangkan saja sendiri.

Selamat pagi untuk Huang Zitao.

Seperti hari-harinya yang biasa. Ia selalu bangun sepagi ini. Selalu mendesah setiap kali pagi memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Dalam hati yang paling dalan ia begitu ingin tidur pulas selamanya. Sebegitu lelahnya ia dengan dunianya sendiri. Zitao yang sekarang memang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Zitao yang dulu. Zitao yang kini adalah Zitao yang benar-benar kelam.

_._

_._

_Dahulu bunga itu mekar dengan begitu indahnya,_

_Mahkota gagahnya memikat banyak lebah-lebah betina, _

_._

_Kini bunga itu layu dengan mirisnya ... _

_._

_Walaupun lebah-lebah betina itu masih terus berada di sekelilingnya, _

_Namun sebenarnya,_

_Lebah-lebah betina itu sudah tak dapat menyaksikan mahkota gagah yang seaungguhnya. _

_._

_Hanya sebuah keindahan semu yang tercipta,_

_Berkat kepandaian si bunga memutar-balikkan keadaan_.

.

.

Kini mata laki-laki itu tertuju pada sisi kosong di sampingnya. Sprei halus itu tampak begitu kusut di matanya. Bahkan bantal putih itu mengapa begitu dinginnya. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh bantal itu, sebegitu pelannya. Menyentuhnya membuat ingatan masa lalunya hadir menyapa paginya. Hadir, kehadirannya yang senantiasa membuat hatinya perih bagai tertusuk logam berkarat secara bertubi-tubi.

Zitao masih ingat bagaimana hari-hari paginya yang dulu. Ketika matanya terbuka, senyum manis tak tertanding milik Byun Baekhyun selalu menyambutnya. Suara renyah sarat kelembutan milik Byun Baekhyun menjadi sarapan paginya. Sampai saat ini bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan desahan hangat nafas Byun Baekhyun ketika tidur di sisinya.

Kini harta karunnya itu telah kembali ke asalnya. Harta karunnya, peri kecilnya. Dunia memang bukan tempat yang baik untuk seorang peri kecil seperti Baekhyun. Untuk itu ia pasti akan pergi meninggalkan Zitao, kembali ke alamnya yang sesungguhnya.

Analogi yang selalu membuat Zitao ingin memberontak kepada Yang Kuasa.

_._

_._

_Kebahagiaannya sirna ..._

_._

_._

Menerawang masa lalu membuatnya tersenyum pahit. Kini tubuh bagian atasnya sudah berbalut kaos putih polos. Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya angin musim dingin dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sebuah beranda yang tepat menghadap ke timur. Menyajikan cakrawala Seoul yang sudah mulai bersolek dengan bubuk-bubuk salju.

Lihat, sudah seperti ini pencapaian yang Zitao raih dalam hidupnya. Apartemen mewah, kekayaan, ketenaran, para penggemar di berbagai sudut dunia, semua kenikmatan sudah ada padanya. Masa keemasan di usia yang masih sangat muda.

Tapi semua itu begitu tiada artinya.

Jika kini Byun Baekhyun sudah tak ada lagi di sisinya.

Walaupun kejadian itu sudah berlalu dua tahun lamanya. Namun rasa sesalnya masih bertengger hingga kini. Ia begitu membenci mengapa dunia menciptakan aturan bahwa penyesalan akan selalu datang terlambat. Ia selalu mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan menganggap bahwa ini semua adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang panjang. Tapi kenyataannya ia tak akan pernah bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Ia memang menyesal telah kehilangan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Namun ajaibnya ia tak pernah menyesal telah menjadi bagian dari organisasi laknat itu.

Zitao bahkan sudah lupa berapa nyawa yang harus berpisah dengan raganya berkat ulah sadisnya. Ia tak ingat betul kapan ia masuk dalam dunia membunuh atau dibunuh seperti ini. Entah mengapa itu semua membuatnya keranjingan. Darah dan kegelapan. Uang haram dan strategi menghabisi nyawa orang. Persembunyian dan pengejaran. _Dunia gelap_ telah mengasahnya menjadi jati diri yang benar-benar sangat tangguh – dan di sisi lain – sangat kejam.

Tapi sepandai apapun tupai melompat, kenyataannya ia akan jatuh juga.

Jatuh dalam sebuah kebodohan yang menghasilkan dendam. Ingatannya tentang kebodohannya saat itu telah menjadi bahan bakar efektif yang membuat dendam itu terus menyala dan tak pernah padam.

Dan di tengah kesibukannya untuk membereskan dendamnya itu, kini ia harus dihadapkan pada dua pilihan.

Tetap menjadi seorang pangeran dunia hiburan namun mengorbankan dendam kesumatnya.

Atau tetap menjadi anak emas organisasi laknat itu namun ia harus mau menanggalkan segala aktivitasnya di dunia hiburan.

_._

_._

_Ketika hidup memaksamu untuk memilih,_

_Apapun yang terjadi nantinya adalah pilihanmu sendiri._

_._

_Ketika nantinya kau akan puas dan bahagia,_

_Itu berkat pilihanmu._

_._

_Jika nantinya kau akan menyesal dan kecewa,_

_Itu berkat pilihanmu._

_._

_._

Mungkin dunia tak ingin meragukan semua yang telah ia putuskan. Anggap saja keputusannya bagai lesatan peluru yang selalu tepat sasaran. Adakalanya pilihan yang tepat bukan berarti sesuatu yang baik untuk dijalankan. Karena saat ini kemantapan hatinya adalah kunci bagi takdir yang akan berjalan.

Namun di atas pilihannya, kini ucapan selamat tinggal mungkin pantas ia persembahkan bagi segala kegemilangan masa mudanya. Memilih jalan lain untuk menyenangkan egonya. Memutuskan untuk pergi dari benderang kemilau pencapaian sempurnanya.

Menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu bersembunyi bahkan di balik namanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seorang Huang Zitao telah memutuskan ...

.

.

.

"_Selamat tinggal, dunia ..._"

* * *

Yixing memandang sebuah lukisan besar di ruang keluarga rumah megahnya. Sebuah lukisan dengan pigura emas yang begitu kokohnya. Lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan jas hitam berdasi kupu-kupu, duduk bersama seorang wanita yang seusia dengannya. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita muda dengan sorot mata tajam serta kecantikannya yang luar biasa. Dan di samping wanita muda itu berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan senyumnya yang begitu manis sarat kelembutan.

_Senyuman yang bercahaya_.

Dinding-dinding kokoh nan dingin hanya bisa menatap Yixing dengan iba. Laki-laki itu sudah lima menit lamanya berdiri mematung menghadap lukisan itu. Senyuman yang begitu pasrah masih terukir mulus di wajah indahnya. Wajah indah yang begitu lembut, namun penuh dengan luka derita.

Perlahan kaki kecilnya membawa tubuhnya untuk sejengkal mendekati lukisan itu. Tangan halusnya meraba pigura emasnya. Dingin. Dinginnya pigura emas itu bagai pancaran luka hatinya. Ia saksikan semua wajah yang tersenyum damai di lukisan itu. Ayah dan ibunya. Kakak perempuan kesayangannya yang begitu perhatian padanya. Namun bagi hatinya yang sedang terluka, senyum-senyum yang disaksikannya kini bukan lagi sebuah penyegar jiwa. Pilu. Rasa pilu yang membuat bibirnya tersenyum kelu.

Semua ini menghampirinya dalam keadaan sadar. Sehancur-hancurnya hati Yixing ketika ia membayangkan bahwa seharusnya dirinya tak perlu ada di lukisan itu. Seharusnya dia tak perlu hadir di keluarga ini. Untuk apa. Untuk apa dia hadir di keluarga ini jika akhirnya suatu saat nanti ia harus meninggalkan keluarga ini dengan terburu-buru, menanggalkan luka-luka pilu bagi yang mereka yang ia tinggalkan.

Perlahan matanya terpejam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengizinkan sinar lampu-lampu terang itu mengusik ruang pandangnya, kini.

Detak jantungnya begitu memburu. Ketika ingatannya berjalan mundur beberapa jam yang lalu. Ucapan seseorang yang telah mendobrak akal sehatnya. Keputusan macam apa yang orang itu sampaikan. Sampai membuat Yixing bahkan tak dapat membedakan antara keringat dan air mata. Orang itu telah memberikan fatwa bahwa tak ada jalan lagi bagi Yixing. Bahkan jalan satu-satunya sekalipun.

Kesimpulannya, Yixing sudah berada di ujung jalan. Di ujung jalan itu ada sebuah gerbang besar berukir gading. Pintu emasnya telah terbuka lebar, namun hanya kegelapan yang menguar dari balik pintu gading itu.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, secepat ini cakram kehidupannya berputar. Sekarang cakram itu sudah membawanya berada di masa-masa akhir lalu nafasnya.

Ketika kelopak pucat itu terbuka, air matanya beguguran.

Tak ada yang merelakan jika wajah tampan itu bertubi-tubi diguyur air mata. Siapa, siapa yang rela. Ia menangis bukan karena menyesal. Ia menangis bukan karena marah. Ia menangis bukan karena takut.

Ia hanya tak ingin ...

... meninggalkan semuanya secepat ini.

Orang-orang yang begitu dicintainya. Ayah dan ibunya. Kakak dan saudara-saudaranya. Teman, rekan, sahabat, dan orang-orang yang selalu berteriak ketika melihat wajahnya. Termasuk seseorang yang menyimpan separuh hatinya.

Luhan.

Ia merasa sekarang Tuhan telah menjawab semua doanya. Walaupun jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang menenteramkan hati apalagi jiwanya. Tapi ia bersumpah, bahwa doanya setiap malam tidaklah sia-sia. Ia percaya pada Tuhan. Apapun pemberian Tuhan untuknya, ia yakin itulah yang terbaik.

_._

_._

_Walaupun harus ada air mata._

_Walaupun harus ditemani oleh hati yang pilu tak terkira._

_._

_._

Mata lemah itu bagai kehilangan nyawanya. Menatap sayu lukisan wajahnya sendiri. Sudah tak nampak jelas senyum indah wajahnya di lukisan itu. Pandangannya kabur terhalang air mata.

Senyum itu ...

Senyum yang suatu saat dalam waktu dekat akan meninggalkan keluarga ini.

.

"... _baiklah_,"

.

Lagi.

Senyum pahit itu terpahat lagi.

Di wajahnya.

Menemani sebuah niat yang muncul dalam hatinya.

_._

_._

_Kupu-kupu itu terbang landai,_

_Menari dengan sayap indahnya,_

_Sayap itu begitu lebar dan cantik,_

_Berukir mozaik padu warna yang memikat setiap mata yang melihatnya,_

_._

_Melenggang di antara kerumunan bunga ..._

_._

_Sampai suatu ketika kupu-kupu itu menemukan bunga idamannya,_

_Bunga yang begitu manis dengan kelopak mungilnya,_

_Kupu-kupu itu jatuh cinta,_

_._

_Tapi ia tahu ..._

_._

_Tuhan tak memberinya banyak waktu untuk terus berada di sisi bunga itu,_

_Untuk itu ia ingin segera menghisap madunya,_

_Sebelum sayap-sayap indahnya terkulai lemah di tanah yang dingin ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"... halo, Yifan ? Kau ada di mana sekarang ?"

* * *

_._

_._

_Kau bukan manusia bermata lemah,_

_Peganganmu masih kokoh,_

_Percayamu masih kuat,_

_Jangan hanya menuruti keterkejutan,_

_Jangan hanya meladeni gugupnya hati,_

_Jangan memberontak,_

_._

_Dia memang miliknya,_

_._

_Seutuhnya ..._

_._

_._

Malam itu masih serupa dengan malam-malam sebelumnya di musim ini.

Di langit tetap ada bulan, bintang, dan seperangkat benda langit lainnya.

Yifan menyaksikan itu semua secara nyata. Walau kaca jendela itu menjadi pemisah antara keduanya. Dengan seksama, lamat-lamat ia terus melirik kelap-kelip bintang. Mereka berjajar, bersanding satu dengan yang lain dalam sebuah ikatan.

Mereka saling berpasangan.

Yifan paham.

Semua bintang yang indah itu sudah semestinya saling berpasangan. Ia tak berhak demi apapun untuk memisahkan mereka. Ia harus terima menjadi sang rembulan. Berdiri sendiri dengan kegagahan dan sinar terangnya. Berdiri sendiri, tanpa pendamping. Berdiri sendiri tanpa pendamping di tengah para bintang yang hidup damai bersama pasangannya masing-masing.

_._

_._

_Bulan,_

_Besar, gagah dengan sinar terangnya,_

_._

_Walau sinar terang itu bukan berasal dari dirinya sendiri ..._

_._

_._

Mulai sekarang dan untuk selamanya Yifan harus benar-benar membuang sisa-sisa rasa ingin memiliki seorang Xi Luhan. Tidak, ia tidak mau berpura-pura lagi. Ketimbang hati terasa nyeri ketika hidup munafik. Ia memilih untuk tegar dan rela.

Malam itu Zhang Yixing datang dengan baik-baik menemui Yifan. Di apartemennya. Yifan pun menerima kedatangan pria itu dengan hangat. Sebuah obrolan pembuka datang mengalir di antara keduanya. Hingga akhirnya tujuan inti Yixing untuk menemuinya terujar dengan begitu tulusnya.

Yifan, entah mengapa malam itu ia merasa seperti manusia yang begitu dihormati seorang Zhang Yixing. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung dan tak berhak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

.

Yixing.

Mengutarakan niatnya untuk menikahi Luhan.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Di hadapan Yifan.

.

Bukan kedua orang tuanya yang pertama kali mendengarnya. Bukan orang tua Luhan. Bukan pula kakak ataupun saudara-saudaranya. Bahkan bukan Luhan sendiri. Melainkan Yifan.

Seperti apa sosok Yifan di mata Yixing ?

Bahkan untuk menikahi Luhan saja Yixing harus meminta izin pada Yifan.

Setelah mendengar sendiri ungkapan tulus itu, Yifan menemukan sesuatu di mata teduh Yixing. Yang ia tahu, laki-laki itu mengungkapkan semuanya dari dan dengan hati. Benar- benar bukan karena nafsu.

Senyum tulusnya begitu gagah. Wajah itu sungguh sangat berwibawa di saat yang seperti ini.

.

.

"... mengapa kau harus meminta izin dariku,"

.

.

Suara berat itu memecah keheningan.

"Yifan,"

"Aku bukan ayah Luhan, Yixing,"

"..."

Kepala Yixing menunduk dalam. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Mungkin ada rasa malu yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tepukan hangat tangan Yifan di bahunya membuat wajahnya kembali tegap.

"A, aku tidak tahu. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pertama kali padamu," Ungkap Yixing jujur.

"Kalau begitu, kapan aku harus mengucapkan selamat ... ?"

"Ng ?"

"Ya. Semoga pernikahan kalian lancar,"

"Yifan, jadi kau ..."

"Hm. Mengapa tidak ? Aku sangat mendukung pernikahan kalian, sungguh,"

Dua laki-laki itu beradu senyum. Ketampanan mereka kini benar-benar menandingi wajah rembulan. Seperti apa wanita yang beruntung itu. Dua laki-laki setampan ini menjadi orang-orang dekatnya.

Ketika senyum-senyum yang tercipta itu merupakan sebuah lambang kepuasan.

Yixing benar-benar berterima kasih pada Yifan. Kini ia tak perlu dihantui rasa bersalah karena telah _merebut_ Luhan dari Yifan. Restu tulus Yifan untuknya adalah bukti permanen yang akan ia pegang selamanya.

.

.

.

"_Mungkin doaku tak seampuh doa orang tuamu. Mungkin doaku tak sehebat doa orang tuanya. Tapi inilah persembahan kecilku untukmu, untuk kalian. Semoga kalian selalu hidup bahagia bersama. Memang sekarang sedikit perih hati ini untuk menerima keputusanmu yang datang tiba-tiba. Tapi aku yakin, rasa perih ini pasti akan sirna, ketika menyaksikan kalian saling berikrar suci di atas altar nantinya. Betapa bahagianya menyaksikan Luhan yang selalu bahagia bersama senyum indahnya karenamu. Betapa bahagianya menyaksikannya dengan lembut merawat bayi kecil kalian. Contohlah kedua orang tua kalian dalam hal cinta dan kasih sayang. Jadikan mereka teladan dalam rumah tangga kalian nantinya. Jangan pikirkan diriku. Nikmatilah hidup bahagiamu, hidup bahagia kalian. Aku percaya Tuhan memiliki segudang rencana baik, untuk kalian maupun untuk diriku sendiri ..._"

.

.

_Senarai suara angin malam begitu merdu,_

_Angin yang dingin namun itu terasa hangat,_

_Betapa besar senyum Tuhan menyaksikan sebuah kebesaran hati,_

_Indahnya dunia jika berbalut rasa ikhlas dan saling menerima,_

_._

_Wu Yifan,_

_._

_Doamu terlalu merdu untuk terdengar di telinga Sang Pemurah ..._

_._

_Apakah Dia akan mengabulkannya ?_

_Atau hanya menyimpan doamu itu sebagai permohonan yang tertunda ?_

_._

_Jika kau mampu mendengar suara alam,_

_Tuhan sudah menjawabnya melalui suara alam itu ..._

_._

_._

* * *

"Kak,"

.

.

Laki-laki itu baru saja menyentakkan abu rokoknya di sisi asbak, kepalanya kemudian refleks menoleh menatap si pemilik suara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah, Tao. Kemarilah,"

Sosok Zitao masih termangu di muara pintu. Matanya menatap tajam laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersama rokoknya.

"Hei, mengapa seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut," Akhirnya laki-laki itu yang berdiri meghampiri Zitao. Ia merangkul pundaknya dan membawa Zitao duduk. "Ada apa dengan wajah surammu itu ... ?"

"Tolong katakan jika keputusanku ini bukanlah keputusan yang salah," Zitao menunduk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, kau saja belum mengatakan padamu apa keputusanmu. Ah, jadi kau sudah menimbang permintaan _boss_ waktu itu ?"

"Hm,"

"Lalu ?"

"Aku tetap di sini,"

Jawaban singkat Zitao membuat laki-laki itu tertawa seketika tanpa aba-aba.

"Ahahahahaha ! Bagus, bagus !" Laki-laki itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Zitao dan tampaknya itu sama sekali tak membuat Zitao merasa semakin nyaman. "Aku menghargai keputusanmu, nak,"

"Nak ? Cih, sejak kapan aku lahir dari perut istri gemukmu," Zitao mendengus.

"Istri katamu ? Bahkan berpacaran saja aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya, anak manis,"

"Berhenti menganggapku seperti bayi, aishh !"

Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum seraya berdiri meninggalkan Zitao, ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Begitu keluar sudah ada dua botol minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Minumlah dulu dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Aku tahu kau sedang dalam kondisi kacau saat ini," Satu minuman kaleng mendarat di tangan Zitao.

"_Thanks_,"

"Kau benar-benar berani,"

"Maksudmu ... ?"

"Kau menanggalkan _mahkotamu_ hanya untuk organisasi ini."

"Bukan tanpa alasan. Kak, kau tahu, jika dihitung-hitung, _hasil_ di sini lebih menguntungkan. Ketimbang harus berpura-pura menangis di hadapan kamera. Ketimbang harus berpura-pura mahir bela diri di atas panggung. Ketimbang harus mendengar teriakan konyol para _fans_. Ck, apa-apaan, itu semua membuatku cepat bosan,"

Laki-laki yang sejak tadi matanya tak lepas dari wajah Zitao seketika tersenyum. Sebenarnya laki-laki ini begitu, _mengagumkan_. Semampai tingginya sebelas dua belas dengan Zitao. Dan kesan senior memang sangat terlihat padanya. Pakaiannya. _Benda_ yang di bawanya. Rahangya begitu kokoh dan tegas, semakin menambah kesempurnaan rupanya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengumumkan semua ini kepada mereka ?"

"Paling lambat akhir minggu depan. Aku juga harus menyelesaikan urusanku di Golden Apple, dan beberapa kontrak iklanku yang masih berlaku. Aku tak bisa seenaknya saja mundur dari hadapan mereka, aku juga harus membuat, ng, yah, paling tidak, sebuah kenangan terakhir untuk para penggemarku, dan penggemar Golden Apple juga."

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau benci penggemar,"

"Aku hanya benci teriakan dan jeritan berlebihan mereka, itu saja," Zitao menenggak tuntas minuman kalengnya. "Lagipula, harta karunku adalah salah satu di antara mereka,"

"Hah ?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Dan aku sudah tahu cara untuk memancingnya, jika aku sudah mendapatkannya, akan kupersembahkan darahnya untuk wanita yang sudah membuatku hampir gila karena meninggalkanku secepat ini,"

Ucapan Zitao benar-benar membuat laki-laki yang duduk di sampingya itu merasa geli hingga menahan tawa.

"Kau~ sampai sekarang masih memikirkan _itu_ ?"

"Menurutmu saja,"

"Ya, ya. Tapi berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai kau tergelincir untuk yang kedua kali,"

"Kau memang seorang Zhoumi yang selalu meragukanku,"

.

.

"... dan kau tetap seorang Zitao yang keras kepala,"

* * *

"... kalau begitu ibu tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk pulang,"

"..."

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi~"

"..."

"Ibu ..."

"..."

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan ibu dan ayah,"

"..."

"Benarkah ?"

"..."

"Hmm. Ya, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, ku tunggu kabar selanjutnya. Jaga kesehatan ibu ya,"

"..."

"Ahaha, iya, iya, aku tahu,"

"..."

"Aku juga cinta ibu ..."

.

_Tap~_

_._

Luhan tersenyum.

Pagi itu hampir tiga puluh menit sang ibu meluapkan kebahagiaannya pada sang putri. Begitu ia mengetahui bahwa sang putri telah dipersunting oleh seorang pangeran tampan.

Kabar pernikahan Luhan dan Yixing memang telah beredar luas. Tanpa Luhan beritahu, bahkan ibunya sudah mengetahui hal itu dari pemberitaan di dunia maya. Ibunya tampak begitu antusias. Bahkan ia memaksa untuk mengambil cuti lebih awal demi mengantarkan Luhan untuk _fitting_ gaun pengantin. Sedikit ada rasa malu bagi Luhan. Ia tak biasa dengan yang seperti ini; ketika khalayak ramai ikut merasakan kebahagian yang ia rasakan.

Tapi ada bayangan hitam di balik kebahagiaan itu.

Sampai saat ini Luhan masih benar-benar tidak sepenuhnya percaya mengapa Yixing memutuskan untuk menikahinya secepat ini. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang disengaja di sebuah kafe di dekat kantor penerbitan tempat Luhan bekerja. Ketika Yixing dengan tegas memutuskan niatnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Memang sudah ada cincin manis yang tersemat di jari manisnya sejak awal tahun lalu. Cincin pertunangan mereka. Dan ketika ia sudah resmi menjadi istri Zhang Yixing nantinya, akan ada cincin baru yang menggantikan cincin lamanya, sebagai sebuah cincin pengikat untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ketika satu rasa penasarannya tentang Yixing belum terjawab, muncul sebuah rasa penasaran yang lain. Laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai itu entah mengapa benar-benar menjadi sosok yang penuh rahasia di mata Luhan.

Tentang Yixing yang secara tidak sengaja sering ia dapati keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Tentang kakak Yixing yang selalu _overprotective_ padanya. Tentang tubuh Yixing yang semakin tampak melemah dan sorot matanya yang amat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Bayangan-bayangan penasaran itu masih berputar bak sebuah siklus di alam pikir Luhan. Tapi Luhan selalu membuat kesimpulan sendiri, ketika ia pasrah karena jawaban-jawaban atas rasa penasarannya itu tak pernah muncul.

.

.

"... _mungkin dia sedang lelah,_" Ini adalah kesimpulan Luhan ketika sorot mata Yixing begitu redup.

.

.

"... _mungkin seharian menjadi MC membuat tubuhnya letih,_" Ini adalah kesimpulan Luhan ketika melihat gerik tubuh Yixing yang tak sebugar dulu.

.

.

Selalu ada saja kesimpulan beserta anggapan positif yang ia buat sendiri. Ia terkesan tidak mau menerima sekecil apapun sebuah kesimpulan negatif mengenai kondisi Yixing saat ini. Ia sengaja dan ia tidak mau untuk menanyakan rasa penasarannya pada kekasihnya itu sendiri. Ia yakin bahwa setiap orang berhak menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

Yang Luhan tak ketahui saat ini ...

Bahwa jawaban dari rahasia itu suatu saat nanti akan menjadi sebuah timah panas yang siap menghujam hatinya hingga remuk-redam berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun ketika jawaban dari rahasia itu jatuh di telinganya, _kayu bakar itu sudah musnah menjadi abu_.

_._

_._

_Jika ia mengetahui rahasia itu,_

_Mungkin,_

_Ia akan meronta-ronta kepada Tuhan agar Tuhan berkenan memutar waktu._

_._

_Ia akan menangis hingga air matanya musnah._

_Ia akan memaki-maki kebodohannya sendiri._

_._

_Mungkinkah ia berkenan menerima takdir ?_

_Apakah sebuah mimpi buruk yang benar-benar gelap baru saja dimulai ?_

_._

_Tapi,_

_Ini bukan mimpi buruk._

_._

_Ini kenyataan ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

Hi.

Saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama hilang.

Mungkin di chapter ini saya akan mengutarakan semua unek-unek saya selama saya berlayar di samudera per-fanfiction-an. Maap kalau saya malah terkesan, er, nyampah. Tapi mau gimana lagi, rasanya perlu juga (_menurut saya_) buat mengeluarkan unek-unek, daripada dipendam di hati, takutnya lama-lama malah busuk (?).

Pertama-tama, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besar-besarnya buat para follower dan favoriter (_bener ga ini bahasanya_) sekalian yang sudah berkenan, capek-capek mau nge-klik tombol follow atau favorite. Juga buat para reviewers sekalian yang benar-benar saya cintai dan saya banggakan, terima kasih teramat sangat karena sudah berkenan ngasih review, komentar, atau bahkan kritik. Sejujur-jujurnya di dalam lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam (_padahal saya ga punya hati_ – becanda), saya lebih senang dikritik dari pada dipuji, karena kata mbah, sayap yang terbang di atas pujian akan sangat mudah jatuh, daripada jika sayap-sayap itu terbang di atas kritikan-kritikan membara, bahkan kritik itu dapat menjadi bahan bakar bagi semangatnya (_waw, apa ini_). Jadi, tolong kritik saya, apapun itu, saya menerima baik yang sedengan sampai yang pedes level 30 ke atas (?). Serius.

Saya memang menulis cerita, menulis fanfiction, bukan untuk mencari popularitas. Prinsip saya sama seperti authors yang lain, menulis untuk kesenangan, bukan menulis karena memburu pujian. Mohon maap kalau selama ini karya saya sangat jauh dari definisi sempurna. Bahkan bagus pun tidak, menurut saya. Jalan cerita yang mungkin pasaran, berbelit-belit, tidak jelas (_atau bahkan ga nyambung_), penokohan yang OOC, typo yang seabrek, bahasa yang lebay, dan segudang keurangan lainnya, atas itu semua saya minta maap.

Dan saya tahu ...

Bahwasanya ketika seorang penulis alias seorang author itu menjumpai sebuah review, kritik, atau semacamnya, walaupun hanya satu buah saja, ia akan senang bukan kepalang. Setidaknya ia tahu, bahwa ada yang membaca karyanya, ada yang menilai karyanya. Entah penilaian itu baik atau buruk, itu bukan urusan. Saya memang sangat menghargai dan memahami setiap karakter para pembaca alias readers. Karena saya sendiri juga seorang reader. Ada banyak karakter yang dimiliki setiap readers. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan, saya sangat menghargai para readers, termasuk seorang silent reader sekalipun.

.

"_Kalo emang niatnya ga cari popularitas, terus kenapa ini cerita disebar kemana-mana ? Ga cuma di situs ini doang ?_"

.

Memang ini semua saya sengaja. Saya (_bener, ini serius_) hanya ingin berbagi karya saya pada orang lain. Saya bukan jualan, jadi saya ga mengincar pembeli. Saya cuma ingin berbagi. Diterima ya syukur, ga diterima juga ga apa-apa. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, ga ada gunanya nulis capek-capek kalau cuma buat mencari popularitas aja. Karena menurut saya, pertama, cerita yang dibuat hanya untuk popularitas biasanya akan biasa-biasa saja, dan ke dua, cerita yang dibuat hanya untuk popularitas biasanya akan amburadul dan terkesan memaksakan selera peminat.

Walaupun cerita saya ini masih jauh dari harapan, tapi saya ga mau cerita saya ini jadi seperti itu. Saya membuat cerita ini bener-bener secara santai dan tanpa beban (_di tengah menggunungnya tugas kuliah T.T _), karena kalau suasana santai dan mood bagus itu ga ada, cerita yang dihasilkan justru akan lebih buruk dari kata "buruk" (_maap, ini menurut saya_).

Saya cuma ingin berbagi.

.

"_Terus, dulu pernah bilang kalo cerita ini sebenernya udah lama jadi, tapi kok masih sering ngaret update ?_"

.

Cerita ini jujur aja memang udah "lahir" sejak dua tahun lalu. Hasil dari iseng-iseng saya yang sering susah tidur malam. Dan apakah anda tahu ? (_tidaak_) Cerita ini sudah sempet dua kali ganti cast. Bahkan ganti alur. Bahkan ganti judul (_duh_). Tapi bukannya kalau ceritanya udah jadi dari lama terus ga bakalan telat update ya ? Perlu di garis bawahi, kata _**jadi**_ di sini bukan berarti sudah jadi dan selesai sempurna secara utuh dari awal sampai akhir. Mungkin lebih jelasnya saya contohkan begini :

Fanfiction ini sejak awal saya niatkan bakal sampai 20 chapter. Dan saya menulisnya lompat lompat. Misal, dari 20 chapter, saya sudah menyelesaikan chapter 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, 16, dan 18. Oke, mungkin lebih gampangnya gini, saya membuat sebuah adegan Baekhyun yang mati tertembak, tapi saya belum memikirkan kejadian apa yang terjadi hingga Baekhyun bisa mati tertembak.

Begitulah sistem penulisan saya. Karena, saya itu, kalau ada ide, langsung saya sempetin buat nulis, soalnya takut lupa nantinya (_maklum, faktor usia_). Jadi alhasil pun demikian. Ceritanya jadi bolong-bolong. Dan butuh waktu untuk melengkapi cerita atau chapter yang bolong-bolong itu.

Kok sampai segini panjang ya saya curhatnya, sumpah ini OOT banget (_maap_).

Dasar saya buat nulis unek-unek ini karena beberapa waktu lalu saya sempat membaca sebuah rant (?) di AFF. Saya bener-bener tergugah untuk membuat curhatan ini. Saya belajar banyak dari tulisan yang saya baca waktu itu. Serius, itu bener-bener membangun mainset saya tentang dunia per-fanfiction-an. Juga selain karena saya masih anak baru di dunia tulis-menulis fanfiction (_walaupun saya bukan reader baru_).

Saya menghargai eksistensi silent readers. Dan saya lebih menghargai para readers yang meninggalkan jejaknya di karya-karya para author dengan cara apapun, baik review, kritik, atau hanya sekedar mem-follow serta mem-favorite, dan juga lain sebagainya.

Ada analogi seperti ini :

Seseorang sedang menggambar di tengah tanah lapang yang luas. Orang itu tidak peduli apapun di sekitarnya, entah angin atau sengatan matahari (_oke, ini lebay_). Orang itu hanya peduli pada hasil gambarannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang melemparkan sebuah benih berukuran sangat kecil dan jatuh di dekatnya. Dan benih kecil itu kemudian tertanam dan tumbuh menjadi sebuah pohon besar dengan rerimbunan dedaunannya yang sangat menyejukkan hati orang yang sedang menggambar itu.

Review para readers adalah benih kecil itu.

(_pahami secara menyeluruh, jika memahaminya setengah-setengah mungkin persepsi yang muncul tidak sempurna, hehe_)

Selain itu, curhatan ini saya tayangkan juga karena saya ga ingin menjadi seorang silent author. Maap banget kalau tiba-tiba saya muncul dan nyampah sebegini panjang, tiba-tiba langsung sok akrab dengan penghuni lama di sini. Maap. Saya cuma ga mau jadi silent author. Itu menyeramkan. Saya sangat menghargai para pembaca sekalian. Saya sangat menghargai, dan untuk itu saya ingin berterima kasih. Karena saya masih baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis. Karena saya masih awam dalam dunia per-author-an (_maap, bahasanya_). Jadi mungkin saya agak alay, ada yang baca cerita saya dikit aja saya udah kesenangan macam begini. Saya sudah mencoba berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menjadi silent author. Di AFF, kalau ada yang ninggalin review, pasti saya bales, apapun itu. Serius, saya berusaha menghargai readers, walau usaha saya mungkin belum sempurna.

Saya juga sedang berusaha menjadi reader yang baik. Setelah membaca sebuah cerita yang menurut saya menarik, pasti saya usahakan untuk meninggalkan jejak. Apapun itu. Karena begitu banyak cerita-cerita luar biasa karya para author sekalian yang sangat memukau perasaan saya. Dan saya berusaha untuk sangat menghargai semua karya, baik atau buruk, apapun itu.

Karena saya tidak ingin menjadi silent author, mulai sekarang saya mengucapkan salam kenal. Inilah saya (_siapa ?_). Salam kenal untuk anda sekalian, selamat datang di cerita saya, dan selamat menikmati. Kurang lebihnya saya mohon maap. Kalau anda ingin semakin kenal dengan saya (_ga maksa kok, serius_), anda semua bisa kirim pesan di PM akun saya. Saya sangat terbuka menerima apapun.

Jadi, sampai di chapter ini saya akan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para followers, favoriters, dan reviewers sekalian.

sayakanoicinoe / LuluHD / _Anonim_ / dd / midsummernight99 / chuapExo31 / / ima / Han Arass / zoldyk / EXO Love EXO / Mybabydeer / exonymoukizs / 71088wolf / serta bagi 1000 lebih readers (_tidak termasuk saya_) yang sudah pernah mampir di cerita saya.

Terima kasih banyak~

Maap jika ini lebay, tapi sekali lagi, saya cuman takut dan ga mau jadi silent author.

Mohon maap teramat sangat apabila kedepannya mungkin saya akan lama banget tidak update. Seperti yang saya jelaskan sebelumnya, ketika cerita ini sampai di sebuah bagian yang "bolong", maka butuh waktu buat saya untuk melegkapi cerita tersebut hingga menjadi satu chapter yang utuh. Sekarang adalah bagian-bagian "paling bolong" dari fanfiction saya ini, jadi, harap maklum. Selain itu, jujur aja, tugas-tugas kuliah saya ini, bagai mati satu tumbuh seribu ( _T.T_ ). Saya mohon pembaca sekalian bisa mengerti dan memahami. Indahnya dunia jika semua manusia bisa saling mengerti (_jreng_). Terima kasih banyak bagi yang berkenan dan setia menunggu.

Untuk para readers, selamat menikmati semua karya-karya para author, di manapun itu situsnya. Mari saling mengisi. Pembaca senang, author-pun puas. Semua pembaca belum tentu penulis, tapi semua penulis adalah pembaca (_credit buat siapapun yang membuat pernyataan barusan_). Jadi, mari saling menghargai satu sama lain. Gunakan kritik anda untuk semangat para penulis. Setiap penulis pasti akan sangat senang dengan kritik anda, sepedas apapun itu.

Terima kasih dan salam damai ...


End file.
